Submission
by ReneeBaee
Summary: "I submit because I need it. I submit because for the first time in my life things feel right, and because I've never felt freer than when I'm kneeling before you with your collar around my neck engraved with your initials." AH/Non-Canon
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Before you began reading I would like to say that this story is not for everyone so heed the Rated M labeling, because if lemons make you uncomfortable this story isn't for you. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

 _"It's hard for an educated woman to turn her head off. That's part of the joy of being a submissive. None of the decisions are yours. When you can't refuse anything and can't even move, those voices in your head go silent. All you can do, and all you are permitted to do, is feel."_

 _Cherise Sinclair_

* * *

Prologue

Kneeling. Knees pressed into the ground, back straight, face down, breathing even. She sat in silence and waited. Heart fluttering and pounding with any shift of weight she heard from the other side of the room. The side where she was forbidden to look. The side where her Master waited. If she listened hard enough between the furious poundings of her own heart beats she could hear his breath. Strong, confident, and purposeful.

She contemplates what lead her to this position, rather this predicament, that she found herself in. Forbidden to rest her eyes on her Master while he refused to come closer refused to put his hands on her until she relented. It's her fault, she knows this yet she remains steadfast and unshakable in her will to remain strong. Yet, she can feel herself breaking, his stare penetrating her very being, his disappointment so palpable in the air that it hurts her to breathe, and yet she remains, until his strong voice breaks the silence.

"Are you finished", he questions and his voice shakes her to her bones because she knows he's demanding her rather than asking.

She doesn't answer because he hasn't permitted her to speak but she nods her head slightly in agreement.

He steps closer to her kneeling form and her body visibly shivers from his proximity. He comes impossibly closer until his all she can see are his bare feet directly in front of her. His hand comes to rest on her head and he softly strokes down her face leaving chills in his wake until he grabs her chin and forces her head up to look at him.

"Are you sorry", he asks unnecessarily because he can see the guilt swimming in her dark brown eyes but he wants her acknowledgement.

She says nothing trying to hold onto her last shred of independence. Her eyes shift from side to side as she refuses to look at him. His grip on her jaw forcibly tightens and her eyes immediately snap back to meet his gaze.

"Are you sorry", he demands again his eyes full of steel.

Her bottom lip quivers as her will begins to deteriorate and she inches closer and closer to begging for his forgiveness.

She nods her head profusely shaking his hand that's still attached to her chin. He removes his hand, erects his back and clasps his hands behind himself.

"Do you think you deserve my forgiveness little girl?"

She flinches at the name. He's angry, she knows that but she hates those words, the connotation reminding her of unpleasant experiences. He knows this yet still expects her to respond to the degradation. She wets her lips and prepares an answer. The answer she knows her Master wants to hear.

"I deserve whatever my Master wishes to give me," and with that sentence she releases the shackles that were fighting her to remain in control and settles into the right frame of mind. The appropriate frame of mind. The mind that tells her everything will be okay as long as she listens to her Master.

He lifts his head and settles his eyes on a spot above her in obvious contemplation but he never looses his air of certainty. As if he already knows what he's going to do, as if he's already planned his every move.

"Please me" he says and she immediately moves to appease him.

She leans down and places a kiss on both of his feet in silent worship and gratitude for this allowance. She sits back up and uses her teeth to unzip his pants. His cock falls through the slight opening and she whimpers in hunger eyeing the appendage with lust filled eyes. Since her Master did not give her permission to use her hands she doesn't, instead she wraps them around the backs of his thighs and uses her tongue to guide his cock into the warmth of her mouth. She does her very best to please him putting all of her effort into giving her Master the best of her self. She settles him into the back of her throat and swallows a few times knowing this is something her Master enjoys. His grunts and the grasping of his hands into her hair lets her know she's indeed earning his forgiveness. She drags her tongue along the ridges of his precious cock and sticks her tongue into the slit on the head. He grasps her hair tighter his nails sinking into her scalp and she relishes in the pain moaning around his length.

"Swallow everything I give you", he grunts out through his teeth as if she would even consider wasting her Master's release.

She relaxes her throat in silent approval of his oncoming pleasure and when he comes she revels in finally tasting her Master once more before swallowing everything he offers her. She licks his length clean before quickly placing him back in his pants and reclining back on her heels in her previous position once more.

"I had plans tonight to worship you", he began "To lather you with a pleasure so intense you wouldn't be able to scream anything but my name but now I'm not so sure you're in the right place to receive that kind of gift".

She wants to reassure him that she is, that she'd always be in a place to accept anything he wanted to offer, but interrupting her master would only anger him further so she tightly pressed her lips together and listened to him speak.

"So it seems I'll have to adapt my plans according to your insolent behavior". He hisses the words out at her and watches as she shrinks into herself with the realization that she's failed her Master.

"Be calm my little one", he states "You may still enjoy what comes next", and she can hear the grin is his voice as he opens the chest that adorns the wall and pulls out several pieces that never fail to make her insides quiver.


	2. Misaligned

Misaligned

"We are all so afraid, we are all so alone, we all search the outside for the assurance of our own worthiness to exist. – Ford Maddox Ford

* * *

For most of my life I've always felt like I wasn't right, like I didn't fit. Like the pieces of my soul were parts of a puzzle that someone had just smashed together in order to see the final picture but never bothered to go back and correct. My lips were too big, my hair was too dark and my skin could never take in the sun long enough to absorb any sort of complexion. I felt like I didn't belong. My mother as flighty and scattered brained as she was tried her best to 'fix' me. She introduced me to all the boys her husband Phil coached during baseball season, bought me tighter clothes and push-up bras to show off my figure, slathered make-up on my face to improve my appearance but even those things couldn't help the fact that I was too awkward and apprehensive around others to ever become the social butterfly she pushed me to be.

So she pushed me off onto Charlie in hopes that he could fix what she had failed to. But with his attempts to give me the space he thought young girls needed, which was really just a ploy to avoid interacting with a daughter who reminded him of the woman who'd left him for a younger man and with a mountain full of debt, I regressed further and further into myself.

Then I met them. The Cullen's. They were extraordinary. They were everything I wasn't and I relished in being wanted by someone who was infinitely more perfect than I was. For once in my life I wasn't forced to fit in because they loved that I was different. He loved that I was different, that I was delicate and nothing like any girl he'd ever experienced. I always knew he was too good for me so when he left I figured it was because he finally realized he could do better, like everyone in my life eventually realized. I wasn't worth it.

II

"Bella… Bella…"

I snapped my head up in response to my name to see Angela waving a carrot stick in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Yeah Angela sorry what were you saying", I replied not even pretending to know what she was talking about.

She huffed loudly before popping the carrot stick into her mouth, "I was asking if you'd decided what you were doing for the summer yet. We graduate in two weeks Bella and you still have yet to make plans to do anything. We need to spread our wings and experience life we need to…", but I slowly tuned her out as my chest squeezed painfully at her reminder of graduation and college and my plans in Alaska…and my plans with Edward. Yet another thing I'd failed at in my life. Yet another thing that hadn't gone right.

"Bella are you listening to me?" Angela questioned again.

"Yes sorry, sorry what were you saying?"

"I asked if you wanted to come with me this summer. Since you're completely inept at making plans of your own I'm inviting you to crash mine", she said with a smile on her face and half a piece of carrot stuck in her mouth.

"First off Angela please chew your food before trying to indulge me in conversation and secondly what plans?"

"See if you had been listening instead of off in whatever land your brain lives in you would know that I was talking about taking a trip to Europe this summer before starting university. It's sort of a last hurrah before I start living in the campus library and I want you to come with me."

It was a sweet gesture it really was but I had no money and I couldn't just pick up and leave everything behind to go to Europe no matter how incredible it sounded and I told her exactly that.

"And what money would I use to go on said Europe trip hmmm?" I questioned her while I stabbed some overtly green lettuce onto my fork and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Please Bella you've been working at Newton's since you moved here. I'm sure you could charter a private plan right now with as many overtime shifts you pulled this year alone so don't pull the I don't have money card with me." Angela was vicious when she wanted to be, but she was right. I worked so I didn't have to be around Charlie and subsequently had saved a lot of money, but could I just leave? I wasn't sure I was strong enough to do that yet, what little family I had left was here and I didn't know if I could just up and go like that. Despite Charlie not being the most welcoming parent, or person for that matter, he was my comfort zone. I couldn't leave my comfort zone.

"I don't know Ang let me think about it okay," and I stuffed some more lettuce in my mouth as I thought.

II

I thought about it all day. I thought about it during English while I took my Hamlet test. I thought about on the drive home. I thought about it while I pulled out leftovers for Charlie to heat up in the oven. I even thought about while I picked through my food and Charlie scraped the plate of his second helping of steak and potatoes.

"Hey dad can I ask you something," I questioned just wanting to get his opinion. His responding grunt was the only indication I had that he'd even heard my request.

"What do you think about me going to Europe for the summer?"

He immediately paused and stared at me for a moment. He placed his fork across the edge of his plate, crossed his hands and rested his chin on then in silent contemplation.

"Honestly Bella I don't give a damn what you do. As long as I'm not paying for this little trip and you're out before the movers get here in July what you do is really none of my business", he stated and picked up his fork to continue eating as if what he'd just said hadn't just destroyed me. As if he hadn't just completely shredded my feelings, but apart of what he'd said confused me.

"Movers", I stuttered out "You're moving?"

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly with a mouth full of potatoes "I sold the house and I'm moving down to the reservation with Sue and the kids."

The way he said 'the kids' hinted at a familiarity that burned my chest like acid. He sold the house but hadn't had the decency to tell me, the only thing he could say was that he didn't care what I did as long as he wasn't footing the bill. As I watched him shovel more and more of my food into his mouth I realized that the last place I wanted to be was here, in this house and in this town. This wasn't my safe place or my comfort zone and Charlie wasn't my family. He was a stranger and this place was hell and I couldn't wait to leave. When dinner was over I numbly washed the dishes and put everything back where it belonged. I walked up the stairs slowly and mentally said goodbye to a place that I'd mistakenly called home for the last few years. I wasn't staying here a minute longer than I had to. I took a shower dressed in a pair of old faded blue jeans, my lucky converse and a zip up jacket. I packed everything that I could fit into my duffle bag, grabbed my wallet and dialed Angela. I wasn't waiting till graduation to leave, because undoubtedly Charlie wouldn't even show up. I'd have them mail me my diploma but I was leaving and even if Angela wouldn't come with me I was starting a new life somewhere else.

"Hey Angela about this Europe trip…what do you say to leaving a few days earlier?"

* * *

Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	3. Rebuild

Rebuild

"I know that this process of me 'changing my life' doesn't just end once I set fire to this list of things I hate about myself. Tonight isn't as much of a new beginning as it is a violent end and I know the real work hasn't even started yet." – Jennifer Elisabeth

* * *

Italy was an inexplicably beautiful place. The way the sun shone off of the cobblestone paths, the crisp smell of the morning air, the happiness that you could feel floating along the breeze. There was something about the people and the rich history that they shared that made me want to be apart of it, and I knew that this would be a place that I could start over, a place where I could be whomever I wanted to be. A place where I could be me.

III

" _Hey Angela about this Europe trip, what do you say to leaving a few days earlier?"_

 _"Bella are you joking?" I could hear her incredulous voice muffled through the ear piece but I wasn't going to let her sway my decision. I was leaving today._

" _Come on Angela what happened to living a little and spreading our wings huh?"_

" _Spreading our wings doesn't imply that we make idiotic decisions Bella. What is this all about anyway? Earlier today you wouldn't even give me a concrete answer and now all of a sudden you want to leave right this minute?"_

 _I was silent because what could I tell her? That my no good father finally expressed how he truly felt about me, and that I didn't want to live with a man who thought of another woman's kids as his rather than his own blood daughter. I couldn't say that, so I said nothing._

" _Bella…Bella are you still there?"_

" _Look Angela", I paused and took a deep breath vowing to be as honest as I possibly could with her, "I'm just tired of being stuck in this place with these people. I feel like I'm drowning and if I don't get out now I'm afraid I'll loose myself forever. You can come with me or you can stay but I'm leaving Forks tonight."_

 _She says nothing for a very long time and at one point I thought I would be boarding a flight halfway across the world by myself, but she surprised me._

" _Give me half an hour"._

 _An hour later we boarded an international flight to Tuscany, Italy, a place with rich history and lifelong opportunities, a place where I was going to start over._

III

"Okay Angela what do you think of this one? It's got two bedrooms enough space for me and you, a shared bathroom, wood floors and granite counter tops it sounds pretty good."

"How much is it?"

"About eight hundred and fifty Euros"

Angela quickly snapped her head to look at me, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Can we even afford that?" she questioned "I know we have money but we don't just want to blow it".

"Well we both have money saved up and I planned on getting a job while we were here to not completely run through our savings, so I think we'll be fine." I replied slightly chewing on my bottom lip, "Plus it's not like we can live out of this hotel room for the whole summer." I said looking around at our surroundings. We'd been in Italy for two weeks and the apartment searching was starting to hit a dead end.

Angela laughed slightly in reply and leaned back into the sofa she was laying on, "You're the only person I know who attempts to get a job when we're supposed to be on vacation."

"I'd rather work on vacation then be destitute a month before college" I replied and got up to grab my purse, "So do you want to go look at these places or not? I've got four circled here in the paper."

"I guess," she huffed and moved to get off of the sofa, "As long as we stop to eat afterwards.

"Of course," I quipped, "God forbid Angela Webber only eat five times a day." I said as we moved into the hallway.

"Bitch."

"Love you too Ang, love you too," I said, as I shut the door behind me.

III

"Please tell me this apartment is better than the first three on your little list because if it isn't I'm not walking up four flights of stairs just to be disappointed."

I could feel her frustration and I couldn't blame her because the first three places we saw were atrocious. The first one had rats living in the walls and roaches crawling across the floors, the second had an odd odor that wouldn't leave the carpet and the last one had several holes in the ceilings that you could literally see through.

"Just give it a chance it has to be better than the last ones we've seen", I said as we hopped off the water taxi and made our way down the street to the listed address.

"I guess but honestly Bella did that lady really expect us to…"

"Wait I think this is it," I interrupted as we came upon what appeared to be an extremely nice high rise apartment building.

"Are you sure this is it?" Angela questioned her head tilted up looking at the building, "This looks like it's worth way more than eight-hundred and fifty Euros."

"Well," I breathed out "Let's hope it's not come on," I said as we walked our way into the building and up to the reception desk.

"Ciao Gianna mi chiamo come posso aiutarti?" the receptionist asked and I looked back at Angela in confusion who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I don't speak…," I started to explain to her but before I could finish my sentence she interrupted.

"Scusami I forget sometimes. My name is Gianna how can I help?' she asked and though her English was broken and heavily accented I understood that she was offering her assistance.

"Yes I'm here to see the apartment for rent upstairs," I said in hopes that she understood a little bit of what I was saying.

She nodded her head profusely turned around and in rapid Italian started speaking to someone in the back, and a few seconds later a woman appeared. She was by far one of the prettiest women I'd ever seen in my life. Tall, long legs with bone straight hair that shined down her back, in a blood red two piece suit, dark lipstick and sky high heels it was hard not to feel inferior standing next to her.

"Whoa," Angela whispered into my ear from behind me. All I could do was nod my head in response.

"Heidi will show you apartment, Ciao." and with a bright smile and a wave Gianna the receptionist turned back to her computer and began typing away.

"Follow me ladies," she said and Heidi turned around towards the elevators and all we could do was follow.

III

"So what do you think?"

Heidi had given us a tour of the apartment and I was beginning to become a little skeptical. Not only was the apartment as nice as advertised but it came with access to all the amenities including a twenty-four hour gym, pool and recreation room. There was no way a place this nice was worth the price they were advertising.

"I guess I'm just a little confused ma'am. A place this nice with all the features you're offering is usually worth more than your asking price in the States so I guess I'm just trying to figure out what the catch is."

Heidi smiled gently and began to explain, "Well most Volturi properties are like this…?"

"Isabella," I filled in.

"Isabella. The Volturi brothers pride themselves on affordable properties that are still luxurious at the same time, so I can assure you that there is no catch."

"The Volturi brothers?" I questioned unfamiliar with the name.

"Si, they are the owners of these apartments as well as several restaurants and other businesses in the city of Tuscany." She explained and I nodded my head in comprehension.

"So will you take the space?" she asked and I looked to Angela who was nodding her head furiously with barely contained excitement.

"Yes, we'll take it."

* * *

Translations

 **Ciao Gianna mi chiamo come posso aiutarti?:** Hello my name is Gianna how can I help you?

 **Scusami:** Excuse me

 **Review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Collide

Collide

"The best kinds of people are the ones that come into your life and make you see sun where you once saw clouds. The people that believe in you so much, you start to believe in you too." –Unknown

* * *

"Alright I think that should do it," I grunted out as Angela and I moved the last piece of furniture into place.

"Thank God," she exclaimed as she plopped down onto the sofa and wiped her forehead on her sleeve. "I'm not built for hard labor."

I side eyed her and laughed slightly, "You're not built for any kind of labor".

"Careful or your morning Cheerios might have rat poop in them tomorrow. Speaking of Cheerios do we have any food in here yet?"

"Do you ever think of anything besides food?" I questioned as I walked to the fridge and opened it up. "There's nothing in here but ice, I can make you some water."

I could feel her glare from the other side of the living room.

"Do I look like I want water right now," she snapped. "Let's go to the market."

"Okay sure it'll give you time to gawk at the local men selection too" I said as we both grabbed our bags and headed to the door.

"You know me so well Bella."

IV

"Okay here we need lettuce, some fresh fruit and meat. Go and grab the meat and I'll get the fruits and vegetables okay….Ang are you listening?"

"Oh my goodness he is so hot I'll be right back Bella," and before I could stop her she'd rushed off into the crowd and all I could do was shake my head and make my way to the fruit section. The market place was huge. It was a large outdoor shopping center where farmers and ranch hands could set up stalls and sell their merchandise. The produce was always fresh because more then likely it had just come from the sea or the farm.

"Hello can I have a bag please?"

When the man handed me one I went about placing several apples and peaches into it when one of them fell and rolled away behind me.

"Shit, sorry hold on sir," and I ran as fast as I could to catch it when I bumped head first into someone in front of me and fell fruit and all onto the cobblestone pathway.

"Crap I'm so sorry."

I bent over and began shoving the fruit back into my bag when a large pale hand handed me the peach that I had been chasing earlier.

"It's quite alright." He offered me his other hand helping me get off of the ground and I grabbed it graciously, taking the peach from him.

"Thank you so much. I'm so sorry for falling on you."

When I looked up into his eyes I began to wonder if Italy contained nothing but beautiful people. He was gorgeous from his deep brown eyes, to his dark black shoulder length hair elegantly falling over his broad shoulders. With his primly pressed pants and dark dress shirt tucked into them, everything about this man screamed power and sophistication and I was immediately embarrassed that I had fallen at his feet with my groceries.

"Like I said it's quite alright dear. I hope you don't make it a habit of falling at strange men's feet."

The way his dark eyes pierced mine I couldn't help but blush and turn my gaze towards the ground.

"No you're the first." I wanted to slap myself. I hadn't meant that the way it sounded but the way his deep chuckle sent shivers down my spine made me not regret it.

"I see, well I'm honored to be the first."

The way the words rolled off of his accented tongue and the slight bending of his neck had me wanting to throw my self at this man. He was everything, but when I looked up to ask him his name his eyes were focused on something behind me.

"It looks like that young woman over there is attempting to garner your attention."

I turned around swiftly to see Angela looking absolutely ridiculous with a pound of ground beef in one hand jumping up and down and waving emphatically with the other. When I turned back to him to try and explain who she was he was gone. I looked both ways but there was no sign of my mystery man and my heart clenched at possibly never seeing him again.

"Who was that?"

I looked around the market trying to find him again and I turned my head to look at Angela.

"I don't know."

IV

 _I could feel hands coursing down my thighs, hair tendril between my legs. Everything was dark. All I could do was feel. I tried to move my hands but they were tied up above me. I clenched my thighs together trying to relieve the tension between them until there was a sharp slap on the skin._

" _Move again and I'll tie you to a spreader do you understand?"_

 _I nodded my head quickly and settled down back into position._

 _Hands swept up my legs. From my feet to in between my thighs and soon they were inside of me._

" _You're so wet for me little one. Tell me do I make you do this?"_

 _I wasn't permitted to speak, I knew this. He was testing me. When I didn't respond he increased his efforts and my hips shot off of the table._

" _Ah there it is. I was beginning to think you were immune to my talents."_

 _There was silence for a few seconds and then I heard a vibration in the air._

" _Your orgasms are mine. If you come I will be extremely disappointed."_

 _There was no way I could not follow his instructions so with everything in me I tried to resist the pleasure that was falling over me like a wave. He touched the vibration to my center coursing it back and forth while his fingers continued stroking._

" _Resist Isabella, Resist…Isabella…..Bella."_

"Bella get up you're going to be late."

I shot up out of my bed and looked at my clock. It was eight. I had half an hour to get to work, and I was frustrated. The day was already starting to seem long.

IV

It had been two weeks since I'd seen my mystery man and I wasn't ashamed to admit that I missed him. I missed a man that I hadn't talked to for more than five minutes. That I dreamed about him and the things that he could do to me with his large hands. The way he could make me feel; the things that he could teach me. I was inexperienced but I could sense that he had enough carnal knowledge for the both of us.

"Bella you have a table over there."

"Thanks Jane."

I pulled my pen from the pocket of my apron and walked over to my section to take orders. I'd gotten a job at a small restaurant of the coast of the sea to help pay for our rent while we were here. The tips were good and my boss Jane was pleasant so that's all I could ask for. When I got to my section I looked towards the table that Jane had indicated and I paused, my breath leaving my lungs in one quick huff. It was him, my mystery man. He was sitting in the corner booth with two other men. One with the blondest hair I'd ever seen and a scowl etched onto his face as if it'd always been there. The other looked similar to my mystery man with dark hair and a serene smile on his face. When I approached the table all three looked up at me but my eyes connected with the man whose face had plagued my dreams and thoughts for the last two weeks.

"Hello," I stammered out, "My names is Isabella what can I get for you gentlemen?"

"I'll have a scotch no ice."

"Bontà Caius, it's much too early for hard liquor controllati," the dark haired one said and I noted that he seemed to have a peaceful nature to him that made him appear friendly, like he was someone I could befriend. The man named Caius scoffed and waved his fingers at me as if he wanted me to get it anyway so I quickly wrote it down on my pad.

"And for you two gentlemen?"

"I'll have a water dear."

I again wrote that down and then looked at my mystery man eager to appease him in anyway, to get him any drink he asked for. His eyes scanned my face, roamed up and down my body then snapped back to meet my gaze.

"I'll have…whatever you recommend Isabella."

I almost fainted. My name on his lips was pleasure inducing. The way his foreign tongue spoke the syllables and rolled the l's had me wishing no one but him would ever say my name again. I nodded my head quickly and scurried off to complete the order and when I got back to the kitchen I slumped over the counter and took a deep breath.

"Bella, qual è il tuo ordine?"

"English Felix English, I tell you this everyday."

"Just give order to me," he said as he smiled and winked at me.

Felix was ruggedly attractive with his supreme height and dark features but he was nothing compared to the man who sat a few feet away from me, who made my heart pound through my chest with one simple drink order. With a quick decision I added mystery man's drink to the list and gave the order to Felix. When it was finished he placed the tray on the counter and I grabbed it and walked back to the table.

"Here's your scotch sir," I said and placed the drink in front of Caius. "Your water," and I placed it in front of the dark haired man. "And here you go sir," I reached across the table and placed my drink in front of the mystery man, "My recommendation."

I waited with baited breath in front of the table hoping that he liked the drink, that I had pleased him. He picked up the glass lifted it to his nose and sniffed it slightly. He swirled the dark liquid around in the tumbler and pierced me with his dark eyes. He brought the glass to his plump lips, gave it a small swallow then leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"The Giacomo Conterno Barolo Monfortino," he leaned back up and stared directly at me, "Delizioso," he purred out, "The perfect recommendation."

I blushed heavily, pleased on the inside that I had satisfied this gorgeous man. I swiftly took their food orders and walked back to the kitchen to give the orders to Felix.

"Hey Jane I'm going to the restroom really quickly can you cover my tables for me?"

She waved her hand at me in silent agreement and I rushed back into the bathroom to splash some water on my face. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and tried to give myself a pep talk. I'd never encountered a man who'd made me feel like he did. I was flushed and couldn't concentrate on anything or anyone but him. I used the stalls washed my hands and walked out of the restroom only to walk right into none other than the mystery man.

"Here we meet again. Why does it seem that you're always running into me?" he questioned with his hands on my waist trying to steady me.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to," I stuttered out looking down at the floor.

"Once again it's okay sweetheart," and he grabbed my chin and gently lifted my face to look at him, "And call me Mr. Volturi."

* * *

Translations

 **Bontà:** Goodness

 **Controllati:** Control yourself

 **Bella, qual è il tuo ordine:** Bella what's your order

 **Giacomo Conterno Barolo Monfortino:** Name of a high priced wine

 **Delizioso:** Delicious

I'll be updating every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so see you guys next week!


	5. Reoccurring

Reoccurring

"Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences." –Emery Allen

* * *

" _Call me Mr. Volturi,"_ the words that resonated in my head throughout my entire shift.

Volturi? That name sounded familiar. As I was wiping down the tables towards the end of the night I kept asking myself where I had heard that name before.

Volturi.

The Volturi brothers.

Heidi.

Heidi had mentioned them when she had showed Angela and I the apartment. The Volturi brothers? Those two men sitting with him must've been his brothers. Brothers? They didn't look anything alike though. One of them had distinct bright blonde hair that didn't have any indication it had come from a bottle, and the others facial features hinted that he couldn't at all be related to the other two. They all may be business partners but there was no way they were brothers.

"Bella could you speed things up a little, I'd like to get home before it gets too dark?"

I turned my head to look over at Jane who was stacking chairs on top of the tables.

"Yeah sorry I'm moving."

When we were done I walked back to the employee room to grab my stuff when I saw Felix downing his jacket getting ready to leave as well.

"Bella do you need ride home?"

I turned my head and looked outside to see that it was indeed late and starting to look a little overcast. I didn't enjoy the idea of having to walk all the way back to my place by myself in that weather.

"Yeah I would appreciate that Felix thank you," I said and wrapped myself up in my jacket and headed towards the door.

"My pleasure sweet Bella," he replied and he held the door open for me so I could walk through it, "My pleasure."

V

When we got to my place Felix walked around the car to open the door for me and helped me out of the seat.

"Thanks Felix," I said and hopped out smoothing my skirt down and gathering my belongings from his car.

"You're very welcome," and he closed the door behind me. "So Bella I was wondering if you weren't busy if you would like to go out on date with me." His accent was endearing and the hopeful smile he had on his face made me want to say yes simply to not disappointment him, but all I could see was in my head, his eyes on body and his hands on my waist.

"I'm sorry Felix," I started and he immediately began shaking his head.

"I knew it," he said and began backing away towards the driver side of his vehicle, "I was foolish to think you unattached," and before I could deny his claim he climbed into his car and drove away. I felt bad, I honestly did and I vowed the next day that I would correct his assumption at work during my shift. I swiped my resident's only access pass onto the entry box and when the door clicked I made my way inside. When I got to the lobby I started walking towards the back where the elevators were when I heard the unmistakable timbre of Mr. Volturi's voice that stopped me dead in my tracks. I whipped my head around in his direction and there he was surrounded by a group of men decked out in business suits, two of whom had been with him at the restaurant early this afternoon.

"Alright gentlemen if there are no more questions we can reconvene tomorrow morning at the office yes?"

With a chorus of 'yes sir's' the group departed and began heading in my direction. I was waiting for the elevator to come down, I had no where to run, so I nervously fixed my hair and smoothed down the front of my shirt hoping to look somewhat put together. When I felt the shiver course down my spine I knew he was close. My breath came in short huffs and I could smell his cologne in the air.

"Isabella?" He almost purred the word out and I cursed the reaction my body had to his voice once again. I could feel my panties dampening by the second. I braced myself and turned around to look into his eyes.

"Hello again Mr. Volturi," my voice sounded breathy, I couldn't help it. I just hoped that he hadn't noticed.

"What are you doing out this late piccolino?"

I didn't recognize the term he used but I responded anyway.

"I just left from work and this is where I live sir."

His gaze made me nervous and I began to inadvertently fidget, twisting my fingers around into the small extra fabric at the bottom of my apron.

"I see, and has everything been to your liking? I trust that my employees are treating you fairly."

I nodded my head quickly then tilted my head to the side slightly in confusion.

"Your employees," I questioned, "What do you mean employees?"

He grasped my fiddling fingers in his hand and caressed my wrist with his fingertips.

"Employees…the people that I employ," he said with a slight smirk on his full lips, "The people that are in my service."

I bristled slightly at his condescending tone and tried to jerk my hands out of his grasp but he simply tightened his hold and made longer strokes with the tips of his fingers from my wrist to the curve of my elbow.

"I know what employees are," I said trying to clear the haze of pleasure that his touch induced, "I just didn't know that you owned this building."

When the elevator dinged he dropped my arm grabbed my hand and walked both of us into the small cubicle.

"I own several residential properties as well as restaurants including the one you work in. What floor do you need tesoro?"

"Fifth please."

He leaned forward, so close that I could feel his chest pressed against my back, and wrapped his arm around me to press the five on the paneled wall in front of us. He then pressed the button for the penthouse suite and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Do you live here as well?" I murmured quietly.

I could feel him shake his head slightly in negation and I could feel his breath by my ear when he began to speak.

"No, piccolino I don't. I just use the space as an extra office that way I won't have to take my work home with me so to speak."

I nodded my head in comprehension and we rode the rest of the way up to my floor in silence. When the elevator dinged signaling our arrival, I moved to exit when he stopped me.

"Isabella?"

I turned quickly to see him take a small step towards me. He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Sweet dreams," he breathed out over my skin and it pebbled in response.

I blushed heavily and extracted my hand from his possession.

"Sweet dreams to you too Mr. Volturi." and the elevators doors shut behind me.

V

I took a sip of my coffee rubbed my eyes vigorously and looked back at my computer screen. As soon as I got to my place I pulled out my laptop and searched for Aro Volturi.

I didn't want to be caught of guard again the next time I saw him. There were pictures of him online with the three men others called his brothers but I had been right, they weren't related. Caius and Marcus, as I had found that to be the name dark haired man, were business associates. They met in college and had formed a monopoly trio so strong that they'd nearly taken over all of the profitable business ventures in Italy. I flushed at thinking about how intelligent was. Aro Volturi. Even his name caused my insides to quiver, and my panties to flood. Aro was brilliant, successful and called to me like no other man had ever before. I was startled from my search when I heard keys in the door and saw Angela walking through the entryway.

"Look at you," I exclaimed, "walking in here at the crack of dawn."

"Oh calm down Bella it's barely midnight and anyway I met a guy."

I rolled my eyes at her and quickly minimized my screen as she approached closer to the dining table.

"Ang you're always meeting guys. What's so different about this one?"

"Oh Bella he's perfect. He's tall; he's got this gorgeous complexion and the cutest accent I've ever heard."

"Angela we're in the Mediterranean, you've just described every man within a fifty mile radius of us."

"Demetri is different okay," she huffed at me, "He took me out on his boat and we watched the stars and ate the food that he prepared for us. Bella…it was amazing." She was gazing at the ceiling with stars in her own eyes and her arms slumped at her sides. "He's picking me up tomorrow and I want you to meet him."

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head in agreement

"Okay Ang sure I'll meet him."

V

That night when I got in my bed I could hear Angela through the wall on the phone presumably talking to her Demetri, and it made me wish that I could hear Mr. Volturi's voice before I slept. That I could feel his hands on other parts of me and not just my wrist, but as I closed my eyes and slid my hands into my panties to feel my wetness I knew that regardless I would indeed have sweet dreams.

* * *

Translations

 **Piccolino** : Little one

 **Tesoro** : Sweetheart


	6. Misunderstanding

Misunderstandings

"Most of the trouble in life comes from misunderstanding, I think," – L.M. Montgomery

* * *

When I woke the next morning my thighs were sticky and I instantly flushed in remembrance of my dreams that night. As a teenager I'd only ever touched myself a handful of times. I'd been kissed by two boys in my whole life and touched underneath my shirt once. My wealth of sexual knowledge was limited but that didn't stop me from slipping my hands into my panties every night since I'd met Aro Volturi at the diner. Even now just thinking about him, I could feel my juices leaking down my thighs and I moaned softly as I rubbed my tender nipples.

I could still remember the way he pressed against me in the elevator his broad chest cradling me against his frame.

I slipped my other hand into my panties and gently rubbed my clit, rotating my fingers.

I could still feel his lips pressed against my palm as I slid a finger into my opening arching my back in response. I added another and plunged deeper searching for that spot that would give me the release I was aching for. Harder and harder I pushed my fingers rubbing my nipples trying to reach that peak I had recently come to know well. I reached down, twisted my clit and came with a sharp pinch, my mouth opening in response.

I collapsed back on the bed breathing hard, wiping my fingers on the sheets next to me. I would have to wash later.

VI

"Alright that's a sausage and cheese omelet with a mimosa and strawberry crepes with orange juice. Can I get you anything else?"

When the customers shook their heads no I headed back to the kitchen to give the orders to Felix.

"Hey Bella?"

I turned my head to see Jane standing behind me trying to get my attention. She was a small little thing standing at no more than five feet, with bright blond hair and striking blue eyes. She had one of those childlike youthful faces that made it was hard to believe she was older than me. She was never intentionally rude but she was a little standoffish with her eyebrows ever presently scrunched together in seriousness. She never talked much about herself but I got the impression that she was running from something back home just like I was.

"Yeah," I answered back.

"You've got a customer over there. He asked specifically to be seated in your section."

She smirked at me slightly and brushed past me into the kitchen. I chewed my lip lightly and made my way back to my section to see none other than Mr. Volturi himself sitting in a booth alone perusing the menu. I took a minute to watch him unaware and admired the way he looked. It was obvious he was affluent with his designer overcoat and Italian leather shoes but it was the way he carried his self that impressed me. His perfect posture, the pressed back shoulders, neck long, knees bent legs straight almost hitting the table underneath, his silky glossed hair that was partially clipped back and fell over his strong shoulders, his masculine jaw line that I could just imagine running my tongue along in raging ecstasy. Everything about this man called to me and I would do my utmost to satisfy him today.

"Are you done ogling piccolino or do you plan to stand there all morning observing from the sidelines?"

His voice was sharp and my face turned crimson at being caught watching him. I rushed to his table and pulled out my pad to take his order.

"Sorry Sir, what can I get for you this morning?"

He placed his eyes on my frame and observed me for a short while in the same manner that I had done to him. It unnerved me and I began to fidget twisting my hands and biting on my pen.

"I recall asking you to call me Mr. Volturi. Did you dismiss my instructions that quickly Isabella?"

His eyes were piercing and I was upset that I had fumbled and not done what he had asked and began to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Volturi," and I let my gaze fall to the floor, "It seems that all I'm doing around you is apologizing."

I didn't see him stand up from the table but I suddenly felt his hands on my face and I looked up into his eyes.

"It's quite alright caro, cerca il perdono è naturale per voi." He said and even though I didn't know understand him my eyes still shut in contentment from the way he mastered the language and how the words rolled so elegantly off of his tongue.

"Will you sit with me? I would very much like to speak with you."

He indicated the booth section right across from him and I looked at Jane who was standing by the kitchen eying us. I pulled away from his grasp and tried to right myself.

"I'm not so sure my boss would be okay with me sitting down on the job when I should be attending to my other customers."

His eyes said a host of things that his lips did not. He pursed his mouth and said, "The only thing you need to worry about is me. My niece will not put up too much of a fight."

I sat into the booth that he indicated and watched as he settled across from me, "Your niece?" I questioned.

He nodded his head in acquiesce and pulled the sides of his coat apart slightly.

"Honorary niece but niece all the same, her father is a very good friend of mine. We are considered to be brothers so she is my niece."

"One of the men you came with yesterday?" I questioned.

"Yes the one who ordered two fingers of scotch at ten in the morning," he smirked as the words left his mouth.

We sat in silence for a while as he watched me and I looked anywhere but at him and just as I was about to get up and go back to work he spoke.

"You're very fascinating," he said. "There's something about you that draws others in."

I shook my head and began to deny his claim, "I don't know about that."

"I'm not one for exaggeration Isabella, I speak the truth always. You have a presence about you that makes others flock to your very being, me included. It's why that kitchen boy hasn't kept his eyes off of you since you sat down with me."

I knew he was talking about Felix but another part of his observation caught my attention.

"You," I questioned, "You're drawn to me?"

He settled his hands on the table and clasped them together.

"Undoubtedly so," he said and then paused, looked down at his watch and cursed under his breath, "Mi dispiace piccolino but I'm afraid I have to get back to the office."

He rose to gather himself and I stood with him. He glanced at me for a second, then stepped forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Fino al prossimo tempo dolce Isabella," he breathed out across my skin then turned swiftly and walked out the door.

I breathed out deeply and turned to walk back to the break room when I heard someone's voice behind me.

"Ma'am do you think we can have our food now?" and I nodded my head and rushed back towards the kitchen.

VI

The lunch rush was always hectic but it seemed that today every person who lived in Tuscany was in our restaurant. Businessmen on lunch break, the farmers and fisherman from the market, even Heidi and Gianna from our building came and sat down to eat. When there seemed to be a little slack and a few of my tables were cleared I walked over to Jane.

"Hey you never told me that Mr. Volturi was your uncle."

She finished crossing out the tables that were full on the reception desk than turned around to look at me.

"Well I never had a reason to I mean you haven't exactly been forthcoming with your family history either." She quirked her eyebrows at me and I felt a little contrite for attacking her the way I did.

"You're right."

I went to speak again when she interrupted me.

"Speak of the devil," she said and I turned around to see Mr. Volturi at a table once again in my section but he wasn't alone this time. There was a woman with him.

"I wonder why he brought Diana here. She hates eating at places like this."

The obvious contempt in Jane's voice made the churning in my stomach worse and I suddenly felt violently ill. There was no way I could go out there and serve him with that woman sitting next to him. She was gorgeous with her long black hair and perfectly white straight teeth. Her complexion was flawless and I felt I felt like a fool.

"Jane," I whispered and she drew closer to hear me. "I don't feel so well can you cover my tables I think I'm about to be sick," and before she could even agree I rushed off to the bathroom. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think. All I could see was that woman draped all over him like she owned him, laughing and drinking wine with a man who only hours ago had said he was drawn to me. Who had looked at me like he wanted me. I was confused, and hurt.

I splashed my face with some water and blotted my skin with a napkin before making my way back to the kitchen. I would hide out there until I knew he was gone.

"Isabella?" I heard his voice behind me.

I froze. I couldn't ignore him, no matter how bad I wanted to. He had a hold on me. So I turned around to face him. He stepped closer and I took an equal step backwards not wanting to be caught in his web again. His eyes narrowed sharply at my retreat and I whimpered in response.

"Are you alright Tesoro? Jane said you were ill." The concern in his voice made me flinch because the physical proof that he indeed did not care was sitting at the same booth that he had occupied earlier with me. I nodded my head once sharply to acknowledge his question and his eyes narrowed once again.

"I expect answers to the questions I ask you Isabella." He bit the words out his voice hard like steel. "Do not make me repeat myself."

I moved to answer him my mouth open to respond when we were interrupted.

"Are you ready to go fratello?" the woman Diana stepped up behind him and tucked her hand into his arm.

He watched me slightly for a second and then nodded his head to her and they walked out together. Arm in arm, and then I knew drawn to me or not there was no way that I could compete with _Diana,_ and my heart clenched at the thought.

* * *

Translations

 **Piccolino:** Little one

 **Caro,** **cerca il perdono è naturale per voi:** Dear seeking forgiveness comes natural to you.

 **Mi dispiace piccolino:** I'm sorry little one

 **Fino al prossimo tempo dolce Isabella:** Until next time sweet Isabella

Review and let me know what you think!


	7. Declaration

Declaration

"When he comes for her, she has no control, no way to shut the door, and nowhere to run. That's when she listens."- Donna Lynn Hope

* * *

He came to the restaurant everyday after that. Always sitting in my section looking to the kitchen waiting to see me walking towards him with my pad and pen, but I couldn't do it. I wasn't going to serve him after the way he'd made me feel. Whether it had been intentional or not he'd made it seem like he had feelings for me, the way he would casually touch me, run his hands along my wrists and waist or any part of my body he could touch. The way he would look at me, like his eyes wanted to devour every part of my mind, body and soul. No, I wasn't going to fall into that trap again. I wasn't strong enough to go through that, but I wasn't going to sit on the wayside either. I had options and I was going to use them.

VII

"Bella you ready to go?"

"Yeah Felix give me just one second," and I zipped my jacket up and walked towards the front of the restaurant where Felix was waiting for me. He'd given me rides home from work everyday since that first time. Those rides home were where we talked and got to know one another. I'd found out that Felix was a student trying to put himself through school.

He was a culinary major and wanted to be a high-end chef in a major restaurant in Rome one day. His family were middle class people who lived out in the country-side and operated their own grape juice company. It was small and probably always would be, but the broad smile that spread across his face when he talked about them made me believe that he was proud regardless of how well the company did or didn't do. He talked about his brothers and little sisters, and I listened and nodded my head because I could feel that he was homesick and talking made him feel better.

When we pulled up in front of my complex I took a deep breath and turned to face him.

"Hey Felix?"

He turned to look at me with a soft smile on his lips.

"Si Bella?"

I felt a little bad for using Felix like this knowing that he had feelings for me that I could never fully reciprocate, but I refused to mope around for Aro Volturi any longer and getting out and experiencing new things with new people would be the first step to getting over him.

"I was wondering if you weren't busy this weekend if you would-"

He interrupted me swiftly with a calculating look on his face, "I thought you were taken Isabella."

I shook my head softly, "No I'm not."

He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes at me, "I do not wish to be caught somewhere I do not belong Isabella. Most important I do not want to be on Aro Volturi's bad side."

I was taken aback. Felix had never talked to me like this before. I was so use to the sweet and friendly Felix that the man sitting in front of me was intimidating and I didn't know what to say.

"What does have to do with this?"

He shook his head slightly and smirked at me, "I am no fool Bella and I am a man. I know when a man wants something and whether you know or not Aro Volturi wants you."

I didn't believe him, I couldn't believe him not after what I'd seen at the diner, not with the way he'd paraded that women around the restaurant. No, he did not want me.

"I think you have it mixed up Felix, he has someone already," I said and I looked to my lap because even that small confession felt like battery acid churning in my stomach. But he shook his head profusely denying my claim.

"No, attached or not Aro wants you, and you are a fool to believe otherwise."

The turn this conversation had taken made me uncomfortable and I quickly shifted it back to my original point.

"Well would you like to do something as friends then? I don't have many friends here."

He gave it a small consideration moving his head back and forth in contemplation.

"Si, we can do something as friends," and he stuck his hand out in agreement.

I laughed slightly and shook his hand then made my way out of his car.

"Good night Felix," I shouted and sent a wave over my head.

"Buona notte beautiful Bella."

And as I walked through the doors of my apartment building I didn't see the man leaning over the balcony of the penthouse suite silently fuming with a cigar in his hand.

VII

When I got to my apartment I twisted my key in the lock and walked through the entryway only to pause when my feet hit a pair of purple lace panties on the floor. I kicked them to the side and continued walking only to stop again when I stepped on a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Angela!"

I heard a shuffle of noise and she came down the hallway wrapped in a blanket with a big shirtless Italian man standing behind her. She brushed her hair back behind her ears and tried to avoid my eye contact.

"Hey Bella, I didn't think you'd be home this early."

I looked at my watch then back up at her.

"Angela it's eleven o' clock at night, and I didn't expect to walk into a late night freak show in my apartment either so I guess we're all a bit surprised tonight."

"Bella I know this looks bad and everything but this is Demetri, the guy I was telling you about."

Demetri lifted his hand up that was clasping his shirt in it and waved at me. I bent down and picked up the boxer briefs and tossed them to him.

"It's nice to meet you Demetri. Now I'm going to bed guys try to keep it down okay," and I squeezed my way through the scarcely clad couple and walked down the hall to my room.

"Sorry Bella," Angela shouted after the door slammed shut.

"Whatever you slut," and I heard her laughing as I rolled over in my bed and shut my eyes.

VII

When I got up that morning Felix was waiting in my living room and Angela was jumping up and down on my bed.

"Ang what in the hell are you doing?"

She plopped down on top of me and put both of her hands on the sides of my face.

"Bella he is so hot. Is he why you've been moping around here lately?"

I didn't want to think of the real reason why I had been moping so I shook her off and got up to get ready.

"First off I wasn't moping and second it's not like that Ang, we're just friends."

"Pfft yeah right, you can't be 'just friends' with a man who looks like that. I would sit on his face Bella, he's that hot."

I turned around and looked at her, "I think the guy whose face you sat on last night would highly object to that."

I walked around her and grabbed by bag and made my way out to greet Felix.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I shook my head at her and slammed my door behind me.

"Hey Felix you ready?"

He walked up and kissed me on both cheeks, "Si, Andiamo Isabella."

VII

I genuinely couldn't remember ever having had this much fun in my life. Felix took me to a vineyard out in the hills of Chianti. The director let us get into these huge bucket vats and stomp on the grapes that they used to make the wine. We laughed, I fell over at least twice but I'd never had a more enjoyable experience than that one. After we washed off he lead me to the terrace where they had different wines and platters of cheese laid out where we could sit and watch the sun set. I sat down and plucked a few cheese cubes off of the tray and into my mouth. I swallowed it down and looked at him.

"Thank you for this Felix."

He turned to me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I mean I've been having a hard time as of late and…I just really appreciate this. I needed it," and I got up to give him a hug. When I pulled back he pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Well now you owe me," he said. "Introduce me to a few pretty ladies and we'll be even."

I laughed lightly and he snickered a little sticking his hands in his pockets, when we were interrupted.

"Well this looks cozy."

I snapped by head around to see no one other than Aro Volturi standing in the archway looking furious, but even in his angry stance I couldn't help but admire how good he looked. His hair long falling over his shoulders and partially clipped back. He was picture perfect, and the ultimate example of put together with his hands held behind his back and his designer suit and overcoat, but his flared nostrils and clenched jaws gave him away. He was frenzied and raging, and he was exquisite.

"Mr. Volturi, what are you-," I started but he interrupted me.

"Leave us boy, what I have to say will not be heard by anyone but Isabella."

Felix looked to me and then slightly shook his head.

"I don't think I should leave Bella here by herself."

Aro took a stepped forward and hissed the words out of his mouth, "What you think young man is immaterial, now remove yourself before I have you forcibly extracted."

I could tell the last thing he wanted to do was follow Aro's orders but he clenched his lips together and walked off of the terrace and back into the lodge. It was silent for a very long time, Aro watching me and presumably gathering his words together, but I was pissed and getting angrier by the second. How dare he follow me here, and how dare he kick my friend out.

"Aro what exactly do you think-,"

"Be silent." He snarled and I quickly closed my mouth. "You do not address me as Aro because I have not given you permission to do so. You will be quiet until I am finished speaking do you understand?"

I wasn't going to respond to him with the way he was talking to me. I wasn't some trained puppy he could direct and ask to do tricks whenever it pleased him. So I stayed silent.

"Do you understand me Isabella?" his voice was steel and his eyes were dark, so dark they almost looked black, but I felt like being snarky.

"I thought you wanted be to be silent ?" my voice was sugary sweet and I tilted my head to the side in innocence. He smirked harshly but I knew he found nothing funny about the situation.

"Oh you'll pay for that," he eased out and I whimpered involuntarily in response. I couldn't help my body's reaction to him and when he stepped closer to me I knew I was done for. "But first we're going to set a few things straight." He stepped closer to me until I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to and I almost did, but I clutched my hands together and held them in front of me.

"Look at me while I'm speaking little girl," and my eyes snapped up to his. He smirked again but this time I could tell it was in pleasure. He liked when I followed his commands.

"Good, now I want you to understand something Isabella I'm not a man that enjoys being avoided. When I want someone or something I expect them to come to me, and quickly. I do not play games and I do not like people who play them with me. When I told you I was drawn to you I meant it. That was not a lie."

I moved to interrupt him and opened my mouth to speak but he raised his eyebrows and I immediately closed my lips.

"I'm not prone to falsifying feelings or actions Isabella, I mean what I say." He stepped closer to me and placed his hands on my cheeks, "I've come to care for you Isabella," and he lightly grazed his lips on the side of my mouth.

I roughly pulled away from his embrace and backed up a few steps.

"Do not say you care for me when two weeks ago you walked into the diner and sat in my section with another woman expecting me to serve you."

He paused slightly and then smiled, "I presume the woman you are speaking of is Diana?"

"I don't care to hear her name!" I proclaimed.

"Do not raise your voice at me. If you had listened long enough you would know that that woman is my sister. Her name is Diana Valentina Volturi."

I was stunned, shocked and most of all embarrassed.

"Oh…I don't know what to say."

"I'm assuming that's a first for you Tesoro?"

I glared at him but he only chuckled and stepped closer to me.

"Now there's another matter that we need to discuss."

"What's that?" I asked in confusion.

"That boy that brought you here," I frowned slightly knowing where this was going. "I do not want you around him anymore."

I glared at him slightly, "What do you mean, I work with him?"

"Yes I know," and he stepped closer, "but working together does not include late night drives and dates to wineries piccolino."

I glared harder, "Have you been watching me?"

He stepped even closer and slid his hand in the hair at the nape of my neck, "I take care of what his mine Isabella."

His touch was dizzying but I cleared my thoughts enough to speak to him, "I'm no ones property."

He tightened his grasp in my hair and jerked my face closer to his, "You are mine Isabella," he demanded and he leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "You belong to me," and he placed his lips on mine devouring and conquering my lips, plunging is tongue into my mouth. I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes, they were dark and thundering, his lips were swollen and pink and he looked delicious. I leaned forward again, wrapped my arms around his neck, plunged my fingers into his silky strands and claimed his lips like he was claiming mine. I was his but he was undoubtedly mine as well.

* * *

Translations

 **Buona notte:** Good night

 **Andiamo:** Let's go

 **Tesoro:** Sweetheart

 **Piccolino:** little one

Your reviews make my day guys! Let me know what you think.


	8. Reign

**AN:** Sorry guys this would have been up earlier today but I was suffering through a bad case of food poisoning so here we are. I know a few of you have asked so just to clarify, all of the characters in this story are human and will remain that way. Enjoy!

* * *

Reign

"You must learn to let go. Release the stress. You were never in control anyway." – Steve Maraboli

* * *

" _You are mine Isabella," he demanded and he leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "You belong to me,"_ _and he placed his lips on mine devouring and conquering my lips, plunging is tongue into my mouth._

VIII

When he lifted his lips from mine, I gasped for breath desperately trying to get air into my lungs. He brought his hand down to my chest in between my breasts, his long fingers gently rubbing back and forth across the soft skin.

"Breathe sweet one," he whispered his hands gently scraping against the tops of my cleavage, "Breathe."

I took one final long breath and his hand fell to my stomach sliding along my pubic bone before wrapping itself around my waist drawing me imperceptibly closer to him. Wrapping me in his arms, I laid my head on the swell of his muscled chest and breathed him in. He smelled like man, like safety, like home. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and felt him graze his palms down my back ghosting over the tops of my bottom before resting at the base of my spine.

"Piccolino there are things that we still need to discuss."

I lifted my head from his chest and gazed at him my eyes resting on his face.

"What else is there to talk about?"

He took a deep breath no doubt preparing himself for what he wanted to say and then he spoke to me.

"I would like to provide you with some means of transportation now that that boy will no longer be escorting you around." The way he sneered out 'that boy' made me bristle a little and I instantly tried to protest my objection at him providing me with anything.

" I don't think that will be necessary-."

He slid his hand down to my bottom and squeezed it tightly the flesh stinging in response making me promptly close my mouth. He placed his other hand along my face letting his fingers skim softly along my bottom lip.

"I told you that I take care of what is mine Isabella. I do not like the thought of you walking late at night back to your apartment alone. I have a driver named Afton that will now be at your disposal. If you need to go anywhere, anywhere at all call him and he will come."

With my butt check still in the firm almost painful grasp of his hand, I was wary of making anymore smart remarks so I nodded my head in acquiesce. He let go of my bottom soothing the skin slightly with the palm of his hand then smacking it sharply before returning his appendage to the small of my back. He kissed me softly on the lips then released me from his arms and grabbed my hand.

"Come, sweetheart let's get you home."

VIII

It was hard to concentrate on anything days after that. Everywhere I looked, I saw Aro. He consumed my every thought like he had consumed me and I was caught in his web. I could still feel his lips on my mouth, his tongue caressing mine, his strong fingers grasping the tendrils of hair at the nape of my neck. He had possessed me and I could think of nothing but him. I touched myself thinking about the strong way he had grasped my ass in his hands smacking it and gripping it so severely. My orgasms hadn't ever been stronger.

I found that Aro was diligent in insuring that I used Afton's services whenever possible. The first time I walked past him on my way to the market refusing to let him drive me to a spot that was only two blocks away, he immediately called Aro. I was under the impression that Afton's job was riding on my compliance and his ability to look after my safety, and I was beginning to think that he was more of a bodyguard then a driver. No matter where he took me he always waited right outside the establishment and parked directly in the front. He constantly reported to Aro, informing him if there was traffic, if and when we stopped for gas or even when I got into an argument with the man at a jewelry stall because I thought his produce was overpriced. I didn't like being micromanaged and watched like a child, but he had yet to overstep his boundaries and invade my personal space. He was doing his job, following the orders given to him and I couldn't fault him for that, but it was Aro whose obsessive and over bearing tendencies were starting to wear on me.

"Hey Angela, I'm heading out okay."

She nodded her head at me and waved over her shoulder too engrossed in the television to turn around. I shook my head at her and made my down the hall and out to the lobby. When I got outside, I could see Afton standing on the street leaning against the town car he used to drive me around.

"Miss Swan," He nodded his head at me and moved to open the door. When I was in comfortably, he closed it and got into the drivers seat.

"Where are we headed today ma'am?"

"Afton you don't have to call me that, Bella is just fine."

"Yes ma'am of course."

I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed, his eyes connecting with mine in the rearview mirror.

"I feel like being a tourist today Afton, can you recommended any good spots?"

He was quiet for a minute then made a sharp turn down a small street and drove his way back where we had come from.

"I have an idea ma'am and I think you'll enjoy it."

VIII

I was starting to regret asking Afton to give me the full Italian experience. The man had the endurance of a mule and the stamina of well-seasoned runner. He took me everywhere from the Tower of Pisa to the Statue of David but what I enjoyed the most was the Ponte Vecchio bridge, the oldest bridge in Florence. It was an obvious attraction site with its rich historical background, but what I loved most were the people. The locals who'd lived here all of their lives and made an honest living by setting up shops and selling their handmade jewelry; goldsmith's with valuable handcrafted earrings, necklaces and bracelets, artists who drew portraits on site and charged a little of nothing happy to just see the appreciation in the customers eyes when they saw their work. It was on that very bridge that I found myself immersed in a handful of intricate one-of-a-kind gold pieces when I heard someone call my name.

"Miss Swan?"

I turned around to see Marcus the man whom I remembered dining with Aro several days earlier. He was a lot taller then I had given him credit for. My head just meeting the middle of his chest, my neck straining to look up and see his face. He dressed similar to Aro, wearing a full suit and tie, his shoes buffed so hard they shined. His hair was long, longer than Aro's and he let it hang free around his face and fall down past his shoulder blades.

I didn't know how to address him so I chose to play it safe.

"Mr. Volturi?"

He shook his head at me and chuckled softly, "I am not my brother Miss Swan, you may call me by my given name, Marcus."

I smiled softly at him, "Well then you may call me Bella."

"Bella?" he questioned, "I was under the impression that your name was Isabella."

"It is I just prefer Bella."

"That may be something you choose to mention to Aro then," he said a pleasant smile crossing his lips, "As he has a plethora of names for your dear one but Bella is not among them."

I blushed heavily and tilted my head to where Afton was standing in the crowd trying to blend in but not quite pulling it off.

"Your brother has a hard time being convinced of anything that he did not come up with himself."

Marcus glanced at Afton behind us, a calculating look in his eye before he returned his gaze back to me.

"Miss Swan my brother is a man who does nothing in half measures. He is use to and expects to have full control at all times. If that is something you imagine you cannot handle then it would be best to get out now before both of you get any deeper."

I brushed my hair back behind my ears and looked to the ground.

"I've noticed sir, but it's not something that bothers me."

Marcus said nothing for a long while silently observing me. His eyes were penetrating, strong and dark, and when I picked my head back up to look at him, he grinned at me.

"I see. Well if anyone has a chance of tolerating him it may be you _Bella_."

He stepped closer and patted me on the head slightly. Coming from anyone else it might have felt patronizing but Marcus had a way about him that was soothing. His very being was calming and peaceful.

"I must go young Bella but have a good evening," and he made his way off, walking across the rest of the bridge, but before he got to the end he stopped and turned around a little ways off and called my name.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes?"

"If anyone has a chance of convincing Aro of anything it is you. You hold more cards in your hand then the dealer at the moment sweet girl, just use them quickly and correctly before he seizes the game and changes the rules."

VIII

I thought about my encounter with Marcus as I laid in my bed that night, what he'd told me about holding all of the cards was running through my head on loop. I knew that Aro had a control issue, that was obvious but it didn't bother me. Yes, having Afton follow me around all the time was nerve racking and felt a little like I was being babysat, but if that was the small concession that I had to pay to have Aro Volturi kiss me and grab me like he did to today I was fine with it.

There was something about the force and command that he used to run his life that drew me to him. The way he directed me and knew exactly what he wanted from me at all times made me feel secure. I was beginning to believe that he was right, he didn't lie. He knew what he wanted and judging by Afton's presence, who was still sitting outside my apartment, he wanted me.

"Ugh."

I paused and listened hard wondering where that noise had came from.

"Oh baby harder."

I couldn't believe her! This was the third night in a row that Angela had brought her boyfriend over and they were loud, the bed bumping against the side of the wall, her screams preventing me from getting any rest. I sat up and thumped my fist against the wall.

"Hey shut the hell up over there I'm trying to sleep."

The noises didn't stop for another hour and when they were done it was almost two in the morning. When I heard her walk Demetri to the door and tell him goodbye I got out of my bed and walked into the living room to talk to her.

"Don't you think you could have a little compassion for other people and take your little rendezvous over to his place assuming that he has one?"

"Look Bella, it's not a big deal," she said and she moved past me into the kitchen, "Maybe if you had your own relationship you wouldn't be so invested in mine."

"I'm not invested in you relationship Angela I'm just asking that if you're going to have loud sex that you respect the fact that I'm your roommate and take it somewhere else."

"Oh Bella hop off it okay, this is just as much my apartment as it is yours if I want to screw my boyfriend on the kitchen counter that's what I'm going to do. Find someone you can screw and get out of my business," and she stormed off behind me and into the living room.

"For your information Angela I have someone I can screw I just don't sleep with men a week after I've met them."

She leaned closer to me and smirked slightly, "You mean Aro?"

My eyes widened. I didn't know how she knew about him. I barely knew what we had so how could she.

"What you think I didn't notice that guy following you around all the time," she stepped closer to me and spoke again, "Or the secret meeting in the lobby or the fact the Felix is telling anyone who will listen about what happened at the winery. You're aiming a little high don't you think?"

I stepped back slightly and looked at her, "What do you mean aiming high?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me, "Well don't you think a man like Aro is a little out of your range, from what I've heard he dates the tall leggy supermodel type, and you're…well…not that."

I drew back from her and took a breath sharply in shock. She'd never talked to me like that before and I wouldn't admit it to her but it hurt. I wasn't going to let her get the best of me though. So I squared my shoulders back and met her eye to eye.

"Well so far Aro hasn't had any complaints about my legs or any other part of my body."

She leaned her head back and laughed loudly before coming even closer to me, "Yeah spreading your legs for a rich man is a smart move Bella but it won't last. You can't handle a man like Aro Volturi and when it falls apart he'll move on to someone better, prettier and someone who can get their own parents to love them."

I wasn't going to let her see me cry. I refused to allow her to think that she'd won but I couldn't stay here any longer. I ran to my room grabbed my bag and left the apartment. I made it all the way to the lobby and outside before I broke down, sobs ripping there way out of my chest and into the air. Angela had been my friend since I'd moved to Forks but maybe I hadn't ever really known her. She was always a girl who'd said how she felt and was brutally honest and blunt but I never thought she'd felt that way about me. She was the only person who really knew me here and that made me feel more alone then ever.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan are you okay?"

I could here Afton calling my name and trying to check on me but I was in no mood to reassure him of sanity that I didn't feel I had yet.

"Not now Afton please."

I could hear him on the phone murmuring to someone, the conversation was brief and before I could determine whom he had been speaking to, he hung up and came closer to me.

"Miss Swan, I have instructions to bring you to Mr. Volturi immediately."

He grabbed me softly by the arm and guided me into the backseat of the car. I wasn't going to protest. I could admit that I needed Aro's calming scent and his secure arms wrapped around me. I wanted him and if he asked for Afton to bring me to him, then I would go. We had been driving for a while before I noticed that we were heading in the opposite direction of the city.

"Aro doesn't live downtown?" I asked him never having thought about where Aro would reside.

"No ma'am he lives in a villa deep in the country-side. You should rest it will take awhile to get there."

I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes trying to drive all thoughts of Angela from my mind.

VIII

When I woke up we were no longer moving and I could hear Aro's voice talking to Afton in the front seat.

"What happened? I left you in charge of her safety and she ends up running from her home in the middle of the night in tears."

He was angry and I can tell Afton was a few seconds away from loosing his job when I spoke up.

"It's not his fault," I breathed out trying to wake myself up, "He doesn't know what happened."

Aro opened the back door and before I could object, grabbed me by the arm and hoisted me into his chest.

"Your services are no longer required tonight Afton. I will call you in the morning."

He began walking to his home the big double door entrance framed by pillars and flowers beds on each side. I turned my head into his chest and breathed him in letting his scent calm me.

"If Afton leaves," I said the words slightly muffled by his shirt, "how will I get home?"

He walked up the stairs leading to the door and paused slightly looking down at me.

"You won't be leaving tonight Isabella," he said his eyes roaming over my face before he walked into the house and kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

Translations

 **Piccolino:** Little one

 **Ponte Vecchio:** Name of famous bridge in Tuscany

Your reviews always make my day so send me another one and let me know what you thought!


	9. Intimate

A/N: Sorry AnaBookWorm I lied to you. The characters ran away from me and got a mind of there own.

* * *

Intimate

"The power of getting to know one another is so immense, eclipsed only by first getting to know ourselves." – Bryant McGill

* * *

He brought me into the entryway of his home and I lifted my head from his chest to look around. The floor was paved with a clean refurbished dark cherry wood. There was a massive archway in the center leading into the living area and two separate arches on either side, one leading to the kitchen and the other to a sitting room. The foyer was decorated simply but had a distinct Italian feel to it with its dark curtains on the windows by the front door and the golden dark decorative rugs centered in the hall. It was beautiful and I could imagine the rest of the house was just as gorgeous. I leaned my head back into Aro's chest and his arms tightened around my frame.

"Your home is amazing," I whispered out, my arms wrapping around the back of his neck as I ran my fingers through the soft fine strands.

"Thank you sweetheart," he said as he walked further into his living room and set me on the couch.

I shifted slightly and placed my feet on the ground not wanting to dirty his furniture. I watched him as he paced marginally in front of me, the fireplace casting his shadow across the expansive room and it drew my attention to the rest of the house. The left side of the wall was covered in windows and the land stretched for miles outside of it, hills coasting as far as I could see. The back wall was covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves full to the brim with books and picture frames. I couldn't see what the titles were but discovering that Aro enjoyed reading warmed me a little inside. I could envision him and I lying on the sofa, me cuddled on top of his chest reading through Austen, or Voltaire or even Lord Byron, his voice falling from his lips like a rhythm over my skin evoking goose bumps in its wake.

When I looked back towards him, he had ceased his pacing and was leaning against the wall next to the fireplace, his hands in his pockets and his legs crossed at the ankles. He pursed his lips licked the bottom one and took a deep breath.

"I need you to tell me what happened tonight Isabella," his voice was firm and authoritative and I could do nothing but follow his instructions.

"I got into an argument with my roommate. It's not that serious I overreacted."

He pushed off the wall, came, and sat on the coffee table right in front of me positioning my legs in between his. He brought his hands to my face and swiped his thumbs underneath my eyes the pads of the appendages tracing the dried tears that had been there earlier.

"I did not take you sweet Isabella, as a woman of over exaggeration nor a woman who cries unprovoked. Now I asked you what happened tonight and I expect to be told the truth this time." His eyes had hardened in sharp contrast to the satin spilling from his lips and I quivered deep inside, his voice causing me to spill into my panties. I looked down slightly then shifted closer to Aro and placed my hands on his knees caressing the skin covered in the black slack pants he wore. He brought his hands to mine and interlocked our fingers.

"Tell me Isabella," he demanded and I knew my silence was trying his patience so I parted my lips and spoke.

"I got into an argument with Angela, my roommate, and she made some callous remarks about a topic that she knew would hurt my feelings. She spoke about my parents, whom I don't have a relationship with anymore, and she said some things about you and I that were painful as well. She knew the exact buttons to push to get a reaction and Afton just caught me before I could get over it."

"Do not diminish your pain piccolino, you are entitled to be hurt by her thoughtless actions. She will be removed from the building as soon as the sun rises tomorrow," and he patted my hands and rose from the table the decision cemented in his mind.

"Wait you don't have to do that. She'll be thrown out on the street if you make her leave."

He turned to me swiftly his eyes blazing, "Yes just how you would have been if Afton hadn't of been there when her words drove you from your apartment." He was getting angrier by the second his pacing resuming and I knew only one thing would get his mind back on track. So, I stepped around the coffee table straight into his path and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned up onto the tips of my toes and kissed him, my lips sucking on his as I dragged my tongue across his mouth.

He quickly responded and opened his mouth to me and before I knew it, he had grabbed me by my thighs and heaved me up his body my legs wrapping around his frame. My back was instantly pressed against a wall and all I could feel, smell and taste was Aro Volturi; his tongue sliding in my mouth and down the sides of my neck, his hands squeezing my breasts, his fingers twisting my nipples. I was panting and moaning loudly my breaths coming out in huffs close to his ear, my hips circulating on his growing erection searching for the friction that would get me to the right spot. I could feel his teeth digging into my neck as his hands found my pajama shorts and dived into my panties his fingers separating my soft flesh until he came to my wetness.

"Oh Isabella," he purred into my ear biting down on the lobe, "You're dripping in my palm little one."

His fingers found my clit and circled it slightly teasing me never adding enough pressure to satisfy me. It was making me desperate and I thrust my hips forward in hopes of urging him closer to what I wanted. He bit my neck sharply his teeth imprinting themselves into my skin and he snarled in my ear.

"Keep still Isabella. I will give you what I want to when I choose to do you understand me?"

I whimpered out my response, too far gone to answer him verbally. All I could concentrate on were his fingers being inside me.

"You seem to think that I am a man with an infinite amount of patience, but that could not be further from the truth. I asked you a question Isabella. Answer it!"

"Yes," I whined out trying to get his fingers to touch me again.

He circled my clit with the tip of his nail and I almost came on the spot.

"Yes what Isabella?" he purred at me a deviant smirk on his face.

"Yes Mr. Volturi," I said and moaned out in satisfaction when his fingers entered me.

"Good girl," he spat out and his mouth returned to mine biting my lips and soothing his tongue over the indentions, his fingers plunging in and out of me and curling to touch the soft sponge inside of me. I was about to come I could feel it but I needed something extra something I knew only he could give me so I begged.

"Please, please I need to come."

I was whining but when Aro smiled, I knew I had given him what he wanted.

"You want to come sweet one?" he whispered at me and slid his tongue up the side of my neck.

I nodded furiously making sure to keep my hips still so he wouldn't stop pleasuring me. He pulled back from my neck and looked deep into my eyes.

"I want you to understand something Isabella, your orgasms are mine. I decide when to give them to you and if you deserve one. I literally hold them in the palm of my hand," and he emphasized his point by raising his palm and grinding it into my clit, almost pushing me over the cliff.

"You come when I tell you to and not a second before hand do you understand?"

"Yes Mr. Volturi," I answered immediately and his responding smile let me know that I had pleased him.

He doubled his efforts inside of me, his thumb stimulating my clit while two of his fingers caressed my tight cavern. I could feel my orgasm building when I heard his voice in my ear.

"Cum for me Isabella," and he twisted my clit sharply.

I screamed and flooded his hands, my pussy creaming into his palm and down my thighs. I huffed, my chest stretching to drag in long needed breaths. He removed his hand from my panties and brought his fingers to his mouth sucking on the digits with a predatory look in his eye.

"You are exquisite Isabella," he breathed out and leaned in to kiss me. I could taste myself on his tongue and I moaned softly when he brought his hands to my ass and squeezed me closer to him. When he released my mouth I leaned down and dragged my panties back up my legs and righted my shirt. He tweaked my braless nipples one last time before taking me by the hand.

"Come Isabella lets get you something to drink."

IX

He walked me to the kitchen and sat me at the island bar while he prepared us drinks.

"How do you take your tea sweetheart?"

"Milk and a little sugar please."

He brought the cup over to me and slid it across tiled island counter then held a cup of dark coffee up to his lips and took a sip. His eyes never left my face, staring at me in that all consuming way only he knew how. I felt exposed, his fingers wrapped around the mug when they had just previously been inside of me. I couldn't concentrate, his eyes were unnerving me and I began to fidget looking around nervously and playing with the handle of the mug.

"Isabella."

My eyes snapped back to him and he stepped closer to me wrapping his hand around mine on my mug.

"You can relax piccolino I won't hurt you here," he said with a soft smile on his face that made him look endearing. I wanted to touch his lips, so I did. I leaned up and caressed his bottom lip with my thumb and his teeth caught it with a slight nibble.

'You're distracting me Isabella."

I dropped my hand and looked around the kitchen realizing that I was in a man's home whom I in fact did not know very much about. I turned back to Aro and watched him for a second.

"Do you live here alone Mr. Volturi?"

He smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, except for the housekeeper and my yard man who comes every Monday, I live here by myself.

"Have you lived in Italy your whole life?"

"Are we playing twenty questions Isabella?"

I quirked my eyebrows at him, "Well considering your hands were just in my panties two minutes ago I have the right to ask a few questions don't I?"

He laughed loudly, like a huge lean your head back, shoulders shaking, stomach aching laugh.

"Touché Isabella touché," he took a sip of his black coffee and leaned forward onto the island. "I have lived in Italy most of my life apart from a semester abroad in Scotland during University."

"What did you study in college?"

"Business and financial investing"

"That sounds interesting."

"It wasn't, believe me, but it was something I excelled at. Obviously."

I rolled my eyes at his obnoxious tone and he snickered slightly leaning down to take another sip of his coffee.

"How old are you Isabella?"

I could feel the conversation taking a turn and was hesitant about where we were going to end up.

"I'm eighteen sir."

"Maledetto!" he took a step back and slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Where do your parents think you are Isabella?"

I looked down, twisting my fingers in my lap.

"I don't really have a good relationship with either of my parents, but my father didn't seem to care too much when I told him."

I could hear him walking towards me and when I felt his hands underneath my chin I looked up and he was staring down at me a cold look in his eyes.

"Your parents are fools who do not know what a gem you are piccolino. You are better than them and whatever they said to you no longer matters. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head slightly and he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Now are there any old boyfriends I need to worry about at home? Anymore men like Felix that I'll have to bat off?" he asked with a glint in his eye but I had a strong feeling that he was being completely serious.

"No sir, I never had any serious boyfriends in high school?"

"Never?" he asked incredulously

"No. What happened in the living room is as far as I've ever gone before ."

There was a sharp change in his demeanor after he registered my words. His eyes flared up and I could see his arousal flooding his face. His hands slid down and tightened on my shoulders as he stepped even closer to me.

"You are untouched Isabella?"

The question sounded ancient to me, like I was an undisturbed bag of groceries no one had ever opened, but I responded to his question anyway.

"Yes sir I've never had sex before."

Aro took a deep breath, leaned forward and placed his lips on my forehead.

"What a prize," he whispered out across my flesh, and I couldn't determine if he was, in his own outdated way, giving me a compliment so I said nothing. I yawned slightly and he pulled back and grabbed my hands indicating I should rise and stand up out of the chair.

"Come piccolino let's get you to bed it is getting quite late."

He led the way up the side staircase off of the kitchen and walked down a long hallway until we got to a door that was slightly bigger than the rest.

"Here you go Tesoro my guest room," he leaned down and grazed his lips softly across mine.

"Sweet dreams Isabella," he said and began to walk away presumably to his own bedroom.

"Sweet dreams to you too Mr. Volturi."

He paused his stance and turned around fully, facing me, a soft smile on his face.

"Call me Aro dear," he said and he walked down the hall and around the corner disappearing from sight.

* * *

Translations

 **Piccolino:** Little one

 **Tesoro:** Sweetheart

 **Maledetto:** Damn


	10. Belonging

**AN:** Sorry if there are any typos... it's late...

* * *

Belonging

"Wherever I am, you belong. You're mine. Say it." – J. Kenner

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I knew I wasn't in my bed. The sheets were too soft, like satin caressing every part of my body. The air was too fresh, a mix of ambrosia and lilacs. I opened my eyes and met my reflection in the mirror situated over the bed, my cheeks were flushed, my hair spread out like a fan above my head.

I sat up slightly and stretched extending my arms above me, my toes curling in satisfaction, my flesh pebbling in pleasure.

I liked being in Aro's home, encased in his belongings, surrounded by his possessions, it was comforting and I was beginning to feel like I belonged; whether in his home or with him I didn't know yet but I it was soothing and I suddenly longed to see him.

I got up and made my way to the door, it creaked lightly in response to its disuse and I walked down the hall trying to remember the way back to the kitchen. His villa was gargantuan, hallways branched off in either direction from the corridor that I was on and I looked down each of them attempting to see if either of them would lead me back to the staircase. I chose a random path walking along it aimlessly, hoping to get back to surroundings that looked relatively familiar when I came upon a dead end and a door situated in the corner.

It was paneled in smooth black wood in sharp contrast to the other dark cherry doors along the hallway leading up to it. There was an electric keypad on the lower left side of it instead of a handle, and it reached all the way to the floor, no spaces separating it from the hardwood below it.

 _What kind of door needs an electric lock system?_

I pushed it and prodded it a little to see if it would give under my weight but it didn't concede under the pressure. I didn't see any other way to open it so I made my way back down the hallway and walked towards what I hoped was the kitchen but as I turned my head to look one last time at the door I couldn't help but wonder what kinds of things Aro needed to hide in there.

X

I found him in the kitchen sitting at the dining table; a newspaper in his hand, a cup of coffee in front of him, and a short plump woman standing at the kitchen stove. She had dark black hair and appeared to be in her mid fifties with a small mole on her cheek and a few grey hairs at her temples. When she saw me she nodded her head slightly and walked around me into what I assumed was the laundry room and the door slammed shut sharply behind her.

"Ah Isabella you have awoken. I was beginning to think I would have to come up there and get you sweet girl."

He had a smile on his face and folded the paper he had been reading before resting his hands on top of it.

"Are you hungry piccolino, Genevera made breakfast?"

"Genevera?" I questioned.

He nodded once and explained, "Yes Genevera, she's my housekeeper. She speaks very little English so don't take her avoidance as rudeness."

"I'll try not to."

"Good."

He leaned back in his chair, crossed his leg over his knee and placed his hands in his lap.

He watched me.

Waiting.

For what I didn't know but I was getting the indication that he was waiting for something.

Waiting?

Waiting for me to do something maybe.

I could feel the air change and thicken. Aro's presence seemed to grow larger in the room until he was the only thing I could focus on. We suddenly weren't just Aro and Bella anymore. I was Isabella and he was someone else. Someone different. Someone I wanted to please so I swallowed stiffly and took my place.

I stepped forward and tucked my hair behind my ears bowing my head.

"Do you need something ?"

I could keep the smile in his voice when he responded, and I preened internally that I had satisfied him.

"Yes Isabella, actually I do. You see I've been sitting here in this kitchen waiting on you to come downstairs and greet me and I've worked up an awful hunger."

His voice was smooth and delicious, slipping out of his lips like candy and I wanted nothing more than to walk over and taste him.

"I'm sorry sir," I said as I bent my head apologetically.

"Don't be sorry Isabella, be efficient and serve me," his words were sharp and I jumped into action fixing him a plate of what his housekeeper had already made. I knew how he liked his food prepared and made note of what items Genevera had cooked just incase I needed to repeat it.

I brought his plate over, slid it in front of him and stood off to the side waiting to see of he needed anything else from me.

He looked at the food, eyeing it critically, looking for any imperfection or mistake that I had made it its preparation, but I knew that he would find none. He turned his head to look at me appraising me from head to foot but I kept my gaze on the floor never moving or adjusting my position.

"Perfect Isabella," he purred out and brought his hand up to graze his fingers down the side of my arm.

"Thank you sir."

"Make a plate for yourself and come and eat with me tesoro."

I walked over and did as he asked putting a slightly smaller portion on my plate before sitting down across from him. We ate in silence, forks scratching the plate and swallowing throats was all that could be heard. But I had a question for him.

"Mr. Volturi?"

He lifted his head and paused his eating to acknowledge me.

"Do you know when I can go home sir?"

He frowned a little bit, his eyebrows scrunching together in discontentment. He sat up straight and wiped his mouth with a napkin before addressing me.

"So eager to leave me are you?"

I rushed to reassure him not wanting there to be anymore misunderstandings.

"No sir that's not it at all. I just wanted to know so I had time to prepare myself to see Angela that's it. I imagine she won't be too happy with me."

He reached across the table and grabbed my hand, his thumb making circular motions on the inside of my wrist.

"She is already gone piccolino, you won't have to see her again. If you decide to return to your building I've notified the attendants that she's not allowed on the premises."

I felt a little comforted that he would go to such lengths to protect me from a little girl fight, but I also felt bad about Angela. Where would she go? She was just as alone in this country as I was.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do sir? She has no one here. Where will she go?"

He answered swiftly with fire in his voice.

"I do not concern myself with the plight of those I do not care about Isabella, whether she finds a place to live or not is no business of mine."

"But that's not right! I convinced her to come here with me only to abandon her when things get a little tough. She could end up on the streets! You can't possibly be that cruel."

His eyes narrowed into slits at my accusation and I shrunk down into my chair under his gaze. My mouth had runaway from me again.

"No dear Isabella I can be that cruel and you would do well to remember that. I'm a heartless man and take actions with no regard to the people I hurt in the process."

I could tell that my insult had hurt him. Whether he would admit it or not I knew that I'd damaged what had started as an enjoyable breakfast.

"I didn't mean it like that sir."

"Then how did you mean it Isabella."

I got up from my seat and knelt down next to him. Sinking to my knees I placed my hands on his legs and met his gaze. His eyes flared at my position and I knew that I had his full attention.

"I'm not use to people making decisions for me and not giving me an adequate amount of input. Had you asked me about Angela and what I felt should have been done regarding the issue this may have been resolved better."

I leaned up on my knees and slid my hands around his waist pressing my hands into the bottom of his back.

"But I did not mean to insult you sir, it's just that if this is going to work there's going to have to be some give and take."

He smirked at me and placed his hand on my head caressing my hair.

"This?" he questioned.

I was confused at his query and it showed on my face.

"Well yes, I assumed that we were…well something more now. If I was wrong excuse me," and I started to lean away from him, disappointment gnawing in my gut but he quickly pulled me back to him draping his arms over my shoulders, his hands grasping my face.

"Do not mistake me little one, I want you to be mine," he dragged his fingers along my jaw and across my lips.

"I want you to belong to me in everyway possible, but if you are mine that means that there will be decisions that you will not make. Do you understand that piccolino? There will be choices that I will make for you with no regard to your opinion. Your safety will always be my number one priority but you won't always have a say. Can you handle that Isabella?"

I knew what he was asking, what he would expect of me.

But I wanted him.

I could still feel his fingers inside of me his tongue along my neck and his teeth embedded in my skin. I wanted more of that, more of him. So I gave him the only answer I could.

"Yes Mr. Volturi, I can handle that."

* * *

Translations

 **Piccolino:** Little one

 **Tesoro:** Sweetheart


	11. Procedure

AN: Guys summer school sucks. Being a Chem major suck donkey balls as well but what can I do. Enjoy this and I'll be back on Monday.

* * *

Procedure

""It was amazing how you could get so far from where you'd planned, and yet find it was exactly were you needed to be."- Sarah Dessen

* * *

" _I want you to belong to me in every way possible. Can you handle that Isabella?"_

" _Yes Mr. Volturi, I can handle that."_

He grabbed my face roughly in his hand and jerked me forward, his lips devouring mine, our breath mingling together, his tongue dueling with mine forcing me to surrender underneath him; to yield to his strength.

I relaxed my mouth and let him control the kiss taking cues from his body, his hands slid into my hair stilling my neck, his nails piercing into my scalp. He pulled back from my mouth and stared at me, his eyes roving over my face his thumb running over the apples of my cheeks.

"Hanno dimostrato di essere il mio perfetto abbinare piccolino. Speriamo che continuiate a essere.," he whispered the words at me, but I had no idea what the meant.

"What does that mean sir?"

His eyes roamed over my face again, his fingers caressing my skin.

"Nothing, now there are a few things we need to discuss so come here sweetheart."

He grabbed me by the waist hoisting me up onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist to keep me in place.

"If we are going to pursue this relationship Isabella there are some changes that are going to take place."

"Like what sir?"

He stroked my back and ran his fingers along the inside of my thigh before he answered.

"Well to begin with I would be more comfortable if you lived with me."

I immediately felt the frown come across my face. I liked having my own space, something that belonged to me exclusively, not having to depend own anyone solely to provide for me.

Living with him meant that I would be completely dependent upon him for everything. He would provide everything.

Food.

A roof over my head.

I would have nothing that would be just be mine.

He smoothed out the skin that had creased in between my eyebrows and kissed me softly on the forehead.

"Do you object to my request Isabella?"

It came off as a simple question, but the timbre in his voice let me know he would not be pleased if I said I didn't want to live with him. So I phrased my objection the best way I knew how.

"I do not object, but I am curious to know how this situation will work. In exchange for being here constantly what I will be providing you with?"

He pulled away from me sharply and squeezed the hand that was in between my legs around my thigh.

"This is not a business transaction Isabella," he said biting out the words. "You will not be providing me with anything in exchange for living with me. I wanted you here simply because it's safer then living in the city alone and my home is a fortress not easily penetrated by your average criminal."

His face had darkened, his anger overtaking his features making his nostrils flare, and had I been anyone else I would have cowered with that look being directed at me but I reveled in it. The power that exuded from this man's very being bubbled the blood in my veins and made me want to agree to anything he asked.

I draped my arms on his shoulders and tucked my hands into his hair caressing those glorious strands once again.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he demanded.

"Yes sir I would love to live with you."

His eyes narrowed and the anger never left his face but as his hand relaxed it's death grip on my thigh and massaged the spot it hand previously been in I knew he was indeed pleased.

"Good. Now I had Genevera order some clothes in your size and I had them placed in your room, go and get dressed sweetheart we have an appointment to make," and he patted me on the thigh effectively dismissing me from the room.

I had one more question though.

"My room?" I said a little confused. "I'm not sleeping with you?"

He looked at me for a second then pushed his thick black hair over his shoulder before addressing me.

"I do not share my bed. Now go get dressed."

X

When we left Aro's villa it was in a stretch black town car, I had put on a nice soft thigh length dress that Genevera had ordered for me and let my hair flow down my back. It had always been annoyingly thin and long my whole life but with the way Aro couldn't keep his hands out of it I was beginning to appreciate it.

When we got to where we were going, the driver walked around and opened the door for us. Aro stepped out and extended his hand to me helping me out of the car, but before we could continue walking he pulled me to the side, out of the way of the driver and placed his hands on my face, cupping my jaw in his grasp.

"We're going to be running some errands today Isabella in preparation for this evening."

"What's happening this evening sir?"

He ran his thumb along my bottom lip before he spoke, "First your training," he said while he ghosted his fingers down the sides of my neck and down to the top of my bottom, "and then a…exercise if you will," he whispered with the hinting of a small smile on his mouth. He leaned forward and placed his lips dangerously close to my ear before speaking again.

"Tonight is just a demonstration of things to come," he breathed and he placed his hand on my bottom squeezing it roughly and I could only imagine the sight we made. Both of us indecently wrapped around the other, on a public street, his hand imprinted into my flesh for the whole city to see. I shifted slightly, uncomfortable with this outwardly forward public display but he only squeezed tighter.

"Be still Isabella."

He squeezed a bit tighter until I could feel my flesh burning in his grasp before he let go and placed a soft contrasting kiss on my neck.

"Come piccolino, I'm sure Chelsea is waiting for us."

X

When we walked into the building I immediately knew it was a spa and not one of those 'happy ending' lewd spas but one of those exclusive incredibly expensive spas where they put fruit and Aloe Vera in your pedicure water and the air spells so rich you could bottle it. Aro guided me to the back where the offices were, past the women sitting in chairs waiting for their appointments. He knocked twice on the very last door in the hallway before opening it and greeting the woman sitting behind the desk.

"Ciao Chelsea mi dispiace di averla fatta aspettare," he said to the woman sitting down and as soon as she recognized his voice she bounded out of her chair to embrace him effectively pushing me off to the side. She was an old acquaintance, that was obvious, but the familiarity they had with each other hinted at a relationship and a closeness that I didn't want to acknowledge.

They spent several minutes speaking to each other in Italian, Chelsea repeatedly throwing her long black hair over her shoulders, laughing obnoxiously at things that weren't funny and placing her hands on Aro's shoulders to get closer to him. I was about to clear my throat and interrupt them before I throttled her with my sandal when Aro stepped back and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Chelsea this is my Isabella, tesoro this is Chelsea a dear old friend of mine."

She turned to look at me and she was the picture perfect representation of poise and grace when she stuck her hand out and proclaimed it was fantastic to meet me in her heavily built accent but when her eyes narrow critically assessing me up and down and with the very stiff handshake she gave I could tell she was anything but sincere.

But I could fake it with the best of them.

I plastered the fakest smile I owned on my face and leaned into Aro's arms fully before responding.

"It's great to meet you as well Chelsea."

"You are American no?"

I could hear the sneer in her voice but I let it slide as Aro pulled me onto hip lap to sit down.

"Yes I am."

I gave her nothing else, but that didn't stop her from asking again.

"And how do you know Aro?"

I didn't like the way she casually said his name, the way she rolled the r in her mouth, as if she knew him better than I did and was trying to bait me with it.

"Chelsea," Aro practically purred at her, "We have business to discuss remember dear?"

"Yes sir sorry let's continue."

I narrowed my eyes at her as soon as the 'sir' slipped from her overtly plump lips. He was not her sir. She had no right to call him that. I could feel my cheeks flushing in anger and barely heard Aro when he called my name.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?" my head snapped to meet his gaze.

"I asked if you would prefer Tuesday and Thursday or Monday and Friday."

I looked between Chelsea and Aro having no clue what they had been talking about.

"Whatever you think works best sir is fine with me."

I thought my answer would please him but I could feel his hand tightening on my thigh again. He leaned down toward my ear and spoke imperceptibly.

"When I ask you a direct question I want a direct answer Isabella. Do not try and pacify me with the response you think I'll accept because you weren't listening to the conversation."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face in embarrassment of him reprimanding me in front of Chelsea regardless of whether she could hear us or not.

"Now tell Chelsea what days you would prefer and remain attentive to the conversation from now on little girl."

I nodded my head slightly and looked back up to a smirking Chelsea.

"Tuesday and Thursday will do."

She nodded her head and began typing on the computer in front of her.

"Okay the standard treatment package includes nails and toes, a waxing every other week, a facial of your choice, body scrub and or massage and an optional haircut. Will all of this be okay with you?"

I nodded my head in acquiesce and Aro pulled out his wallet to hand his black card over.

"Bill her account on this card and make sure all of her attendants are female."

X

When we were finished Aro called Afton to bring the car around and while we were waiting ran his hand up and down my back slightly.

"Are you and Chelsea good friends?"

I hadn't meant for the question to come out so bitter and jealous filled but it was out there and I couldn't take it back.

He smirked at me, wrapped a few strands of my hair around his fingers and tugged faintly.

"Like I said before sweetheart, she's an old friend."

"Yes sir I know but she just seemed…I don't know very…familiar with you."

He chuckled lightly at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Come piccolino we have another stop to make."

X

"Sì le prenotazioni per i Volturi."

We were sitting in the car outside of the Ora d'Aria one the most exclusive restaurants in Tuscany. Aro was speaking to someone on his cell phone next to me. My hand was firmly tucked into his, his thumb stroking back and forth across the skin while I adjusted my dress and looked down at my flat sandals wishing I hand chosen a different outfit to wear.

Ora d'Aria catered to the elite population. The top one percent who wore mink furs and heels made of alligator skin. People who spent thousands of dollars on purses they only carried once, and then there was me with my simple, cheap outfits and public school education, I was the antithesis of what they exemplified.

I pulled down the edges of my dress and flexed my toes in my sandals once more while Aro ended his call. He turned to me and brought my hand up to his mouth to lay a kiss on the soft skin.

"Are you ready piccolino?"

I nodded and when Afton opened the door we walked out into what I could only describe as a circus. Flashing lights and cameras littered every side of the entrance way and nearly eradicated my sight in the process. The flashes were so bright I could barely see the feet in front of me.

"Signor Volturi, Signor Volturi!"

"Who's the new girl Aro?"

"Come vanno gli affari Signor Volturi?"

"Can we get a statement Aro?"

They were vultures, invading our space and delving into his private life asking invasive questions, shoving their cameras into our faces all trying to get the money winning picture.

"Ignore them Isabella come, we have reservations."

We walked past the crowd and into the restaurant, away from the prying eyes. As soon as we approached the hostess's podium she was nodding her head profusely and directing us to a man in a suit with white gloves on his hands and a handkerchief thrown over his forearm. He lead us to the back of the restaurant, up a flight of stairs and behind a privacy screen to a sectioned off area. It appeared to be a cellar yet there was no dampness or wet smell in the air. There was one table in the center of the room that seated four people at most and the bricks lining the wall were littered with lit wall lamps.

He led us to the table and waited for us to be seated before he spoke.

"Enjoy your meal sir; I will lead the rest of your party up here when they arrive."

When the man left I looked towards Aro in confusion.

"Rest of the party?" I questioned.

"Yes, I'm expecting my brother and his wife."

"Marcus?"

He looked at me for a short while before leaning forward and placing his lips on mine softly.

"No tesoro, Caius."

I was interested in meeting more of Aro's family, of getting to know more about the man who was beginning to be such a big part in my life.

"Okay," I whispered out softly and tucked my head into the crook of his neck, breathing him in and nuzzling my nose into his skin. He kissed my ear, his lips ghosting along the ridge and I put my fingers on the inside of his suit jacket, touching his stomach feeling the strength and power beneath the fabric.

"I see you waste no time dear brother."

I pulled back sharply and leaned around Aro to see Caius and his wife standing in the entranceway, the maître d' standing off to the side of the couple who looked so much like each other.

I remembered Caius from the diner but he looked different tonight. His hair draped around his face, so blond and bright it almost looked white in the light. His pale lips held a smirk on them as if he relished in finding us in a compromising position. His suit screamed expensive and his shoes looked so shiny I could see the maître d' reflected in them.

"Ah dear brother it has been quite some time has it not?"

Aro rose to greet his brother and the two conversed for a while in rapid Italian while I took in the woman who had walked in with Caius.

She was beautiful, her hair bright and blond as well but undoubtedly thick. It fell down her back almost touching her butt. She wore a small black dress and her neck was decorated in pearls but she had a friendly disposition about her. Her eyes were a deep cerulean blue and when she smiled at me I could see the dimples that lived in her cheeks. She was gorgeous but didn't make me feel inferior. She was beautiful but very welcoming.

"Ah it is so nice to meet Aro's woman."

Her accent was heavy but it only added to her charm. She accosted me with a hug and I could do nothing but return it.

"I am Athenodora, it is mouthful I know, just call me Dora yes?"

I laughed a little at her exuberance.

"Okay, well hello Dora, I am Isabella."

"You are American?"

"Yes."

"Good good," she said and nodded her head quickly, "Aro need someone different."

"What do you mean someone different, different from whom?" I asked but before she could respond the men interrupted us.

"Come ladies let's sit we have food to eat and business to discuss."

We all sat down at the table and after the maître d took our order Caius pulled some papers out of his front breast pocket.

"I brought what you asked for brother," Caius said and he placed the folded pages on the table in front of both of us.

The air in the room shifted slightly. Aro sat up straighter and I could see his eyes darkening with each passing second.

"Dora sweetheart, go and tell that nice young man that we do not wished to be disturbed until further notice. I'll go get him when we've concluded our business."

Caius tapped Dora on the shoulder thrice and she rose from the table immediately to follow his requests. When she returned she sat back in her chair with her hands folded in her lap and her head slightly bent towards the floor.

"Now brother I gave you the standard agreement with the little stipulations that you wanted added in. It lists desires, limits and housing arrangements. It doesn't define a time or conclusion of your arrangement with Isabella but I figure if you decide when you want it to end then I'll add it in later."

My head snapped up when I heard my name being called, and I opened my mouth to speak when I felt a sharp nudge on my foot.

I looked over at Dora, her head was still down and her hands were still in her lap. There was no indication that she hand been the one to kick me until I saw her marginally shake her head.

Maybe it was a warning. Maybe she was denying that she had hit me underneath the table but either way I closed my mouth and kept to myself. I wouldn't say anything until Aro specifically asked it of me.

"Does it include a non-disclosing disclaimer as well?"

"Sì fratello, naturalmente."

"Good Caius very good; Isabella sweetheart?"

I looked up at Aro, his face was held no sign of the sweetness that had been there earlier yet I could see everything in his eyes. My sir was still there.

"Yes sir?"

"Caius has brought a document here that further details the parameters of our relationship, things we like, don't like and where you will be living. It states that whatever happens between us you are not allowed to talk about with anyone outside of the people in this room. Would you like to read it yourself?"

I probably should have said yes. I probably should have demanded to read it, gone through it with a fine tooth comb and then hired a lawyer to negotiate the terms that I didn't like.

But I didn't.

I trusted Aro despite the minuscule amount of time we'd known each other. I trusted him to make decisions that would not only keep me safe but that would also make me happy.

So I shook my head and pushed the papers back towards him.

"No sir I wouldn't. If you think the terms are sufficient then so do I."

He smiled at me. A full blown all teeth exposed smile and I preened internally at not having embarrassed him or myself in front of his brother.

"Alright dear well then I need you to sign this, Caius will notarize it and we can get home."

He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. His hand slipped beneath the table and caressed my thigh inching up towards my moist center.

"You've undoubtedly pleased me tonight little one," he purred into my ear as his tongue snaked out and licked the ridge, "This kind of adherence deserves a reward. Your exercise tonight will be infinitely more pleasurable."

His hand cupped my center and he grazed my slit running his nail over my clit softly. I had to bite back the moan threatening to escape from my lips.

"What do say we eat dinner brother, Dora has class early in the morning."

X

The drive back to Aro's villa was silent except for the classical music coming from the radio.

The walk up to the door was silent and the walk into the living area was silent as well. I was beginning to think I had done something wrong when he finally spoke to me.

"Isabella what happens tonight will set the tone for the duration of our relationship. I want you to go upstairs and change into the outfit that is lying on your bed. Tie all of your hair back and meet me back here in ten minutes on your knees in front of the fireplace. Your training starts tonight little one."

* * *

Translations

 **Hanno dimostrato di essere il mio perfetto abbinare piccolino. Speriamo che continuiate a essere:** You have proven to be my perfect match little one. Let's hope that you continue to be

 **Piccolino:** little one

 **Ciao Chelsea mi dispiace di averla fatta aspettare:** Hello Chelsea I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.

 **Tesoro:** Sweetheart

 **Sì le prenotazioni per i Volturi:** Yes reservations for Volturi

 **Come vanno gli affari Signor Volturi:** How's business Mr. Volturi

 **Ora d'Aria:** Name of an expensive popular restaurant in Tuscany

 **Sì fratello, naturalmente:** Yes brother, of course


	12. Demonstration

Demonstration

"Practice is the hardest part of learning, and training is the essence of transformation." - Ann Voskamp

* * *

" _Your training starts tonight little one."_

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

I was hyperventilating. My breath was coming too fast, and I was damn near about to wear a hole into the floor below me.

I couldn't concentrate.

My palms were sweaty. My mouth was dry.

I was nervous.

The 'outfit', if you could call it that, that Aro had laid out for me was transparent. The top was cropped and sheer. It was completely see through and only covered my breasts. My nipples were distinctly visible through the fabric and I blushed at the mere thought of Aro seeing me in this. My torso was completely exposed and the straps of the top wrapped around my neck and crisscrossed at my back. The shorts were a black shiny spandex and stopped just short of my butt cheeks. I wasn't wearing panties. He hadn't lain any out for me so I went without them.

I was nearly nude and pacing in my room but the only thing I could focus on was Aro. I didn't want to disappoint him. His expectations were tremendously high, and I wasn't sure that I could live up to them.

I looked towards the grandfather clock ticking down the hallway. I only had four minutes before I had to be in the living room in position.

He wanted me on my knees.

I wanted to be on my knees.

For him.

Kneeling before him with his ever present aura surrounding me.

Making me feel safe.

Needed.

Three minutes.

I could feel my heart beating through my chest.

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

Two minutes.

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

One minute.

I took one last look in the mirror before I raced down the stairs and into the living room. He wasn't there yet and I thanked my lucky stars. I didn't want to disappoint him on the first night. I wanted him to want me. To see that I was perfect for this. Perfect for him.

I took my place in front of the fireplace. He hadn't been very specific on how he wanted me positioned so I just knelt. I tucked my chin to my clavicle. Clasped my hands in front of me and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

My breaths were slowing. My heart rate was resting. My palms were drying. I was moving to my safe zone. I could hear footsteps. Who knows how long I had been kneeling here. Five minutes? Ten minutes? I wasn't sure but I could hear Aro approaching. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It seemed that my training had begun.

X

Predatory.

That was the only word I could use to describe my current situation.

He circled me. Placing one foot in front of the other. Surrounding me in his presence, sending chills down my spine. He was standing directly behind me. I could feel him. I could feel his eyes on my flesh and I inadvertently straightened my back.

"I have to admit little one that I'm very impressed."

I said nothing, but a small smile did find its way to my lips.

"You are inexperienced and it shows. Your form is flawed and could use some work, your eyes are still open, constantly trying to predict my next move, and you were late presenting yourself to me."

My head twitched slightly towards him in recognition. I hadn't known that he could hear me running to my spot.

"Yes dear, you did not fool me. Your flushed skin, the pebbles of sweat between your breasts, the heavy breathing you were trying to control. I knew, and I was disappointed; though I expected it."

He paused in his speech for a long while, expecting me to interrupt him maybe and say something that I shouldn't. Snap back with a sharp remark littered with an abrasive attitude, but I couldn't speak. I was hurt as irrational as it might be.

I could feel a frown replacing my smile. This wasn't how I expected this night to go. He was belittling me making me feel inadequate. He knew that I didn't have much experience with something like this. I had never been involved with a man like Aro and I could feel my inadequacies taking root in the forefront of my mind. I was shrinking into myself when I heard him again.

"And yet," he said, "I see an overwhelming amount of potential in you."

He stepped closer to me and ran two of his fingers from the base of my spine to the top of my neck and I moaned reflexively.

"Rule number one," he snarled out grabbing my ponytail and winding the hair around his hand.

"You make no noise unless I have given you permission. Always assume silence is preferred unless explicitly told different."

I didn't know how to respond. Whether I was suppose to nod my head in understanding or say 'yes sir' even after he had just said not to speak unless directed to. So I bit my lip and hoped that he knew I would follow all of his instructions.

He squeezed the hair in his hand tighter and pulled it backwards, my neck going taut towards him, completely exposed. I met his gaze above me and immediately closed my eyes.

"Rule number two," he started while placing a soft kiss on my throat, "Though you seemed to have already followed it well. Always tie your hair like this. I like having something to pull on when I please."

Though I couldn't see his face I could hear the smile in his voice. I had finally done something right.

"Rule number three," he said as he walked in front of me. I leaned my head up to face him but he clicked his tongue at me and pressed his finger into my forehead.

"When I place you in a position Isabella you are to remain there until directed to move."

I filed that rule away with all the rest of them. I would remember everything he asked of me.

I leaned my head back all the way into the position that he had previously had me in. It hurt slightly and was by no means comfortable, but I was beginning to realize that I would do anything for Aro Volturi; all he had to do was ask.

He stood directly in front of me.

I could feel him.

He brought his foot, still clad in his expensive leather shoes, between my legs. He brought it against my left inner thigh and pushed.

"Open up Isabella, I want to see you spread for me."

I opened my legs wider and blood rushed to my cheeks. The shorts that I was wearing, if you could call them that, barely covered me while I was sitting normally. With the spreading of my legs the fabric retracted and my pussy lips stuck out on either side of the spandex.

I could feel the air on them.

I could feel the stimulation the cloth caused pressing against my clit.

I was leaking. Drenching the floor beneath me in cum.

"This is how I want you to present yourself to me every time Isabella. I want you open to me always. Your neck tilted back exposing your perfectly pert breasts. Your dusty rose nipples begging me to touch them. Your legs so wide I can see your pink little pussy flooding my floor like it is now."

He leaned down and touched me.

Caressing me like he would a lover; grazing my clit and humming in appreciation.

"Così sensibile."

I viciously fought the moan threatening to come up from my throat not wanting to disobey the newly appointed rules already.

Aro leaned forward and placed his lips next to my ear, his fingers still touching me intimately.

"Come Isabella, let's go for a crawl."

My eyes snapped open in confusion.

Crawl?

He couldn't possibly mean…

"Rule number four, when I give you directions, follow them, immediately, without question."

His voice was strong and demanding.

"Now crawl Isabella."

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

"Now Isabella!"

I took one last deep breath swallowed my pride along with the built up nerves stuck in my throat and I carefully placed my hands on the ground.

I moved an inch and almost crumbled into a heap on the floor. The friction of the folded shorts in-between my pussy was causing orgasmic sensations throughout me. It was crippling.

"Is something wrong Isabella?"

I could hear the smile in his voice. He knew that this would happened. He knew the pleasure would be this intense. He was testing me. Seeing what I could and couldn't handle.

I would do it.

I wouldn't fail him.

I cautiously placed my hand back on the floor. I moved several paces holding my breath trying to keep my hips stationary to minimize the pleasure. I couldn't give in. Not this quickly.

I'd made about five or six paces when I felt an abrupt sting on my left butt cheek.

I paused and made to turn my head to see what he had struck me with when I heard his voice again.

"Keep moving Isabella or the next place you'll end up is on the cross."

The cross?

What was that? Should I be afraid of it? The tone of his voice didn't indicate that the cross was where pleasure happened so I kept moving. Fearing a place I hadn't yet seen.

When I moved again the sting was lower closer to my over stimulated pussy. The further I moved the closer his slaps got until he was striking me directly on my lips. I had all but ceased my crawling to overcome with pleasure to move, but he didn't complain about my disobedience. Rather he moved closer to me and added more force behind his slaps.

I could hear him right next to my ear when he began to speak.

"I want to make something explicitly clear to you Isabella."

I couldn't concentrate, whatever he had been spanking me with had started to vibrate and was solely concentrated on my clit.

"Focus on my voice Isabella. Listen to me."

It was hard, I could feel my orgasm coming, it was falling over me fast and I could barely hold it back.

"I want you to know that from now on you are mine. In mind, body and soul you belong to me. From your orgasm to your last breath as my little piccolino, everything in this setting will be directed by me do you understand?"

I was shaking, my arms quivering underneath my weight. He wasn't relenting, the vibration got stronger and faster and I was turning red with my straining to hold it off.

"Do you understand me little girl?" his voice had gotten softer closer to my ear and I felt his tongue has he licked up my neck, marking me.

"Yes sir," I wheezed out focusing on his voice.

But he wasn't pleased.

He stepped over my hips straddling me fully and yanking my neck back by my hair. His eyes were pitch black, his lips slanted in precision.

I noticed he was still fully clothed.

Not s single hair out of place on his Armani suit.

He had always been in control.

"No not sir my sweet Isabella," he said and his teeth hissed as he bit out the words.

He sunk his teeth into my skin his hand forcibly slapping my clit one last time and I came. My juices gushing out of me viciously my stomach quivering in reaction and the last thing I heard was his voice in my ear whispering,

"I am _Master_."

* * *

Translations

 **Così sensibile** : So responsive


	13. Strength

Strength

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."- Lao Tzu

* * *

" _No not sir my sweet Isabella," he said and his teeth hissed as he bit out the words._

" _I am Master."_

When I came to it was morning. Soft light filtered in through the ivory printed curtains, striking the mahogany dresser and shelves in alternating hues. It was still early. Five or six. It was silent. A silence so deafening all I could hear was noise. Penetrating my ears and making my heart beat erratically. I shifted beneath the satin sheets and cringed when my lips protested the pressure. Still sore from the activity.

Last night.

The things I did.

The things I allowed him to do to me.

I was confused. Not understanding if I should be filled with shame or pleasure. Not knowing if I should look back and remember it or forget it all together. I was scared.

Aro. No.

Sir? No.

My Master.

The title itself had bumps racing up my arms in satisfaction.

He was, no he is my Master. That I knew for sure. That was the only thing I was sure of. The only thing I didn't regret.

I threw the soft quilted blanket off of my legs and stood walking over to the full length mirror situated in the corner of the room.

I looked different. Stronger. Fuller. My back was straighter. Chest was lifted. My Master had given me a confidence I had never had before. He had uncovered something in me that I never and would never have been able to on my own.

I was distracted from my observations by a fluttering sound behind me. I turned and saw a piece of parchment tucked in-between the pages of a leather bound book. It hadn't been there the day before. I walked over and pulled the paper from in between the pages and saw My Master's handwriting inscribed on the sheet.

 _My Dearest Isabella,_

 _It seems only appropriate that with the gift you bestowed upon me last night that I gift you with something of equal importance. This journal grasped between your lovely porcelain fingers at this moment belonged to me or rather still belongs to me. You see dear I have a penchant for writing down my thoughts to make sense of the ideas floating in my head. I started this journal when I first began my journey as a dominant and wrote in it whenever I needed to understand my emotions. Now obviously this particular journal does not have all of my experiences as I have been delving into this particular taste for quite some time but more importantly it has the thoughts and experiences from my time with you in them. The first half of this book will belong to me the last will belong to you. I've already filled out several pages but you are not to read them until I instruct you to. It is my wish that you write in this anytime you need clarity or need to reflect on your feelings. Leave it on the floor in front of my office when you wish for me to read it and I will in turn leave it your room when I wish the same. I won't be back until later this evening so take some time write, explore the city, do whatever you wish piccolino but do not forget that today is Thursday. I will see you for dinner later tonight, and before you leave read page six._

 _Your Master._

I placed the parchment onto the dresser and hurriedly opened the leather-bound book. The pages were white and crisp. Lined perfectly and tinged with gold flecks. A few of the pages were filled with words front and back but most were blank. I wanted to read all of them. Fill myself with My Masters words but I wouldn't disobey him. I would never disobey him.

I flipped to page six and couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth.

There I was.

He had sketched me. Sketched wasn't even the right word. He drew me in perfect detail. It was that day at the market. The first time we had ever met but I wasn't looking at him. My eyes were closed and my face was lifted. The background was out of focus but there was an extraordinary amount of detail in my hair. You could see every single strand in my hair flowing around my head. My cheeks were flushed and there was a small smile lingering on my lips. There was a small paragraph beneath the drawing.

 _I can't get her face out of my head. The tilt of her chin. The fullness of her lips. The depth her soft brown eyes. I want her. There's strong potential in her. I can see it. I want her. She will be perfect. She will be mine._

He watched me that day. Long before I had run into him. He drew me. Probably repeatedly before he got the picture perfect.

I ran my fingers over the drawing. Grazing the lips he drew so painstakingly. I wanted him. I wanted this. He was perfect. I would be his and he would eventually be mine.

X

When I walked into the spa for my bi-weekly appointment I immediately saw Dora sitting in the waiting room. Her long blonde hair wrapped up in a chignon high on her head, a soft pink robe tied around her body and slippers on her feet. It looked like she'd been here a while.

"Dora," I called out to her, and her head swung to look at me.

"Isabella!" she exclaimed and scampered out of her seat to hug me.

I'd come to realize that that was her nature. She was always friendly, hugging and kissing everyone. Her friendly disposition made me want to like her. To be her friend. For her to be that someone I could talk to.

"What are you doing here Dora? I didn't know you came to this spa too."

She rolled her eyes and smiled deeply her dimples sticking out of her cheeks.

"Yes, Caius is…how you say… obsessive, and like everything a certain way so I come many times a month. But I no complain, it could be worse," and she shrugs her shoulders the way only she can before sitting back down and flipping open a magazine.

"You here for appointment too no?" she asked.

"Yes Aro is also obsessive."

She laughed and threw her head back, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Aren't they all?"

I smirked at her a little bit before walking over to the desk to sign in for my appointment.

The girl behind the counter checked my signature and verified my appointment and account before handing me a soft yellow robe and leading me into the back.

"Isabella!"

I turned around and paused in the hallway looking at Dora as the robe swung in my arms and slightly wrapped around my lower leg.

"Yeah?"

"How about lunch?"

X

I should've known lunch with Dora wasn't going to be a simple thing. It wasn't going to be burgers and fries over a cheap soda and boy talk. No, as Afton pulled up in front of the building I had to look at her to make sure we were in the right place.

"Are you serious?"

She had this coy little look on her face but she knew what I was talking about and her little, "What?" with the big doe eyes did nothing but make me even more suspicious.

"This place, Dora are we going to be able to get in there?"

She huffed at me and stepped out as Afton opened her door.

"Don't be silly Bella, Caius and Aro having standing reservations here, there's always a table open," and she took off into the hotel.

Hotel Gritti Palace one of the most exclusive stays in Venice, but aside from the hotel, the restaurant it housed, The Club del Doge, had a beautiful interior. Tables inscribed with gold lettering on the silverware, place settings littered with china, and flower arrangement centerpieces on every surface. The outside seating only available by reservation on the terrace overlooked the Grand Canal. It was exclusive, expensive and so out of my league.

"Come Bella I'm starving."

We walked into the hotel and I followed Athenodora to the restaurant where the hostess was standing at his podium off to the side.

"Sì, tavolo per Volturi per favore."

He nodded and instructed that we follow him. He lead us out onto the terrace and sat us at a large table situated right next to the glass railing. The view was amazing. Water taxi's passing back and forth, couples in gondolas being paddled up the waterway and the historical Salute church situated across the water.

"How much is this place Dora?" I asked incredulously. There was no way that I could afford it.

"Don't worry Isabella, Aro loves this place he will not mind."

Yeah but I will, I thought to myself.

I didn't understand how Dora was so flippant with money. Maybe she had come from money, had always had it so she didn't know what it was like to be without it. But I couldn't make any assumptions because I knew next to nothing about her.

"Here Isabella you have to try this," she said and she pushed an orange drink in a wine glass closer to me on the table. "It is molto bene."

I took a small sip and fell immediately in love with the taste.

"I told you huh," she said and lifted her glass and clinked it against mine.

"So Isabella, tell me how you met Aro."

I swallowed hard at the abrupt turn in the conversation, but I could roll with the punches. I pushed my newly shampooed and curled hair over my shoulder before answering her.

"Well honestly we met at the market. I literally ran right into him."

She pulled back in shock her eyes wide.

"And right then and there you became his woman?"

I laughed; shocked that she could make that assumption about me.

"No, it took a while for us to get here.

"But you are his woman no?"

I paused wondering which way she meant that question, but regardless I was indeed Aro Volturi's woman.

"Yes, I am his woman."

She nodded her head and took another sip of her drink.

"Good."

I was interrupted from asking her a few questions of my own when our waiter approached the table.

"Che cosa posso ottenere per voi signore signora Volturi?"

I looked to Dora in confusion.

"You mind if I order for both of us? You will love I promise!"

I dipped my head at her in silent acquiesce and she fired off in rapid Italian to the gentlemen who never wrote any of it down. He responded in kind, I assume for clarification before walking off towards the kitchen inside.

"Dora?"

"Yes?"

"How did you and Caius meet each other?" I hoped the question wasn't too intrusive but I was curious.

She took a deep breath before responding.

"I hope you do not think of me different after I tell you this."

I frowned. "Why would I?"

"Because Isabella I come from a bad place," and I could see the shadows that fell across her face at the bad memories that I'd made her revisit.

"My father was not a good man Isabella," she paused and took a deep shaky breath, "and neither were his friends. He wasn't good man for very long time and I was in pain."

Her eyes began to water and I reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Oh Dora I'm sorry we don't have to talk about it any more."

She shook her head and batted me away softly.

"No, no it is okay," and she drank a sip of her mimosa before continuing. "There was this park I went to a lot when I wanted to get away and one night after my father had his fun, I ran there and sat for very long time. I don't know how long it was before a man came and sat next to me. I remember thinking that his hair was brighter than mine," and a small smile graced her lips in remembrance.

"He was so kind. No one had ever treated me that way before. He saw my bruises and torn clothes and offered to take me away. I was sixteen, I had no one and he offered me the world. So I went and never looked back."

She sniffed and wiped the wetness away that had gathered in the corners of her cornflower blue eyes. They had a depth I hadn't seen before, a sadness that spoke of untold agony.

"I fell in love with him not long after that. He was a good man. He was good to me. He still is."

I admired her strength, her courage and vowed right then and there to be there for her. I needed a friend and it was obvious now that she did too.

We spoke no more of troubled pasts and pain. Instead we talked of future shopping trips, outdoor concerts, and double dates. I laughed at the mere thought of a double date with Caius and Aro Volturi. It would be a sight to see.

We were almost finished with lunch when I heard a shrill voice that sounded eerily familiar.

"Dora? Dora what are you doing here?"

Dora rolled her eyes sharply and huffed under her breath before standing to greet the woman who was steadily approaching our table.

"Hello Diana good to see you again."

Ahh Diana. Aro's sister. The one I had mistakenly taken as his prospective girlfriend. The two of them hugged briefly before Dora pulled back and gestured to me.

"Diana this is Isabella, Aro's woman."

I felt the instant change in the air. Diana's smiled dropped from her face fast and she eyed me up and down critically before sticking out her hand.

"Pleasure," she said in a faulty sweet voice but I knew it was anything but.

I shook her hand and tossed my curled hair over my shoulders before taking my seat again. I wasn't going to indulge her today.

"Are you here meeting someone?" Dora asked as she too took her seat.

"Yes actually," Diana said as she sat with us though no invitation had been extended to her to do so.

"I'm here for lunch with Scarlett."

Dora eyes widened slightly before she squinted at her sharply.

"Why would you meet with that woman? You know she is nothing but trouble."

"Oh calm down Dora she's not that bad, we've actually become friends since the incident."

"Incident? That's what you're calling it now? The incident?"

I was confused. Who the hell was this Scarlett and what was the incident?

"Wait who's Scarlett?" I butted in.

"Oh," Diana said in a sugary sweet voice, "She was Aro's wife."

* * *

Athenodora is my own version of Rosalie just softer.

Translations:

 **Sì, tavolo per Volturi per favore** : Yes table for Volturi please

 **Molto bene:** Very good

 **Che cosa posso ottenere per voi signore signora Volturi:** What can I get for you ladies


	14. Exchange

Exchange

"Any woman, who is sure of her own wits, is a match, at any time, for a man who is not sure of his own temper."- Wilkie Collins

* * *

" _Wait who's Scarlett?" I butted in._

" _Oh," Diana said in a sugary sweet voice, "She was Aro's wife."_

Aro's wife?

His wife?

Wife?

A woman he had married. A woman whom he'd made vows to, pledged his life to. A woman whom he had undoubtedly made love to.

I could feel my skin getting cold. My face flushing with blood. My palms flooding with sweat.

How hadn't I known he had been married? Why hadn't he told me? It was obvious I knew next to nothing about this man and that embarrassed me, because he knew next to everything about me.

I couldn't meet Diana's gaze but I knew her eyes were still on me. I could feel them. She was relishing in this. In my embarrassment. In my discomfort. The bitch.

"After what she did to Aro I don't know how you can still speak to her," Dora exclaimed her accent becoming thicker in her anger fueled state.

"Be quiet Dora before she hears you, she's headed this way now."

I quickly turned my head to see this Scarlett, to take in the woman who had once been Mrs. Aro Volturi.

Scarlett was apropos for her. Her hair was fiery red with large ringlet curls in them and it was lustily thick. She was thin, not overtly so but thin with thick womanly hips. Her skin was alabaster fair with no kind flush to it. She was obviously not Italian. Her Versace dress clung to her frame and her Prada bag was resting on her forearm. I could already tell we weren't going to get along.

"Scarlett how are you?" Diana exclaimed and she rose to kiss Scarlett on both of her cheeks.

"Well, considering," she replied and placed her purse on the table before taking the seat next to Dora and across from Diana.

"Dora I haven't seen you in years. You're looking…well," Scarlett said with slight disdain discernible in her voice.

"Yes and you're looking rather sickly dear too much time spent indoors on your back and not enough outside?"

Athenodora's voice was sharp and swift. It was obvious she wasn't going to entertain any sort of pleasantries with this woman and I had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape.

"Excuse me?" Scarlett shrieked and several eyes on the terrace turned towards us.

"Ladies, ladies keep it down please; we don't want to cause a scene."

"Who are you?" Scarlett asked her eyes snapping to me.

Immediately I was glad I'd dressed up for this outing. I looked good today. She wasn't going to make me feel inferior. So I tossed my hair slightly and stuck my hand out to introduce myself.

"Isabella."

I wasn't giving her anything else.

But Dora had other ideas.

"She's Aro's woman."

Scarlett froze. Her eyebrows scrunching up to her hairline and a smirk grazing her thin lips.

"You're with Aro?" she asked thinly veiled curiosity in her tone.

"Mmm," I replied grabbing my glass and taking a sip of the alcohol in it. I could tell I would need something stiff to get through this conversation.

"How exactly did that happen?" she questioned as the maître'd came and brought over the wine selection, "You're not exactly his type."

"From the _ex_ attached to your name it looks like you weren't exactly his type either."

I could see the steam spewing from her ears. Her thin pale fingers tightened around the neck of her wine glass and she pursed her lips together getting ready no doubt to prepare a stinging retort before the waiter interrupted her.

"Cosa posso portarvi due signore a mangiare?"

X

We were midway through our meal when Diana suddenly spoke up.

"I forgot to ask Scarlett how are you and Santiago? Still in love as ever?"

She huffed and grabbed her wine glass downing it in one shot.

"Yeah as in love as you can be when your husband's divorcing you for his seventeen year old assistant."

Dora snorted roughly her coughing drawing attention to us from everyone out on the veranda. She was laughing I could see the smile behind her hand. The bottoms of her pearly white teeth sticking out behind her lips.

"Oh poor thing!" Diana exclaimed, reaching over and grabbing Scarlett's hand in proven solidarity. "Quel bastardo!"

She covered Diana's hand with her own and took a deep shaky breath.

"I'll be fine, I'll be fine. I loved him but I loved his money more I'm not too heartbroken."

"It's rather fitting don't you think," Dora butted in a sinister smirk gracing her thin red lips.

"Athenodora leave her alone can't you see she's hurting?"

"Yes as much as Aro was when he found her screwing the brains out of his business partner in his bed or have you conveniently forgotten that Diana?"

The table was silent.

No one said anything.

Scarlett's face was flushed. Whether in embarrassment or anger I couldn't tell but her face was disgustingly red.

The incident they called it.

Well it certainly was an incident.

But I couldn't help but wonder what kind of women cheated on Aro Volturi?

X

I waited until we got into the car to ask Dora about the incident.

"So, Dora you have to tell me, what happened with this incident?"

"The little slut!" she exclaimed before she took a deep breath and reigned herself back in.

"It's not my place Isabella to tell you things about Aro that he hasn't already disclosed. Not only would he not like it but neither would my Caius."

My forehead scrunched up slightly in confusion.

"But you already basically said what happened at the restaurant. All I'm asking for is a few little details."

She shook her head adamantly before pausing and looking at me.

"I'll only tell you one thing Isabella," and she paused biting her bottom lip in between her teeth before continuing, "Aro loved Scarlett for a very long time, and was devastated when they divorced, but they didn't share what you two do. Remember that before you ask him about this because I know you will. You have a part of him that she never did."

I took a deep breath and thought about that while Scarlett's driver drove us back toward the country-side and towards Aro's villa.

He hadn't been her Sir.

He hadn't been her Master.

That made me relax slightly.

But then I thought again.

He'd loved her. They'd shared something much deeper than control and submission.

They'd made vows to each other.

That was deeper than what we had.

Wasn't it?

Marriage was intimate.

But so was submission. It required a certain amount of trust and acceptance that marriage didn't.

I didn't know.

I was confused.

But I wouldn't be any longer.

The driver pulled up to the gate of Aro's villa and I got my purse ready to get out. When he came around and opened my door Scarlett grabbed my forearm before I could step out.

"Remember what I said Isabella. Aro is a complex man. Do not expect him to have given you everything in this short amount of time."

"I'll call you later Dora okay?" and I patted her hand before I stepped out and walked the long pathway to the front door.

What she'd said made sense in my head but I still felt embarrassed. What else didn't I know about this man? I'd basically moved into his house and let him smack my pussy six ways to Sunday and yet I knew nothing about him. What kind of adult was I?

I reached over to the electronic keypad and put in the code that Aro had given me earlier. The door opened with a soft beep and I walked in setting my stuff on the hall end table, closing the door behind me.

I walked into the sitting room searching for Aro, instead I came upon Genevera sitting on one of the couches folding laundry.

I knew she couldn't speak English, but I couldn't speak Italian. So I tried to meet her in the middle.

"Umm Aro? I questioned hoping she knew what I was talking about.

"È nel suo ufficio al piano di sopra Miss Isabella."

I frowned in confusion not recognizing any of those words before she tried again.

"Suo ufficio"

"Is he upstairs?" I questioned

She nodded her head vigorously, "Sì, sì al piano di sopra," she exclaimed before sharply turning back to the laundry she'd been folding.

'Well alright then," I mumbled to myself before heading back towards the staircase.

This villa was huge, easily a fifteen bedroom home. Wandering along the hallways aimlessly until I found what room he was in wouldn't be ideal so I called for him.

"Sir, Sir!"

"Down the hall piccolino."

I followed his voice to the end of the hallway and came to a room the same size as the sitting area. The back of the room was spanned by a window that was covered in black floor length curtains. In front of the window was a large dark cherry wooded desk with papers haphazardly scattered across the top.

A soft plush love seat sat off on one side and the other was covered in another floor to ceiling bookcase littered with books. At first glance the room seemed very innocuous similar to a modern functional study. But upon closer inspection one would notice the paddle hung on a hook by the side of the love seat. The selection of arm restraints and blindfolds laying on a plush display case on a raised shelf, and how all of the books on his staircase were erotic. Arranged in alphabetical order one raunchy title after another from _Anabelle's Anal Excursion_ to _Zenith the Otherworldly Orgasm._

Study?

Office?

More like an at home sex shop, but with Aro you could never expect anything remotely normal.

He crossed the room in three strides and pulled me into his arms his lips making themselves at home on my neck and his hands spanning my waist.

"How was your day little one? I trust you went to your appointment?"

I nodded my head with a little difficulty as his lips had permanently attached themselves to my neck.

"Yes, it was fine," I mumbled plunging my fingers into the soft silky strands at the nape of his neck.

"I love it when you do that."

I paused unsure if I had heard him correctly.

"What?"

"What you're doing now. I love your fingers in my hair."

I was taken aback. He'd never been so unreserved before. Even that small admission had my heart fluttering hoping that something more would develop here. Hoping that my heart wouldn't get broken in the process.

"Sir, I-"

"Call me Aro dear," he interrupted removing his head from my neck and meeting my eyes, his nose brushing against mine.

"Aro," I whispered, his name falling from my lips like a fresh kept secret.

His eyes searched mine, looking for what I didn't know but before I could figure it out his lips were on mine caressing and sucking my tongue into a tantalizing dance.

This kiss was different. It didn't feel like the others. It was softer. Less demanding. When I pulled back he had a soft smile on his plump swollen lips and I kissed him once more. Softly, just a residual peck.

"You never answered my question dear," he stated with his eyes still closed. "How was your day?"

This was my opening, and though I hated to ruin a moment like this with talk of his ex-wife I had to know.

"It was interesting," I started preparing myself to phrase this in the best way possible.

"How so?" he questioned guiding us both to the love seat on the other side of the room and situating me in the corner next to him.

"I met Dora at the spa during my appointment time and we went to lunch."

He nodded at my explanation grabbing legs, slipping my heel off my left foot and slowly working his hands into the arch of my foot.

"Ohhh," I moaned out momentarily sidetracked from my goal. "That feels amazing."

"Keep going piccolino."

"Oh yeah we went to lunch and ran into Diana while we were there."

His hand on my foot hesitated just a pinch before he kept going. I caught it though because I had been looking for it.

It was obvious his sister either didn't like me personally or just didn't approve of me being with her brother and from Aro's reaction he knew it.

"I see and pray tell what did my dear old sister have to say little one?"

His tone was sarcastic. He indeed did know about her distaste for me. But that was something we could get back to later. Scarlett had to come first.

"Nothing of importance. Who she was there to meet is what was so interesting."

He huffed slightly before speaking, "Diana frequently spends her time with women just as vapid and vain as she is my dear I'm sure her company was just as trite."

"Well you're right," I began "her name was Scarlett I think you know her."

His hand on my foot disappeared. He pulled back from me sharply and his eyes hardened a warning to back off if I had been smart enough to heed to it.

"I don't think I know any Scarlett dear," his voice was emotionless. Even the use of the pet name was drowned out by the robotic tone of his voice. He'd gone stark still, and was quickly losing the coloring in his face.

But I wasn't going to play his game tonight.

"She's your ex-wife _dear_ you should know her."

He was silent. He stared at me for a long while before he got up and walked over to his desk and sat down. He pulled a few papers from one of the drawers and began filling them out completely ignoring my presence.

"Aro?"

He said nothing.

"Aro?"

He said nothing again.

"Aro!" I exclaimed, my voice high pitched and marginally raised.

He didn't even raise his head when he addressed me.

"I believe this conversation is over Isabella, I have work to do," and he began writing again like nothing had happened.

I was fuming.

It was one thing to not want to discuss something. Everyone had sensitive topics that they'd rather not discuss; but it was an entirely different scenario to disregard me like I didn't matter.

Like I didn't exist.

No. That wouldn't be tolerated.

I started calmly first.

"Aro, you will not disregard my presence like I don't exist."

He said nothing.

"You want to know something?"

Again he said nothing.

I started pacing the words spilling out of my lips like vomit.

"They call it the incident."

I didn't see him stiffen in his seat in front of me.

I kept rambling.

"Though Dora refused to give me details she said enough. That you and Scarlett were in love. That you were married but that you weren't her Master which I don't understand because I had assumed this was something you've been indulging in for years. How you could just turn that off is beyond me. But apparently one day you came home to find her fucking your business partner in your bed. Santiago is his name. I heard that at lunch too. Funny enough I learned more about you at this little lunch than I have from you yet you've seen me naked. You know she's divorcing him right? Yes your precious Scarlett is-"

Before I could finish I was being pushed into the wall face first. My hands were wrapped up in his wrists and held behind my back. My face pressed against _P is for Punishment_ and my hips caged in between his legs.

"You will listen Isabella because I will not repeat myself."

His voice was calm yet I could sense the lack of control he had over his emotions. The wild current lurking just beneath the surface. He was close to breaking, and I had pushed him there.

He bit my ear roughly sharp enough to pierce the skin before he began speaking.

"Contrary to how you may feel my personal life is not your concern. This is not a relationship, this is an arrangement. You seem to have forgotten that so I will remind you. From the days of Thursday night to Sunday morning you belong to me, any other time I do not care who you are or what you do. Who or what Scarlett Gosgavarian use to be to me has nothing to do with you. You will respect those boundaries or what we have will be finished."

He pressed into me further the wood of the bookcase imprinting itself harshly into my skin.

"I will not have this conversation with you again."

He bit into the flesh of my skin sharply once more before moving from behind me and crossing the floor of the study to sit back at his desk not a hair out of place.

"You are dismissed."

I made it as far as the hallway before the tears came.

* * *

Translations:

 **Quel bastardo:** That bastard

 **È nel suo ufficio al piano di sopra Miss Isabella:** He's in his office upstairs Miss. Isabella

 **Suo ufficio:** His office

 **Sì, sì al piano di sopra:** yes, yes upstairs

 _*hides in room far away from laptop*_

I'll see you soon :)


	15. Entitled

Entitled

"I will not try to convince you to love me, to respect me, to commit to me. I deserve better than that; I am better than that."- Steve Maraboli

* * *

" _This is not a relationship, this is an arrangement_ _._ _You will respect those boundaries or what we have will be finished."_

 _I made it as far as the hallway before the tears came._

X

Only a coward runs from her problems Isabella.

Don't run. Don't run.

When a man shoves your face into a bookcase I think that gives you grounds to run.

He didn't mean it.

Don't excuse his behavior.

I was turning to a nutcase having conversations with myself while I figured out my next course of action.

What was I to do?

I cared for him. Immensely. But I would not allow him to disrespect me.

To treat me as some whore whose opinions and feelings didn't matter.

I'd thought that he would always keep my safety and wellbeing at the forefront of his mind but I was wrong.

I didn't trust him any longer.

I couldn't trust him.

How could I submit to someone I didn't trust?

How I could I give him that part of me when I couldn't stand the thought of him touching me now?

I didn't know.

I was unsure about everything.

But the only thing I did know was that I needed to get away.

Away from him and away from this.

I crossed my room to the dark wooden dressers situated in the corner and grabbed a few things I would need to last the night. I stuffed everything into a bag I found in the closet and slowly walked to the door.

It creaked slightly as I opened it but the hallway was empty and ghostly silent. I couldn't hear Aro but I hoped he wouldn't come looking for me until much later.

If he came looking at all.

I kept my steps light and fluid as I walked down the hallway towards the stairs.

I had no trouble finding my way tonight.

I made it to the front door when I paused briefly and leaned my forehead against the wood.

Did I want to do this?

Could I leave him behind?

Could I leave this?

I didn't have the answers now. But I would get them in due time.

I opened the door and it made a sound thump as it closed behind me.

I walked all the way down the concrete paved entrance before I heard my name.

"Miss Swan?"

I paused and took a deep breath before turning around.

I looked a mess. Tears streaks on my face, my hair unruly, the bookcase still imprinted into my cheek, but I couldn't worry about that.

I just needed to get out of here.

"Miss Swan are you alright?"

It was Afton. Just when I needed him.

"Actually," I started sniffling a little and wiping my eyes with the tips of my fingers, "I need a ride Afton. Do you know where Athenodora and Caius live?"

He looked around hesitantly before responding in a low voice.

"I don't see ," he said.

"He won't be coming with me."

He looked tense, flustered. The skin between his eyebrows scrunched together while he paused in thought.

"Does he know you're out here?"

I wasn't going to lie. I didn't have time.

"No, he doesn't."

He responded swiftly.

"Miss Swan I could lose my job if I help you leave the estate without 's approval."

I was running out of time. I needed this conversation to be over.

"Afton I understand what you're risking but I can't be here right now. I'll take full responsibility if this comes back on you just…please help me."

My voice was shaking. I sounded pathetic. I hated feeling like this, but I couldn't make myself hate him. I could never hate him.

He looked around him once more. Taking a long hard glance at the front door before walking over to the town car and opening the back seat.

"Get in Miss Swan."

I huffed out in relief before clambering into the car and dialing Dora on my cell phone.

"Hey Dora, I'm on my way."

X

They lived in the city.

Far from Aro.

Which was a good thing.

Their place was huge. It looked more like a cathedral than a home but I knew Dora had a flair for the dramatic.

When Afton pulled into the gate Dora was waiting in the drive her blonde hair flowing down her back around her, whipping in the wind. As soon as I opened the door she was on me.

"What happened Isabella? You didn't tell me anything. What's going on?"

She was belligerent asking me questions left and right but I knew she was just worried. I could see Caius standing over her shoulder in the front door way a stern scowl on his face.

"You told Caius?"

"I had no choice. He was sitting right next to me when you called. Come on let's get you inside."

I stepped out and leaned into her as she guided us into the house.

"Will he tell Aro?"

"Probably," she whispered as we passed him and walked into the archway, "but I can hold him off until morning."

"Athenodora?"

Caius' deep voice stopped both of us in our tracks. Dora though, turned immediately to address him.

"Yes?"

"I'll have to call him soon," he said.

His voice was deep and commanding.

It reminded me of Aro. I shuddered slightly in remembrance.

Dora walked over to him and they whispered quietly between themselves while I stood in the foyer.

I watched them while they talked.

They fit. They looked good together. The way Caius possessively placed his hand on Dora's hip stroking his fingers back and forth along the fabric of her t-shirt.

The way she gazed up at him adoringly. The way his eyes traced over every plane of her face when she spoke.

They were in love. Deep in love.

A love that I wanted.

A love that I thought I could've had with Aro, but that was rapidly disappearing before my eyes.

I looked away to give them some privacy when I noticed a portrait of them on the wall.

Caius stood in the middle prominent as ever, a sinister smile licking his lips. His pristine blonde hair parted down the middle and resting on the shoulders of his dark grey charcoal suit. Athenodora stood to his right slightly in front of him her bright white teeth proudly on display, her hair much shorter than I'd ever seen it. A boy I'd never seen before stood to Caius' left. His skin alabaster pale and his hair a dark brown. Jane sat in a chair in front of them, her eyes seemed to pierce into mine, her gaze following me.

"You ready Isabella?"

I turned around to Caius gone Dora and me the only ones left in the hall.

"Yeah. Hey can I ask you something?"

She nodded her head as I followed her up the staircase and down a hallway.

"Is Jane your daughter?"

She laughed loudly leaning her head back with wild abandon.

"No of course not dear Isabella. How old do you think I am?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response and stopped behind her as we came upon a bedroom door.

"I don't know I'd just assumed-,"

"Yes and see how much trouble it's gotten you in today hmm?" she interrupted, her eyebrows raised in question.

She pushed the door open and guided me in.

"When I met my Caius he already had the twins. Jane and Alec were bigger, almost in secondary school when I came along."

I nodded my head and placed my bag on the floor before sitting down on the bed in a huff.

"Now tell me Isabella, what happened?"

I gave her the story, not sparing any details and after I finished she sat quiet for a long time. Not saying anything.

"Am I wrong?" I questioned, "Did I overstep?"

She patted my hand softly before speaking, "You are never wrong for feeling how you feel. You are entitled to your own emotions Isabella but so is Aro."

"But-"

"Let me finish. You are entitled to feel how you feel but do not discredit Aro's emotions. He hasn't had a smooth life Isabella, again it is not my story to tell and I'm in no way condoning his behavior but just know you if prod a bear enough he'll eventually come out of his cave."

I scoffed at her, "That sure sounds like a defense Dora."

"It is not a defense," she stated, "Just merely common sense."

I threw myself back onto the bed and covered my face.

"It's just…I don't feel safe with him anymore. How can I trust him to not hurt me after this?"

"You have to know that he would never violently put his hands on you Isabella," she exclaimed unabashed shock covering her face.

I gestured to my face where the bookshelf imprint was still currently resting.

"What do you call this?"

She raised her hand to my cheek and softly caressed the marks on my face.

"Passion." She said faintly with a certain finality in her voice.

"Excuse me?" I asked her incredulously not believing I'd actually heard that come from her mouth.

"Isabella," she paused gathering her thoughts together, "In this life sometimes feelings can become so strong that they overtake you. He'll lose himself sometimes it's only natural but he'll always come back, just remember even when you're not playing there's a certain level of respect that he will always require from you. That's just how he is."

I frowned not liking the picture she was painting.

"So I'd never be allowed to express my opinion? Is that what you're saying?"

"Do not misinterpret me. He will always value your opinion especially as your relationship progresses, as long as it is said with respect. You're not dealing with an average man Isabella. You're dealing with Aro Volturi. If you can't handle this life you should leave it."

I thought about what she said for a while as she sat behind me and began to braid my hair.

"This is like a little sleepover no?" she said with a giggle in her voice.

"Mmmm", I mumbled out still too preoccupied with my thoughts to pay much attention.

"Dora?"

"Yes?"

"Has Caius done this to you before?"

Her fingers stopped in my hair and she leaned around my shoulder to look at me.

"At the beginning," she started out, "He'd lose himself sometimes and grab too hard or hold on too tight, I've had my fair share of bruises."

"But," she started again, "I wear them with pride," and a little salacious smirk came across her face when she was finished.

"You're horrible," I said shaking my head at her.

She patted me softly on my shoulder before she got up and made her way to the door.

"Get some sleep little Isabella, just don't forget what we talked about okay?"

I nodded my head at her before I scooted underneath the covers readying myself for bed.

"Hey Dora?" I called out stopping her in the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I can do this?" I could feel the weight of my question resting in the air.

"You can do anything you want Isabella just…make him work for it a little bit," and she closed the door softly behind her.

X

I woke up the next morning to the smell of warm bread in the air and a soft but insistent knock on the door.

"Come in!"

As the door swung open Dora walked in still in her soft pink robe, her long blonde hair in a high bun on her head.

"He's here," was all she said and my heart immediately began to race.

"Already?" I asked as I threw the covers off of my body and ran to the overnight bag I had packed rushing to make myself presentable.

"He knew you were gone the minute you left but he thought you'd come back. Caius only called him about ten minutes ago."

I took a deep breath as I pulled my hair away from my face and applied a little mascara to my eyelashes.

"Does he look angry?"

Athenodora turned to look at me through the mirror her eyes staring directly into mine.

"He's furious."

Oh shit.

I took one last deep breath before I brushed past Dora in the doorway and made my way back down the hallway towards the stairs.

What would I say to him?

What could I say?

Could I still be his?

I could see the tips of his handmade leather shoes as I descended the staircase. My heart pounded furiously in my chest thumping loudly in the silence, my breath catching in my throat as I made the plummet down to him.

He came into my view slowly and my audible gasp caught me by surprise.

He looked put together yet something about his appearance was unsettling.

Whether it was the distressingly ominous look in his eye or his raspy hair loose and flying around his face.

Something was different.

He didn't greet me when I came to stand in front of him. In fact he said nothing at all. He just quietly assessed me. Leisurely dragging his eyes up and down my body taking in everything there was to take in about me in that moment.

He clasped his wrists behind him, to maintain some semblance of control assuredly, before he stepped toward me, his eyes beginning to darken as they slanted critically.

"So this is what you do hmm? Run off and away when you can't face your problems?"

His voice was monotone, no emotion no variation in feeling.

It frightened me.

Was I losing him?

Had I already lost him?

"This seems to be a pattern for you," he continued, "Running to everyone else to solve your problems."

"Excuse me."

"Don't pretend to misunderstand me Isabella, I'm in no mood for you to be purposefully obtuse."

His words were sharp, piercing my skin, diving deep into my heart eradicating my feelings.

But had he forgotten he was the one who did this?

He was the reason I left.

"Aro, do you not remember slamming my face into your bookshelf? The mark hasn't faded yet take a look," and I pointed to my right cheek that was still slightly tender.

His eyes twitched slightly in recognition grazing over my cheek. His gaze softened minutely. His lips pursed as if to apologize before he blinked and it was gone. The softness and emotion disappearing behind the blinders he always had up.

He stepped closer to me his breath floating across my lips as he spoke.

"I did not come here to argue and shift blame. I know what I did sweet Isabella, but you know what you did as well."

I wanted to slap him.

Was that his justification for reverting our relationship to the lowly status of escort and customer?

Was he even going to apologize?

Was I at least worth that?

"Are you even going to apologize Aro? I at least deserve that."

He was silent.

Again.

Just like last night.

Disregarding my feeling and needs.

Again.

"You know what? I don't think I can do this anymore. Whatever this is," and I took a step back from him breathing in deep for the first time since this conversation started.

"Isabella? What are you-?

But I interrupted him before he could continue.

"I deserve more." I stated, and it was true.

I did.

"I deserve more than this situation, because as you so eloquently pointed out it, this isn't a relationship. I deserve a man who wants to know me and wants me to know him. A man who acknowledges my needs and takes care of them. Who doesn't just disregard my feelings, and…I don't know if you can be him."

I took another step back from him, distancing myself.

This hurt.

It was excruciating.

But I had to do what was best for me.

And maybe that just didn't include Aro Volturi.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just couldn't resist posting this early. For all you lovelies who have left reviews I've read and enjoyed every single one of them so Thank You from the bottom of my heart! For all my fellow college students out there enduring these finals from hell, may the force and whatever God you believe in be with you during these trying times. I'll see later.


	16. Reassurance

**A/N:** I know some of you have asked this so I'll just put it here, currently I have this story posted on TWCS if you'd like to read it over there though usually the chapter updates are always posted here first. And GirlOverThere101 I've never really liked Wattpad because it's not as user friendly as FanFiction or at least it wasn't for me.

 **P.S:** In celebration of surviving finals I gift this to you. I'll try and have the next chapter up before Christmas because I'll be out of town then but if I don't Merry Christmas you little twiaddicts and Happy Holidays!

* * *

Reassurance

"A wise woman knows when to stay silent. However, a wiser woman of faith knows that sometimes words can win the battle, when all odds stand against her." -Shannon L. Alder

* * *

" _I deserve more." I stated, and it was true._

 _This hurt._

 _It was excruciating._

 _But I had to do what was best for me._

 _And maybe that just didn't include Aro Volturi._

X

I took another step back.

And another, all the while hoping that he would reach out and stop me.

That he would apologize and I could fall back into his warm strong arms as I so desperately wanted to do.

I just needed him to give in a little first.

To show me that I mattered.

That I was worth it.

I was almost to the staircase before he spoke out.

"Isabella."

The word was spoken softly almost as if it had slipped out before he could stop his self, but I stopped anyway.

I waited for him to say something, anything to let me know that I was important to him. That what we had, or what we were building meant something.

He was silent for a while. His chest rising and falling with each shattering breath he took. His dark charcoal hair still in disarray around him.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked him quickly losing my patience.

His dark obsidian eyes shot up to mine and I flattened my lips against each other wishing I could take those words back. I wanted to move forward, past this and my attitude wasn't going to help.

"I'm not good with these things Isabella."

His voice was low barely above a whisper.

"Try Aro," I said back in the same low voice he had used.

He stepped toward me quick and fast invading my space. His hands came up to frame my face caressing the tender flesh on my cheek.

"I do not like seeing this mark on your skin," he murmured low, his breath flowing across my lips, caressing my skin like his fingers were.

"Neither do I," I said staring directly into his eyes.

He looked at me, his face hardening with every passing second before he threw himself off of me and began to furiously pace the Italian marbled floor.

"I do not know what you want from me Isabella," he said his voice strong and controlling in sharp contrast to his actions.

"All I want is an apology," I replied softly, "Just a small acknowledgement of my pain."

"I know you're in pain!" he shouted snapping at me his teeth hissing out the words, "I can see it in your eyes, your sweet beautiful brown eyes," he ended softly his words nothing but a whisper as he stared at me with this look on his face.

This indescribable look.

"I know I hurt you piccolino. My sweet Isabella I know I put that mark on your face," he whispered softly and I could taste the pain in his words.

He stepped toward me pulling me into his arms and wrapping me up in him.

In his embrace.

In his smell.

In his essence.

I could feel his hand ghosting down my hair, caressing it like he'd done to my cheek.

"I know your pain Isabella I know I just-," and he stopped catching himself before he revealed anything too telling. He pulled back from me letting his hands fall down the sides of my head, my bust catching on the curves of my hips before dropping down to his side. He reached into his coat pulling a journal from the interior pocket and handing it to me.

"Here," he breathed out, "Page forty-two."

I grabbed the thick leather bound journal in his hand, taking it from him and tucking it underneath my arm.

"I realize that you no longer trust me," he said clearing his throat and looking down at me. His eyes were muddy and unclear, hazy from the fluid flooding them. Stray pieces from his hair hovered in his field of vision making him seem all the more desolate.

I wanted to comfort him.

I just didn't have the words.

"But," he started up again, "I'm willing to give you the space you need to decide if you want this relationship, because no matter what I've said in past moments of anger that's what this is, a relationship."

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, blurring my vision.

"Aro," I breathed out stepping closer to him and reaching for his face, the journal dropping to the floor.

"Don't distance yourself from me," I breathed out sinking my fingers into the gloriously silky strands at the nape of his neck.

He reflexively closed his eyes in pleasure leaning his forehead against mine as I massaged his scalp with the pads of my fingers.

"I care for you Isabella," he said his eyes still closed, his lips parted breathing in deeply through his mouth.

"It didn't sound like you did last night," I replied needing to make my feelings known.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. Our foreheads still touching our breath intermingling in the miniscule space between us. He wrapped his hands around the sides of my face holding onto me before he spoke.

"That was the one and only time I've ever lied to you Isabella and I swear it will never happen again."

The passion in his voice shook something deep in me.

I believed him.

I believed in him and what we shared and I couldn't give that up.

I leaned forward and took his lips with my own.

Reassuring him that this too would pass.

He pulled me into him.

Covering me completely with his body.

Overpowering the kiss with his lips.

He attacked my mouth biting and sucking at my lips desperately before he roughly pulled back and held me away from him.

"Page forty-two Isabella," he said again before kissing me gently on the forehead and walking toward the front door.

"You're just gonna leave?" I questioned my voice sounding small in the large foyer.

"I'm giving you time Isabella," he said before walking through the front door and letting it close soundly behind him.

I was left alone in the entry way.

Just me and the journal he'd placed in my arms.

The journal that had all the answers.

X

It watched me all day.

As I helped Dora prepare dinner, as I bathed later that night soaking my thoughts away in warm water and as I tucked myself beneath the sheets in the bed Dora had labeled as mine.

I could feel its stare on me all day, weighing me down like an anchor strapped around my neck.

Whether I was in the room with it or down the hall. The pressure sat on my chest and squeezed the air from my lungs.

I couldn't ignore it.

I wanted to read his words.

What had he written?

Would it change anything?

Would reading the words he still couldn't say to me change the situation?

Maybe.

Hopefully.

I prayed that it would.

I sat up against the headboard, tucking the thick quilt around my sides before I reached for the journal.

It was worn.

Considerably old.

The outside leather was faded, the pages peeking through a few holes on the spine.

It was weathered.

Like Aro.

Though he was immeasurably immaculate as well.

I flipped open the cover and read the bold title.

 _ **Forcibly Induced Musings by Eleazar.**_

Who was Eleazar?

Maybe if I read through just the first couple of pages…

I turned to page one pressed the paper down flat and started.

It was dated April of 2009.

 _Marcus thinks it would behoove me to speak to a therapist. I don't see how it would help, telling some stranger things about me that they would have no business being privy to. Knowing my intimate personal life details, but I would consider just amount anything to stop the tremors…_

I snapped the journal shut.

I didn't feel comfortable continuing.

Reading his private thoughts.

Finding things out about him that he didn't want me to know.

That he hadn't permitted me to read.

I didn't want him to think I was being obtrusive.

I would only read page forty-two.

Hopefully.

I opened the book again and resisting all temptation I flipped to page forty-two and began.

 _Eleazar seems to know I'm better at writing these kinds of things down rather than saying them. He tried to ask about Scarlett again today. How he knew about her still baffles me. I hadn't told him yet. I hadn't told him much yet. Marcus, the meddling fool probably told him. He asked questions I wasn't ready to answer._

 _Questions I still couldn't answer._

 _Questions I didn't have the answer to._

 _He suggested I try and answer them here so… I guess I'll do just that._

 _ **How did you meet her?**_

 _We met at a merger benefit. I'd just consolidated my company with an offshore oil business. It was the biggest takeover I'd ever done. It made me millions. I was deviously happy that night, admittedly most of it was from the alcohol._

 _That was how she slipped by._

 _I should've known._

 _Only women with agendas attend those events._

 _ **What happened?**_

 _Well still to this day I barely understand that question. But like my Uncle Niccolo use to say, "Whores are never satisfied. They always need more."_

 _ **Who was the man?**_

 _Man?_

 _Men you mean._

 _There was more than one. There always is._

 _But I caught her with_ _Santiago. The scum. He was my business partner. We made each other plenty of money. Billions. And that was how he thanked me. By fucking my wife._

 _ **Were you hurt?**_

 _Of course I was fucking hurt. Il piccolo slut scavare oro! I gave her everything she asked for._

 _Diamonds._

 _Furs._

 _Cars._

 _I spared her nothing and she sucked everything she could out of me._

 _Poison._

 _That's what she was._

 _ **Did you love her?**_

 _At the time yes._

 _I loved her with everything I had._

 _It made me blind._

 _Santiago wasn't the only friend of mine she blew. Everyone had a taste. They all laughed behind my back while I paraded her around company lunches, Christmas galas and business meetings._

 _Everyone knew._

 _But did I love her?_

 _Yes._

 _With every single bit of my soul._

 _ **Did she know about your sexual proclivities?**_

 _Proclivities?_

 _Meaning at any point and time was she my submissive?_

 _No._

 _Scarlett was a beautiful women. She was impressively talented at pleasing me but… just…I guess deep down I didn't trust her enough to share that with her. Her mouth was as big as her appetite for extravagance._

 _ **Are you over her?**_

 _The loaded question._

 _I will never be over her betrayal, but if you're asking me if there's any sort of possibility of us resuming a relationship the answer will always be a clear and cut resounding No._

I released a deep breath as I shut the journal and laid down in the soft sheets.

I understood.

Why he'd been so hesitant to talk about it.

Why he'd been so angry that night.

He'd loved her.

Wild and without abandon and she'd destroyed him.

Embarrassed him in front of his colleagues.

In front of everyone.

The slut.

I wanted to hurt her.

Hurt her the way she had hurt him.

But I needed to see him.

Now.

I threw the covers off of me and grabbed my bag off of the vanity table in the corner. Stuffing everything I'd brought with me into the bag while simultaneously dialing Afton on my phone.

I needed a ride out of the city.

X

"Miss Swan?"

I looked up from my phone and noticed we were sitting outside of Aro's villa.

I'd called him and told him I was coming.

We needed to talk.

Seriously.

I leaned over and opened my door but Afton stopped me before I could get out.

"Miss Swan?"

Our gazes met in the rear view mirror.

He looked away, glancing outside the driver side widow before connecting our eyes again in the reflection.

"He needs you." he said.

He didn't expand or try and explain his statement, he just said it and looked away from me.

"Have a good night Miss Swan," he said and he tipped his head at me.

I grabbed the door handle pushing on it to get out of the car. I stepped out closing the door behind me and as I walked up the concrete walkway to the front door I saw Aro leaning against the brick wall, his arms over his chest his hair once again free and disheveled around him.

He looked rugged and delicious.

I walked closer to him, grabbing the tie loosely hanging around his neck, tugging on it a little.

He smiled a little.

It was pained and bashful.

Two expressions that looked out of place on him.

"Are you staying?" he asked, looking down at his feet as if he didn't want to see my face as I said no.

But I wasn't going to leave tonight. He'd been right in what he'd said earlier. I was use to running from my problems, but I wouldn't do that anymore.

"Yeah," I breathed out shuffling my feet on the ground shifting my weight back and forth.

"Good."

He grabbed me by the hand and walked toward the front door. I lagged behind him trying to keep up with his long strides.

We were in the living room before I got the courage to speak.

To ask the questions I needed to have the answers to.

Aro had sat down his elbows resting on his knees, his button down shirt rolled up to his forearms.

I looked everywhere but at him.

The windows, the bookcase, the fireplace behind me.

I didn't know where to start. I couldn't find the words.

But Aro found them for me.

"I'm assuming you read the pages," he said his voice muffled by his hands covering his face.

I nodded before realizing I needed to speak to have this conversation.

"Yeah, I did."

"Isabella," he breathed out standing up and walking towards me. "I know you have questions, just ask them piccolino so we can move past this."

"Okay, why were you so angry when I asked you about her the other night? If you no longer love her why does it still bother you so much?"

He grabbed my face, his fingers spearing into the hairs at the nape of my neck.

"Do you know what it's like to be humiliated in front of people you've worked with for years? Men you've publically embarrassed on numerous occasions who you can no longer stand to face because they've been fucking your wife for months? It was never about her Isabella I got over her indiscretion. It's the humiliation that stays with you. That's why I was angry."

His eyes were piercing, like he was still reliving the embarrassment today.

"Why wasn't she your submissive?"

He stepped closer to me placing his left leg between mine.

"Because she had a hard time following directions. I attempted to train her but submission must come natural before it can be cultivated. She did not feel it the way you do Isabella therefore it could never mature."

I nodded in understanding before asking another question.

"Who's Eleazar?"

He tensed slightly, his shoulders stiffening, going taunt with tension before he hesitantly answered my question.

"He was my therapist."

He gave me nothing else not why or when or how.

So I asked.

"Why did you need a therapist?"

He licked his lips embedding his teeth into his bottom lip roughly.

"I developed these tension tremors in my hand from my compulsive anger that began after the relationship with Scarlett ended. Marcus recommended I see someone. He recommended Eleazar."

"The men that she slept with," I started again, "Do they still work for you?"

He cursed under his breath before pressing himself even closing to me, trying to lodge himself inside me.

"No, I cleaned house after that. From the board to the men who cleaned the facilities. I fired everyone."

"Okay," I breathed out, "I don't want to be surprised again Aro. I know we're just getting to know each other but if there's anything that she can say, anything that she can use to try and hurt me or us I would rather it come from you."

"I understand dear," he whispered to me before kissing me softly on the lips.

"I don't want to have this conversation again Isabella. You had your chance to ask questions but it's over now okay?"

I nodded my head in acquiesce.

"Good now come sweet one it is late and you'll need your rest. Tomorrow is Saturday."

He walked me up the stairs his arm wrapped around my waist, guiding me as if I didn't know where the bedroom was.

He stopped at the door and backed up slightly giving me room to gain my balance.

"I expect you up and in the dining room tomorrow morning at eight Isabella. Preferably dressed but I'll leave that up to you," he said a salacious smile curving onto his lips.

He placed a kiss on my forehead squeezing my ass in his hands before releasing me and walking back down the hallway.

"Sweet dreams dear Isabella," he said his hair flowing out behind him, as he rounded the corner disappearing from sight.

* * *

Translations:

 **il piccolo slut scavare oro:** The gold digging slut


	17. Acquisition

Acquisition

"You want to be free. You also want to be mine. You can't be both." –Ian McEwan

* * *

X

" _I expect you up and in the dining room tomorrow morning at eight Isabella."_

" _Sweet dreams dear Isabella."_

X

I was waiting.

Again.

It seemed like that was all I ever did.

Wait.

And Wait.

And Wait.

But I took an infinite amount of pleasure in waiting for him.

Aro.

He liked his breakfast early.

At 8.

A sweet bread pastry, black coffee and the business section of the newspaper.

Occasionally he'd ask for an extra espresso shot if he'd been up late the previous night but he was generally consistent.

Right down to my waiting time.

Breakfast would be ready at eight, and he would come walking into the dining room at 8:15.

Immaculately dressed.

I'd pull out his chair at the head of the table, wait for him to sit, then lower myself onto my knees once again waiting.

Waiting to see if he needed anything.

Always waiting.

Sometimes I would be naked and he'd offhandedly twist one of my nipples before flipping the page of his paper. Or he'd slip his fingers between my folds and stroke me right to the brink of my release then stop.

He'd been testing my control these last couple of weeks. Stroking me into a frenzy only to stop and rescind all contact until I could reign in my orgasm. Using toys on the highest possible setting. His fingers pounding into me with a frenzy only to stop and slap my inner thighs sharply if I begged.

It was infuriating.

I was constantly looking for satisfaction but he only seldom granted me my wish.

I think that was his goal.

To have me focused on him constantly not knowing when or if he would give me the push that I needed to cum.

But always looking for it.

Anticipating it.

He walked in at 8:16.

One minute behind schedule.

I pulled out his chair and waited for him to sit.

But he didn't.

"Will you remove my coat for me Isabella?" he asked.

"Yes sir of course."

I moved around the chair and grabbed the coat by his shoulders, pulling it from his body and draping it over the chair on his right.

He sat down and I kneeled next to him taking my unofficial place at his feet.

He was silent this morning, not making much noise other than an 'hmm' at whatever the newspaper had to tell him.

I was quickly losing interest when I heard him address me.

"Isabella?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Will you refill my coffee piccolino?"

I nodded my head and stood to grab the coffee pot from the kitchen. As I began to refill his mug I could feel his fingers sliding up my knee.

I paused hesitating slightly when he spoke sharply, his voice piercing the silence.

"The coffee Isabella."

I started pouring once again and his fingers began climbing up my leg. His thumb making minuscule circles all up the way.

It was one of Aro's rule that no matter what I wore to serve him breakfast, I was required to never wear panties, and as I stood there leaning over his side trying to successfully get the coffee into his cup I could feel his fingers getting closer and closer to my moist center.

My hand was shaking.

More coffee landed on the table than in his cup before I finally gave up and the pot crashed onto the wood as his fingers dove into me.

He was relentless.

One finger.

Two.

Then three. Plunging in and out of my sopping hole.

I was leaning over the table my dress thrown over my waist as his fingers brought me closer and closer to orgasm. I could feel it falling over me like a wave before a harsh smack landed on my ass. Surely leaving an imprint in its wake.

"Ohhh," I called out, taken off guard as my orgasm receded further from reach.

"Were you about to come without permission little girl?" he asked the anger trembling his voice.

"No sir of course not," I said, though clearly lying.

Asking to cum was still something I was working on. It was hard to remember in the heat of the moment, my brain fuddled in the throes of passion to ask if I could orgasm, but then again I just didn't want to.

And he knew that.

He leaned down over me. Pressing me into the table, his weight crushing me into the hardwood. His pant covered cock squeezing in between the globes of my ass.

Grabbing my hair, yanking my head back toward him he spoke in my ear.

"You will ask to cum or I will spank your ass until it's imprinted in your flesh. Which one do you choose Isabella?" he asked.

As if it was a real question.

As if I had a choice.

I only had one option.

"May I cum Sir?" I said spitting the words out beneath my breath.

"Louder," he demanded immediately clearly not satisfied.

"May I cum sir?" I asked again just a little louder.

He leaned forward even more pressing his hips into me, forcing his cock against the puffy lips of my pussy.

He wanted me to beg.

I could feel it.

But I wasn't in a begging mood.

He laughed dangerously in my ear, biting the lobe roughly between his teeth.

"You will not win Isabella," he warned, and before I could realize what had happened, he covered my mouth with his left hand and attached a butterfly to my clit turning it to maximum speed. I was crying and sobbing out loud before I could compose myself.

He pumped his hips against mine his cock adding more pressure to the vibrations. I was on overload. The toy, his hips, his tongue on my neck I couldn't take it.

"Do you have anything to say dear?" he asked. His voice rough and deep in my ear.

His hand was still covering my mouth, but I nodded my head and when his fingers slipped off of my lips, I begged and pleaded with everything in me.

"Please Sir let me cum, Please let me cum for you."

He increased his thrusts and I could feel my release coming.

I didn't know if I could hold it off until he said yes.

I begged and pleaded louder and louder.

He thrusted faster and faster grabbing my nipples between his fingers rolling them, biting and sucking the skin on my neck, and just when I thought I would disobey him yet again, he gave me permission.

"Cum piccolino," he whispered ever so softly in my ear and I screamed.

Gushing down my legs and onto his trousers, screaming until the blood pounded in my ears.

He pulled himself off of me taking the butterfly from between my sensitive folds and turning it off before he grabbed me by the waist and hoisted me into his arms, my legs wrapping themselves naturally around his waist. He walked us up the stairs and I closed my eyes in exhaustion, letting the darkness over take me.

X

When I came to I was submerged in a bathtub.

A tub I didn't recognize. I sat up slightly the water level receding to just below my breasts and I looked to my right to see Aro leaning against the countertops, his coat back in place.

The bathroom was gorgeous gold trimming surrounding the couples' sink and faucet. Black thick curtains hung from the double window against the wall and his shower was behind me, covered in frosted glass.

"This is your bathroom?" I questioned, though it was obvious it was.

He nodded before coming to sit on the ledge of the tub crossing his ankles and gazing at me. His eyes dipping down to my pink nipples before coming to rest back on my face.

"I'll be gone till about six this evening Isabella but I have a business dinner tonight that requires your presence."

I shifted in the water playing with the bubbles before I spoke.

"Are you asking me out to dinner?"

He smirked leaning down and running his index finger up my leg.

"Yes I am. I need a date and I would like nothing more than for you to accompany me."

I couldn't resist an offer like that.

"Okay." I said hiding a shy smile, "Do I need to wear anything specific?"

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be perfect, but take my card and pick up anything you need," and he stood up pulling his wallet out and handing me his black card.

Apart of me wanted to protest but how could I refuse a man who wanted to buy me things? So I took his credit card and laid it on the ledge next to me.

"I expect you to be ready at 7 Isabella. No later," and he leaned down placing his lips softly on my forehead before he walked towards the bathroom door.

"Sir?"

He paused in the door way turning to look at me.

"Why haven't we had sex yet?"

My voice was small, insecure but that didn't stop me from looking him in the eye with my question. It had been nearly two months of learning rules, and control, and when to do what and where, but he had yet to fuck me.

I wanted to feel him.

He had opened my mind up to a world full of pleasure and I wanted to experience it fully, and soon.

He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the linen closet door, a sinful smirk coming to grace his lips.

"You want my cock little girl?"

He was sinful. Pure and unadulterated sin.

How could he turn an innocent question into such a filthy response?

But I could feel the effect his words were having on me.

I wanted him.

I wanted his cock and I wasn't ashamed to admit it.

I nodded my head slowly as the smirk resting on his lips got infinitely bigger.

He walked towards me his hands clasped behind his back. Leaning down he placed his lips next to my ear, breathing the words onto my skin.

"You'll get my cock in due time sweet one but I want you begging for it. Your sweet perfect pink little pussy quivering at the mere thought of my cock touching it. Your lips drooling at the chance to wrap your mouth around me worshipping your Master," and with that he walked out the bathroom door leaving me shaking in a pile of need.

He wanted me to beg?

He wanted me to need him?

Well I was almost there.

X

The dress was perfect.

Blood red. Strapless and fitted down to the hips.

I hadn't known what I was going to wear, but with the people that Aro hung around I knew I would need something expensive. So I called Dora and she recommended _Sugar_ an upscale boutique that carried everything from Prada to Hermes.

I'd never worn something so expensive in my life, but when I pulled Aro's card from my bag the sales lady immediately started pushing more and more designer labels in front of me.

Louboutin. Chanel. Fendi.

I went a little over bored. But he'd told me to get whatever I wanted.

I looked good.

The dress had a thigh high slit in it and you could catch a glimpse of my pale skin if I shifted just the right way.

Aro would love it.

I was down waiting in the foyer when he walked through the door at 6:58.

He put his briefcase on the table in the center of the hall before his eyes landed on me.

And they darkened.

Considerably.

He crossed the distance between us in two strides and pulled me into his arms.

His right hand brushed back my hair, his fingers curling around my neck, his thumb grazing over my bottom lip. He just stared at me. His other hand at the base of my spine pulling me impossibly closer to him.

"Sei splendida piccola," he whispered low before his mouth landed on mine. Softly caressing my lips. There was no aggression no possession just us. Aro and Isabella. His tongue began to push at my lips and I pulled back before things could get out of hand.

"Aro, we'll be late if we don't leave soon."

"You are right dear. Wait right here and we'll leave when I come back."

He was gone not ten minutes before he reappeared in a new black suit and with a jewelry box in his hand.

"I hadn't thought about giving this to you until you were more seasoned in this life, until you were sure this was what you wanted but I'm not a patient man. I want you and I want you now. I would like you to wear this for me, but more importantly I want you to want to wear it," and before I could ask what the hell he was talking about he opened the case and I lost the capability to speak.

It was a diamond wreath.

A necklace made entirely of diamonds, and I knew Aro would settle for nothing less than authenticity.

As I leaned in closer I could see why he had made his speech. Why he'd sounded so nervous before opening the case.

In the middle of the wreath was a solid capital V.

V.

V for Volturi.

It was a collar.

A physical representation of his ownership.

I looked from the case still resting in his hands to his dark eyes still gazing at me.

"You want me to wear a collar?" I asked the disbelief in my voice seeping through.

"Yes. Proudly," he said his voice strong and unwavering.

Could I do it?

Could I wear a collar like an animal?

Did I want to?

The only thing I knew was that I wanted him.

I wanted him so much that I could feel the desire coursing through my veins.

I wanted this.

I wanted this and so much more, so with a deep breath I turned my back to Aro, lifting up my hair so he could place the necklace around my neck.

It was snug.

It fit tightly right above my clavicle bone, and as I turned back to Aro the diamonds casting shadows all along the walls of the foyer, the look in his eye told me everything I needed to know and grounded me in the same breath.

He wanted me too.

He wanted this too.

Probably more than I did.

X

We drove far. Deep into the city, a part of Tuscany that I had never been to before.

We stopped in front of a domed building with a two story double archway as its entrance. Afton got out of the limo and opened the doors for us. We walked through the building, my arm tucked into Aro's as people greeted us left and right.

Men in tuxes came up to him, congratulating him, women smiled slyly their champagne glasses tipping in his direction.

"What's going on?" I asked him, leaning up to speak in his ear, "I thought this was a business dinner."

He turned and smiled at me, his blindingly white teeth on full display.

"It is piccolino."

"The why are people congratulating you. What happened?"

"Calm yourself Isabella. This is just a celebratory dinner."

He said nothing else and began walking us further down the hall. More people coming to congratulate him. I smiled and nodded dutifully while he chatted with businessman after businessman and when we finally had a few minutes to ourselves I asked him again.

"What did you do?"

He sipped his brandy and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"We made the Fortune List dear. I'll be worth millions come nightfall."

"Is that all you care about," I asked fully leaning into his body.

"No," he said gazing deeply into my eyes, "I'm beginning to care a considerable amount about many things in my life."

"Really?"

"Sì piccola, davvero. Voi siete diventati uno a poche cose che sono veramente importanti per me.," he said, the foreign syllables spilling from his lips and I leaned up to kiss him needing to feel him on me.

When we separated he guided us to a table centered right in front of the glass podium on stage.

He pulled out my chair for me, waiting for me to sit before taking his place on my right.

We watched as man after man got on the stage, congratulating Aro for his accomplishments, thanking him for being the driving force behind the deal. Most made jokes about past embarrassments or parties that they'd been to, Aro laughing indulgently at his business partners. I could see how much these people loved him. How they worshiped the ground he walked on. He commanded the entire room and though this dinner was intended to celebrate the company's success, many only focused on him.

"And now the man of the hour our very own, Signor Volturi."

Aro was met with applause as he kissed the back of my hand before he made his way to the stage to give his speech.

"Come molti di voi sanno, questo è stato un obiettivo della nostra per qualche tempo," he began, reverting to his native tongue.

As I sat there watching Aro give his speech and the faces of the people in the crowd, one thing became abundantly clear.

They loved him.

They worshiped him.

But so did I.

I loved this man with all the little pieces of my fragmented soul and when he finally decided to make love to me, I would give him my virginity gladly. He would have every part of me and I would belong to him.

I loved him, and as his eyes met mine as he was finishing up his speech, I could only hope that he loved me too.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Sei splendida piccola:** You are stunning little one

 **Sì piccola, davvero. Voi siete diventati uno a poche cose che sono veramente importanti per me:** Yes little one, really. You have become one of the few things that are truly important to me.

 **Come molti di voi sanno, questo è stato un obiettivo della nostra per qualche tempo:** As many of you know, this has been a goal of ours for some time.

 **A/N:** So guys don't hate me. I'm trying to juggle being a full time student,with work and having a social life and it's not easy, but I appreciate everyone who's still reading. I love you all like Bella loves Aro. Blindingly. :)


	18. Conqueror

Conqueror

"The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it."- Oscar Wilde

* * *

 _I loved this man with all the little pieces of my fragmented soul…_

… _I could only hope that he loved me too._

X

Safety.

Comfort.

Warmth.

That's how it felt to be held by Aro Volturi.

It felt like home, and as he held me tight, pressed up against him on the ballroom floor I knew I would never want to be anywhere else.

I nuzzled deeper into his chest as his arms constricted tighter around my waist.

"Are you okay tesoro? You've been very quiet," he whispered purring into my ear.

I leaned back and looked into his eyes, the depth in them captivating me, trapping me in his gaze.

"I'm just content that's all."

"Content?"

"Yes," I nodded reaffirming my statement, "I'm happy."

He smiled again, though more subtle than the last. A soft lift of the lips that expressed his pleasure at my happiness.

"There's nothing that I want more than your happiness Isabella," he said leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Oh really?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Well," he leered at me playfully, brushing his hand across the bottom of my back, "Maybe there's one thing," he said before burying his head into my neck kissing the soft skin there.

"Aro!" I shrieked surprised at him, aware that we were drawing attention to ourselves.

"People are staring Aro."

"Let them," he mumbled the words muffled by my neck.

We were causing a scene in the middle of the floor, my face flooding with embarrassment as his colleagues stared some in jealousy others in amusement as Aro molested the skin at my neck.

It wasn't until his brothers Marcus and Caius approached us needing Aro's attention that I made him stop.

"Aro, your brother's need you."

He pulled back from me, wiping his lips as he did so to face his brothers both smirking at my discomfort.

"Come brother, we have business to attend to," Caius said his lips poised in their ever present smirk despite the harsh tone of his voice.

"Dammi un fratello minuto," he said to Caius before he turned to me, "Isabella tesoro, I have some business I have to handle before we can leave. I want you to wait at the bar while I'm gone okay?"

"Okay," and he kissed me briefly on my forehead before he and his brothers disappeared back down the hallway toward the elevators.

I made my way to the bar, people moving and shuffling out of my way as if I was deemed important enough for special treatment.

When I got to the bar Diana stood there, leaning against it with a martini glass in her hand, laughing obnoxiously loud at a joke that probably wasn't even that funny. She seemed like the type to over exaggerate to draw attention.

The bitch.

I stood to order a drink and before I could place an order the bartender interrupted me.

"Che cosa posso ottenere per voi la signora Volturi?"and before I could respond Diana was there.

"She's not my brother's wife," she said rudely turning to me and smirking, "And she never will be."

The poor bartender turned red in embarrassment at his mistake before he bowed his head and moved down the bar to attend to the other men waiting for drinks.

"It's obvious you have a problem with me Diana," I said turning to face her, giving her my undivided attention, "So let's hear it."

"You want to know what my problem is?" she asked, placing her glass on top of the bar next to us, "I don't like you."

"You don't even know me-," I started before she interrupted me.

"All of you American women are the same. You find a rich man, latch on to him, pop out a few bambini bastardi and think you're set for life."

"Don't you think it's a tad hypocritical of you to paint me in the light of a whore when your best friend Scarlett goes from one rich man to the next?"

"Scarlett is damaged, you are a whore for sport. There is a difference."

Her words were loud and biting. We were drawing attention from everyone at the bar and the last thing I wanted to do was cause a scene and embarrass Aro.

So I took a deep breath before I spoke again.

"You know Diana, you seem to be under some deep delusion that I care what you think about me. I don't," I said smiling at her as I stepped closer to make my point, "you can call me every name under the sun and insult my character but at the end of the day I'm happy and satisfied with my life, while you continue to sleep with every man you find in search of Mister Right. So degrade me and mock me if you want but at the end of the day I have what you never will."

I grabbed my drink from the bar and took a sip, before placing my hand on top of Diana's.

"But you have a good night okay," I said smiling at her before I walked off.

I made my way through the crowd people smiling at me left and right.

They were all friendly.

Maybe trying to get in my good graces to please Aro or maybe because they were just good people, but either way it was refreshing.

Just when I began to look around searching for Aro, I heard my name being called.

"Bella?"

I froze.

No one called me that here.

No one had called me that since I'd left Forks.

I knew that voice, but I hoped if I just walked a little faster I would lose them in the crowd.

"Bella?" they called again, the voicing coming closer.

I sped up, but I couldn't leave without Aro, so I detoured and headed for the restroom before a hand curled around my wrist and pulled me to a stop.

"Bella?"

Edward.

He seemed shocked to see me. His mouth open in disbelief, but I was just as confused. What was he doing in Italy?

"Bella? What are you doing here is Charlie with you?" he asked looking around while in the same breath stepping close to me and grabbing my hand in his, interlocking our fingers.

"No he's not," I said sharply while trying to tug my hand out of his relentless grasp.

"Then what are you doing in Italy? Halfway across the world from Washington?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Oh well, Carlisle took a liking to business after Forks and head-started a pharmaceutical company. We travel quite a bit now."

"Well that's great but if you don't mind I really should be-."

He interrupted me.

"You want to dance?"

I didn't. No part of me wanted to be on a dance floor with Edward Cullen.

"I actually don't Edward."

It was harsh. Mean. But he deserved it. What he didn't deserve was my time.

"Bella look," he started tugging me closer to him, looking towards his shoes bashfully ashamed.

"I know I was an asshole."

"A grade A asshole."

A soft smile graced his lips before he continued, "A _grade A asshole_ , but I'm sorry. I could give you a million and one excuses of why I did what I did, but…all I want you to know is that…I'm sorry."

Did I care?

Not really.

Though a small part of me needed to hear it, an even bigger part of me was no longer concerned with the Edward Cullen era of my life.

"It's fine Edward, its fine."

"You meant the world to me Bella, and I will always regret how I treated you."

"You left Edward. You don't get to stand here and tell me how much I meant to you because at the end of the little story you still aren't there."

"I know Bella, I know. I was an idiot okay I admit that but I'm trying here. Let me."

Could I?

Should I?

"Just don't screw it up alright?"

"I promise I won't. Are you sure I can't get you to dance with me?" he was endearing and persistent, and Aro had yet to come back.

What could it hurt?

"One dance okay? One."

He smiled at me again with that look in his eye. The look he used to give me when I was just an insecure senior in high school. The look that made me love Edward Cullen more than I loved myself.

He pulled my hand and guided me to the dance floor. His right arm wrapping around my waist and the other holding my hand to his chest.

"So really this time Bella. What makes someone fly halfway across the world to Italy by themselves?"

You.

Charlie.

Life.

"I needed, a vacation."

"To Italy?"

I looked around us, at all of the couples out on the dance floor. At the love that you could see clear on their faces.

"It's beautiful here."

"Yeah. Yeah it is." He said, and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Bella," he started, "If you're interested I have a boat docked in the Mediterranean. I could take us out on the water, eat some good food, we could watch the sunset?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Edward."

"Why, if this is still about-?

He was interrupted.

"Isabella?"

I jerked myself out of Edward's arms.

Aro was behind me.

I could feel him as he stepped closer. Placing his hand on my lower back he pulled me into him wrapping me in his embrace as his hand came to rest dangerously low on my hip.

It was territorial.

I knew it.

So did he.

"Who is your friend piccolino?"

An observer would hear his question and think it was innocuous, a social convention meant to keep up pleasantries.

But I wasn't an observer.

I knew Aro.

He wanted to know who this man was and why I had been so close to him.

"Edward Cullen," Edward said, sticking his hand out to shake Aro's.

"Of Cullen Care Enterprises?" he asked shaking Edward's hand while keeping a firm grasp on my waist.

"The very same," Edward said nodding his head at Aro, "And you are?"

" _Signor_ Volturi."

Edward said nothing, though his face said everything. Aro's hostility had registered.

"You know it's very interesting that a little tenacious start-up company like yours would even bother attending a Fortune function."

Edward's eyes narrowed, the flesh between his eyebrows wrinkling in contempt.

"Dad likes to run in large circles."

"Opportunistic and invasive. Lovely characteristics for a businessman."

"Excuse me _Mr. Volturi_ , but I'm not exactly sure what I've done to warrant this barrage of resentment," Edward stated, sliding his hands into his pockets, his head cocking to the side in confusion.

"I'm not sure what possessed you to believe that putting your hands on something that belonged to me would benefit you any and yet here we stand."

We were drawing the attention of the others. The three of us standing in the middle of the dance floor Aro and I facing off with Edward like some bad black and white cowboy picture.

"She doesn't belong to you." Edward stated his eyes piercing Aro's daring him to contradict him.

"I'm sure she'd be glad to tell you differently," Aro spat out his hand reflexively squeezing the flesh on my hip as he presumably waited for me to speak.

Edward looked at me with that same look. The look that use to make me fall at his feet. The look that he was using, begging me to be with him. To not be with Aro.

"I'm fine where I am," I said my voice small but sure.

There was no outward indication that my words had hurt him any but his eyes fell.

"As I said Mr. Cullen, opportunistic but wholeheartedly unsuccessful. But you and your father enjoy the rest of your night all the same." Aro exclaimed with an unnecessary amount of pleasurable joy in his voice before leading us away from Edward and towards the exit.

"Was that necessary Aro?"

"Be silent."

His anger at me was unexpected.

But I was quiet until we reached the car where Afton waited.

"Aro, what happened back there wasn't what you're making it out to be."

"From my understanding Isabella," he started, unbuttoning his suit jacket and adjusting himself into the seat next to me, "You met an old flame from your past which isn't completely your fault but then you proceeded to let him touch you, clutch at you, on the dance floor in front of all of my business associates. Do you see the picture I'm painting now dear?"

I did, and I didn't like it.

"Don't you dare try and compare me to that slut Scarlett. I would never betray you like that."

"You weren't too far from it tonight _Bella_."

Before I knew it I had reached out and slapped him, my hand striking his cheek. The skin immediately turning red.

"Aro I…I didn't mean-."

He held his hand up in the air, stopping me in my tracks.

"When we get home you will remove my collar from your neck and place it on my office desk."

I was speechless. I hadn't meant to hit him. I just couldn't understand how he could even fathom the idea of me hurting him the way Scarlet did.

I couldn't.

I loved him too much.

"What are you saying? Are we over? Is this over?"

"I'm saying that you need to remove my necklace."

"I don't understand. I-," but I couldn't finish.

He had turned his body away from me, his head facing the window. An obvious tell that he didn't wish to continue the conversation.

X

We were quiet until we reached the villa. Aro got out of the car before Afton could even open the door taking long strides to the house, disappearing behind the front door before I could even follow him.

"Is everything okay Miss. Swan?" Afton asked, his hand pulling on the door handle letting me out.

I stumbled from the car, in shock, my heart cracking and pulsating in pain in my chest.

"No Afton, it's not okay." The words fell from my mouth like a whisper.

I walked into the house kicking my heels off in the foyer. Aro was upstairs. He wanted me to leave _his_ necklace on his office desk. A symbol that represented my absolute devotion to him and he wanted me to give it up.

I couldn't and I wouldn't.

I'd had enough of giving everything up in my life too easy.

I walked up the stairs to his office and pushed on the door to find him sitting in his chair. A glass of scotch in front of him and his hair wild around his face.

He said nothing to me. He didn't even pick up his head as I approached his desk leaning against the hard dark cherry wood.

I stared at him and he kept his hardened gaze on the floor.

"So you're giving up?" I asked him, not willing to stand in the silence any longer.

"On the desk Isabella."

I took the necklace from my neck and was about to place it on the desk when I paused. If Aro wanted to end what we had he was going to have to do it. I wasn't going to be his way out.

"You know what…No. I'm not going to be the one to end this."

He looked up at me, his eyes hard and slanted.

"You will not continue to disobey me and yet simultaneously claim that you are mine."

"I'm not giving up on us Aro."

He stood up out of his chair, furious.

"You already did that Isabella, when you were wrapped in another man's arms in front of my entire business staff and again when you decided it would behoove you to strike me in the car or have you already forgotten? It was you who did this, not me, and I will not be blamed for it."

"Damn it! I made a mistake Aro," I said as I crossed his desk to stand in front of him, "Not unlike you, remember?"

"This isn't about me Isabella, so do not make it so. This is about you and your actions."

"Which I'm trying to apologize for if you would give me the chance."

He was silent. He didn't say a word. So I assumed he was giving me the floor.

"Look Aro," I started and I stepped closer to him placing my hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry about Edward and what that must of looked like to you and the people who work for you. But I'm even sorrier for putting my hands on you. I never should have done that and though I was angry that still isn't an excuse. Forgive me."

I leaned forward and kissed him, a simple placing of my lips on his.

He didn't say anything. There was no acknowledgement of my words, no returning of my affection, he just stared into my eyes blankly before he kissed my forehead and moved around me.

"On the desk Isabella," he whispered before heading to the door.

"I love you," I whimpered out.

He paused in the door way his hands pressed against wood framing of the archway.

"I love you," I said louder.

"Scarlett made the same pathetic claims you're making now when I found out about her betrayal. You all claim love when you're close to losing everything."

His words broke me. My heart thudding painfully in chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Only you could take an admission of love and turn it into an act of self-sacrificing betrayal," I breathed out gasping around the pain.

He swung around his eyes red and bruised, exposing the pain behind them.

"Do you even know what love is Isabella? Do you?"

"Do you mean that all-encompassing emotion that drives me to do things for you I wouldn't for anyone else? That feeling I get in the pit of my stomach when you look at me and when you touch me just right. That the mere thought of not being with you anymore hurts me more than leaving the only father I had ever known. And the fact that you can stand here and try to discredit my feelings yet I still love you with every single part of me."

"None of that proves that you love me."

"It doesn't prove that I don't," I said stepping closer to him.

"You're claiming to love a man that will never love you back."

Another heart-shattering statement. He was trying to hurt me. That was obvious now.

"Why? Because I'm not Scarlett?"

His eyes flashed at me and he stepped closer grabbing the back of my neck in his hand, dragging my face closer to his.

"Stop trying to push me away," I whispered at him.

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped trying to get so close."

"Never." I said and before I could continue he slammed his lips on mine.

It was a bruising, punishing kiss, full of 'I hate you's' 'I love you's' and 'I'm sorry's'. His lips devoured me biting and pulling at my mouth and when I could no longer breathe he moved to my neck, with the same punishing force.

"I want you Aro."

He pulled back from my neck and started at me. His dark eyes taking in every facet of my face before he hauled my body against his, my legs wrapping around his waist.

We walked down the hallway my eyes staring into his the whole way, only breaking contact when my back hit the soft plush sheets of his bed.

He stared down at me while his dexterous fingers pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned his shirt. I leaned up to help him my fingers following his while my lips touched his. He was shirtless when I was done, his broad chest on full display, his lower stomach covered in a splash of black soft hair.

His lips moved to my neck again as he pushed my dress straps from my shoulders, the fabric falling to my waist revealing my bare breasts to him. His lips traveled from my shoulders to my chest attaching themselves to my nipple, sucking the pebbled flesh into his mouth.

I couldn't stop myself from moaning out loud the pleasure overwhelming me.

I was naked before I knew it, completely exposed to Aro's gaze. He knelt between my thighs his gaze still on me as his fingers began to stroke the soft folds between my legs. His fingers parting the soft flesh before diving into me. My back arched and my toes curled in response.

He wasn't testing my limits or measuring my level of control. This wasn't Master and his Isabella.

This was just us.

Aro and Bella.

And as I reached my orgasm, my fingers gripping the cotton sheets beneath them and my voice calling for Aro I revealed in that. That I was sharing this experience with the man Aro, not the Master.

When I leveled my breath he was on top of me, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. His pants had disappeared. I could feel the bare skin of his hips against mine. The soft hair between those hips rubbing against me. I wrapped my legs around his, sure in my decision. He pulled back from me a little his eyes settling on mine before he put his hands on the bed by my shoulders and pushed into me.

It hurt. The pain was immense and when he hit bottom, his hips flush with mine I felt full. I could feel his lips on my neck peppering me with kisses. He was still for several moments letting me adjust. When I pushed my hips back at him he let out a guttural groan in my ear before moving his hands down to my hips and tilting them downward into to him.

The angle was overwhelming, and as he thrusted into me tears came to my eyes from the staggering pleasure, pressure and pain.

My release was close the pleasure rising and rising until I couldn't contain it anymore. My orgasm rushed over me like a wave. My nails digging into his back my legs squeezing his body closer to me. Aro clutched tighter at me his breaths coming rougher and rougher in my ear.

"Fuck," he breathed into my neck before I felt the warm liquid seeping into me, hips thrusting reflexively a few more times before he stilled falling into me.

I clutched at him enjoying his weight until he moved to the side away from me.

I went with him laying my head on his chest, throwing my leg over his. I laid with him until I heard his soft snores and deep even breathing. I looked up at his soft face his hair haphazard around him.

"I do love you, you know." I whispered to the quiet dark room and laid back on his chest, closing my eyes and falling asleep with him.

* * *

Translations: 

**dammi un fratello minuto:** Give me a minute brother.

 **Che cosa posso ottenere per voi la signora Volturi:** What can I get for you Mrs. Volturi?

 **A/N** :See you guys soon. Good luck on your mid-terms for all my fellow collegians! Don't quit no matter how much you want to :)


	19. Emotion

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I'm a college student what can I say :) On the upside school's over I aced my finals and I have the next few chapters already written so things should move a little faster here. Oh and Bonus points to anyone who can spot the Godfather and Pretty Woman references ;)

* * *

Emotion

To be fully seen by somebody, then, and be loved anyhow - this is a human offering that can border on miraculous." ― Elizabeth Gilbert

* * *

… _he put his hands on the bed by my shoulders and pushed into me._

" _I do love you, you know." I whispered to the quiet dark room and laid back on his chest falling asleep with him._

X

When I woke the next morning I was still laying on Aro's chest, the soft flesh of his skin and the smell of him a comfort to me early in the morning. I glanced over him to see the clock sitting on his bedside table.

It was eight thirty.

I was late.

He liked his breakfast at eight.

I didn't want to start our new found relationship off like this.

He would be angry.

I knew he would.

I slowly pushed myself off of him, trying not to disturb him so I could go downstairs and maybe scrape something together before he woke up.

As I untangled my legs from his my thighs brushing against his morning hardness his arms tightened around me his legs pushing themselves back between mine.

"Where are you going tesoro?"

His voice was rough, sleep still crowding at the back of his throat.

"It's late," I started, glancing at the clock before looking back at him. "It's eight thirty."

He looked at the same clock behind him before bringing his gaze back to me.

"You're worried about the time?"

"Shouldn't I be?" I asked him.

His eyes perused me. Never staying on one spot for too long before he rolled onto me placing his hips intimately between mine, leaning onto his bent elbow beside me.

"I like my breakfast at eight," he said his fingers stroking down my cheek softly before running through the roots of my hair.

"I know," I moaned out, the scalp stimulation becoming too much to hold in.

"I like you in my bed more."

"More than breakfast at eight?"

"More than a routine," he said covering my lips with his and ending the conversation when he slid inside of me.

My back arched as he slid out then back in again in one smooth long stroke.

He pulled out completely before he leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"Turn around, hands and knees on the bed," his voice was different the sweetness from before gone. My Aro gone only to be replaced by my Master.

I turned over placing my hands onto the soft sheets beneath me my knees pulling up behind me. I could feel his hands running over my backside. His fingers spearing my ass open before he touched his thumb to the back of me and pushed a little. I tensed up unprepared for the intrusion before his hand on my waist tightened.

"Do not move away from me Isabella."

He pushed in again and I bit my lip holding in my scream.

"I won't take you here tonight," he said removing his thumb and once again running his hand over my backside calming me.

"But I want to explain something to you. You're mine," he said. "Every single part of you belongs to me. You will want for nothing and neither will I. I call and you will answer do you understand sweetheart?" his voice had softened from the hardened tone he had begun with.

Yes Master," I moaned out as he entered me again.

"Louder," he said as his hips slapped against my bottom with the force of his thrusts.

"Yes Master."

"Again Isabella."

"I'm yours Master, yes."

"Again." he yelled his hand plunging into my hair and pulling, my neck going back taunt with the tension, his teeth imbedding themselves into the flesh at my neck.

"I'm yours Aro," I screamed out tears falling from my eyes in ecstasy.

"You will take it Isabella, you will take everything I give you," he said before both of his hands grabbed onto my hips and he began to piston in and out of me. His grip sure to leave bruises in their wake.

His thrusts were vicious, punishing. The bed frame knocking against the wall in a loud rhythm.

I couldn't breathe, the pleasure was overwhelming me.

I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

I needed to come. I couldn't stop it, it rushed over me like a tidal wave my toes curling and my back arching as my orgasm rushed through me.

"Dannazione Isabella. Così buono," I heard him whisper before I felt his warmth coating me from the inside.

He pulled out from me, his soft cock rubbing against my insides, before he collapsed on top of me caging me onto the bed underneath him.

"Now I want breakfast."

X

It was another hour before we made it down to the dining room for breakfast. He had me again on the bed and once more in the shower before I told him I was too sore for more. He only smiled, kissing me on the forehead before strutting away from me to get dressed.

I could tell he was pleased with himself.

He had his usual again.

Pastry, centered in the middle of a pristine white plate.

Black coffee, handle facing the edge of the dark wood table.

Newspaper flipped to the business section folded over half way and in between the plate and the cup.

It took me three mornings to get it correct. He was a little anal. And a little compulsive, but he was mine.

He had a smile on his face as he entered the dining room. Who knew sex would make him that happy. He sat at his usual chair and I turned around to make my way to the kitchen when he stopped me.

"Sit with me Isabella," he said his eyes still glued to his newspaper.

I sat, wholeheartedly confused. This wasn't a part of the routine. It was quiet, and awkward, me sitting in my chair stiff, him still flipping through his newspaper. I was two seconds from losing my mind when he put the newspaper down and looked at me.

"I have to go into the office today tesoro," he started, "I shouldn't be gone long but I'd like to take you out tonight."

A date night?

"Where?" I asked him.

"Somewhere special."

He got up and I leaned towards him letting my lips meet his.

"I'll be ready when you get back," I whispered against his lips. He kissed me softly once more before he left meeting Afton in the stone driveway.

It wasn't even an hour later when I heard the doorbell ring. Aro had a key, he wouldn't knock on his own door.

In the time I'd been here no one but Caius and Marcus came over and even then they just walked right in.

I didn't know if Aro even wanted me to let other people in his home when he wasn't here, but Genevera beat me to it. She had the door open and was greeting the woman behind it before I even had the chance.

"Adalina? Ohhh è stato così a lungo entrare, entrare," she exclaimed excitedly ushering in the women.

Immediately I could tell her and Aro were related, the same Italian coloring, the dark hair the nose and lips.

Her outfit screamed old money. From the string of pearls around her neck to the black wrap Versace dress she wore.

Was this another sister?

"Miss Swan, this is Adalina Volturi. Signor Volturi's mother."

Mother?

Shit.

I ran my hand down my skirt getting rid of any wrinkles and thanking God I had put on some decent clothes this morning before I stuck out my hand to greet her.

"Mrs. Volturi, hi it's so nice to meet you I'm-,"

She cut me of her voice heavily accented, "Isabella, Si I know." There was no animosity in her voice, maybe a thinly veiled curiosity but she didn't seem combative or angry. I would stay cautious anyway. Who knows the lies Diana could have told her.

"Grazie Genevera cara si può andare," Adalina said in her perfect tongue and Genevera nodded her head before she left heading towards the kitchen.

Adalina stared at me. She took a long surveying look that made me increasingly nervous that this meeting wouldn't go as smoothly as I hoped it would. I wanted her to like me. Aro already had one family member who couldn't stand me. I didn't need another person taking up the 'I hate Bella' mantra.

"Would you like some tea or something?" I asked her trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sit down dear," she said not answering my question.

I sat.

She sat next to me putting her black Celiné bag on the coffee table in front of us.

"I understand you and my daughter had an altercation the other night?"

I didn't know what to say. I hadn't expected Diana to send her mother to fight for her. The little bitch didn't play fair.

"Well yes but-,"

She cut me off again.

"Let me stop you there dear," she started placing her hand on top of mine. "I didn't come here to go to bat for my daughter or to even discourage you from seeing my son."

I scrunched my head in confusion. I had been expecting hostility.

"Then not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Because my son doesn't like to share, and I knew the only way I would meet you was if I came here while he wasn't."

She smiled at me, a soft comforting smile and for a short minute I took comfort in the fact that she wasn't another person trying to stop me from living the life that I wanted. A life that made me happy.

"Okay," I began not sure where to start, "What do you want to know?"

"Well let's start with the obvious, you must have nerves of steel to deal with him mmm?"

X

Adalina and I were still in our same spot hours later watching her favorite soap as she slowly translated for me, when Aro walked through the door.

"Isabella sweetheart?' he called out.

"In here."

He walked in a few seconds later and stopped short in the entrance way.

"Mama?"

"Ahhh my little polpetto," she said grabbing Aro by the face and smothering him with kisses. "You've been avoiding me mmmm?"

He blushed. His face flushing and darkening.

"Not on purpose Ma."

"Sure pippolo sure."

"What are you doing here Ma I though we weren't having dinner until next week?"

She pulled back and came to stand next to me.

"I came to meet Isabella. You know your sister has the tendency to over exaggerate."

Aro rolled his eyes in understanding, "Yes I'm realizing that as well."

"Okay well I know you two are busy, I'll leave you to it," Adalina said grabbing her bag from the table.

"Isabella we must have tea one day this week yes?"

"Yes ma'am of course."

"Bye mama," Aro said walking her to the door.

When she was gone he turned to me.

"You met my mother," he said. A blanket statement.

"Yes, I did." Another statement.

He was silent after that. I wasn't sure whether he was figuring out what to say next or if he was uncomfortable with the spot I was slowly taking in his personal life.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"About what?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"That you met my mother." He was speaking in half sentences not finishing his thoughts, and slowly infuriating me at the same time.

"Would you rather I kept her standing on the porch then?"

"No…I," he paused. It was an anomaly to see Aro Volturi at a loss for words. His eyebrows scrunched together on his forehead and he bit his lip in agitation before he started up again.

"My mother is a very personal part of me," he said once again confusing me.

"So again I ask, did you want me to leave her on the porch?"

"Ugh! Isabella you are misunderstanding me."

'You're not being clear. Did you not want me to meet your mother or something?"

"No…Yes…I don't know, I just," he paused again his hand coming to his forehead and running through his scalp in frustration.

"I told you I didn't know how to do this Isabella." He said in a soft whisper his eyes on the floor.

I stepped closer to him my hands gripping his face.

"All I asked was that you try. Just try."

He looked at me. His eyes meeting mine before our lips met in the middle. Just the softest of grazes. The softest of touches.

One. Two. Three.

He pulled back, took my hands from his face and held them in between us.

"Get dressed. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere special," he whispered before placing his lips back on mine.

X

It was an hour later when I realized that 'somewhere special' meant we had to take a plane there. We went straight from Aro's place to his private airstrip.

He owned a plane.

A few of them actually.

Something he probably forgot to mention.

He wouldn't tell me anything. No location, not even a hint of what it was close to. All he said was that it was special.

"Am I at least dressed okay?"

I hadn't changed much. It got a little chilly at night so I slipped on a dark green cowl neck sweater dress and paired it with the knee high black Louboutin boots he loved.

His eyes looked over me, raking over the diamond encrusted wreath around my neck, spending extra time on my boot encased legs before meeting my eyes.

"You're perfect."

We were in the air for another hour before he spoke again.

"We should be landing shortly," he said still looking out the plane window.

It wasn't even ten seconds later when the pilot came over the intercom saying the exact same thing.

When the plane came to a stop on the tarmac, I followed Aro off and to the black Mercedes car that waited for us. The driver took off with no direction from us and the only indication that Aro was even still with me was the subtle grasping of both of my hands. His palms were sweating.

I turned to look at him but his gaze was firmly settled on the window and the passing landscape. It was another thirty minutes before the driver stopped us at a hotel tourist strip.

"Siamo qui, signore," the driver said softly.

"Grazie," Aro said before getting out of the car extending his hand to help me.

I was careful exiting the car. The ground where we were was unpaved and loose gravel imitated the street. The road in front of us lead to small farm house. There was a family outside. Two small children running through the grapes growing in the garden squashing them between their toes and an old man chasing them, his back hunched and his hair grey with age, with an orange peel stuck between his lips.

"Aro, where are we? What are we doing here?"

"We're in a special place."

"You keep saying! What does-." He interrupted me.

"I was thirteen when my father left." He started effectively shutting me up.

"Diana was still a baby, maybe three or four I don't really remember. He was one of those Old Italian businessmen men who prided themselves on family and fidelity yet he couldn't keep his own cock in his pants."

"He cheated?"

Aro laughed, a hauntingly painful laugh.

"To cheat means that there's some initial expectation of honesty, he was no good from the beginning. He would bring those sluts home, fuck them in mother's bed then beat her if she asked any questions. I think at some point the humiliation he heaped on her got old and he just took off. He left his wife and two kids to fend for themselves. My mother didn't come from money like he did, and in those days women didn't work. She was disgraced, everyone talked because she couldn't 'keep a man' and we were left on the street."

I wanted to comfort him, to hug him touch him in any way that I could but I didn't want him to stop talking. He looked haunted, his hands stuffed into his pockets, his shoulders hunched as he spoke.

"We slept in shelters and churches until I was strong enough to work and earn a little money. I put myself through school, I paid for University myself. Most of what I did wasn't legal and I'm not proud of it but I helped my family when no one else would."

I gave in and grabbed him, wrapping him in my arms.

"I'm proud of you." I said hoping to ease him.

He said nothing, just kissing my hair in thanks.

"Why did you bring me here though, you could've told me this at home?"

He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me around, wrapping his arms around my waist, his head settling into the crook of my neck.

"You see that little farm house up there?"

"Mmmm."

"My father was a corporate raider. He bought companies for cheap and sold them piece by piece to the highest bidder. That was how he made his money. His company had been going under for a while when he heard that there was oil sitting on this little place. That family up there has had this farm for years living off the land and growing enough to sell just to have a little extra. I wouldn't allow him to put another family out on the streets. So I bought the farm and all of the land behind it. I paid them well over price so they would never have to struggle again, and then I bought my father's company and sold it off piece by piece."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"Dead."

I turned in his arms wrapping myself around him once again.

"You're a good man Aro Volturi." I said, before kissing him. My lips slowly possessing his. I pulled back slowly, our breathe mingling in the air between us.

"You wanted me to try." He said his voice low. "This is me…trying."

* * *

Translations:

 **Dannazione Isabella. Così buono:** Damn Isabells. So good.

 **Adalina? Ohhh è stato così a lungo entrare, entrare:** Adalina? Ohhh it's been so long come in, come in.

 **Grazie Genevera cara si può andare:** Thanks Genevera dear you can go.

 **Polpetto/Pippolo** : Italian terms of endearment for children

 **Siamo qui, signore:** We're here sir

See you guys next time!


	20. Passion

**A/N:** So my neighborhood got flooded and we got displaced. It was on the news and everything. I went to a family reunion, and when I got back my computer died on me. I had a funeral for it and everything. But long story short it's been a hell of a couple of weeks. Sorry guys! If anyone's still reading this I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry for the eternity long wait.

* * *

Passion

"It was the wildness of it that got me going: the primal lust, the sheer needs of two people in heat, quickly finding ways to express their sacred hunger to each other in animal passion." ― Fiona Thrust

" _You met my mother," he said. A blanket statement._

" _You wanted me to try." He said his voice low. "This is me…trying."_

X

I was on my knees.

Again.

It seemed like I was always on my knees.

Waiting.

Constantly waiting.

I couldn't see.

Which was new.

'Sensory deprivation to enhance pleasure' he said.

It worked.

I'd been dripping onto the floor, as I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

My knees pressing into the marble floor.

Which was also new.

We weren't in the bedroom, or the living room or even the kitchen where all of our usual scenes had taken place.

He'd finally let me in.

The smooth black wooden door I'd noticed on my first night here apparently was also a special part of him. He'd put in the code on the key pad and he'd introduced me to a world I didn't even know existed.

A world that held an infinite amount of pleasure for me in it.

I could hear the floor outside the door creak.

My Master was here.

The door didn't make a sound as he opened it but the swift change in air let me know he was with me.

I listened for his movements as he moved about the room.

Presumably watching me.

Always watching me.

It seemed like forever before I heard him approach me. The air becoming denser, hotter with tension.

I could feel his hand on top of my head, stroking my hair, falling down the side of my head to grab my chin.

"Are you ready Isabella?"

I didn't even need to think about it.

I was always ready for him.

"Yes Master."

 _Earlier that day_

"Si, lo so. No, non posso oggi, non è possibile. Va bene ... sì ... farlo accadere fratello."

"Aro?" I called out.

"I'm in here piccolo."

When I walked into his bedroom I could see him slipping his white button down on.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes I need to go look at the quarterly reports today," he answered buttoning his shirt.

"Arooooo," I said stepping closer to him and running my hands down his chest.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

His gaze darkened as his eyes settled on me.

"And what would that be Isabella?"

I leaned up, pressing my body clad in only a thin night shirt against his chest and pressed my lips to his neck.

"You promised me dinner tonight Aro," I whispered into his ear before biting the lobe.

"Merda," he whispered the word slipping from his lips as my hand slid down heading toward his rapidly hardening cock.

He grabbed my hand before I could get there, his fingers tightening around my wrist.

"I have to go to the office tesoro."

I frowned sure that my seduction should have worked.

He drew my pouting bottom lip between his teeth and bit it before sucking it into his mouth.

"But you're more than welcome to come with me."

"You want to show me your business?" I asked.

That felt like a big step.

Even to me.

"I want to show you everything tesoro," he said his lips grazing across my forehead softly.

I leaned against him, just breathing him in. Ever since the night he took me to see that little family in the old country he'd been softer.

I liked it.

The new Aro.

"I would but your mother invited me to tea, and Dora's going. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Tea at my mother's? A party not to be missed I'm sure."

He finished getting dressed while I watched from the bed, slipping his Armani coat over his shoulders.

"Dinner tonight?" I reminded him.

"Dinner," he said kissing me on my lips softly before heading to the door.

"Be ready by six."

X

"Più tè signora?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"You learning Italiano Isabella?"

"I'm trying. If I stay here I may as well learn the language too."

"What do you mean if you stay?" Dora asked as she sat down with her tea.

"Well, when I came to Italy it was never with the intention to stay permanently. Just a break before University started."

"Yes, but that was before-,"

"Yes before Aro I know." I said interrupting her.

"So what do you plan to do sweetheart?" Adalina asked joining in. "Because whether my son has said so or not he loves you dear, and I cannot imagine what would happen to him if you were to leave."

"I know he has a growing affection for me. I can tell that from the time we've spent together but love? I'm not so sure about that," I said as I still vividly remembered him telling me he would never love me back.

"Don't be insecure Isabella. You forget that I've seen him both with Scarlett and with you. While yes at the time it looked like he loved her, I can say now that it was mostly blind infatuation. He cares for you, deeply. Do not mistake that."

I didn't respond.

I couldn't.

What would I say?

That in a moment of anger he had specifically told me that he wouldn't ever love me.

So I stayed silent.

I took another sip of my tea and turned to Adalina's housekeeper.

"Più latte si prega."

X

I was sliding my foot into my Louboutin heel when Aro walked into the bedroom.

"You're not ready yet," he said leaning against the wall by my vanity.

"It's not six yet," I quipped back.

"Five fifty-three. Playing it close are we not?"

I closed the buckle on my heel and stood to face him.

I wore the new dress he'd bought a few days earlier. It was a deep forest green. Tight and backless.

Aro had good taste.

His collar was still in place around my neck.

Whether we were playing or not he asked that I not remove it.

So I didn't.

I stepped closer to him and pressed my hands against his chest, leaning into his neck.

"Hai un profumo così buono," I whispered into his ear and I could physically feel the shiver that took hold of his body.

"I do believe you learning Italiano will be the death of me Isabella."

"You're strong Aro, I do believe you can handle it," I said and ran my tongue up the side of his neck.

I could feel his hands tightening with tension from their place at the small of my back.

"We do not have time for me to have you properly Isabella. I do not wish to be rushed when it comes to giving you pleasure."

"Will we have time tonight? Mi manchi," I said my hands moving of their own accord towards his pants.

"We will have all of the time we need sweet one now come, I do not wish to be late."

By the time we got to the restaurant I was convinced that Aro was intent on torturing me.

As soon as I'd sat in the seat he whispered into my ear, "I wish to have a little taste," before his hands were everywhere.

Up my dress.

Wrapped around my neck.

His mouth forceful against mine.

Punishing bruising kisses.

His hands rough against my thighs spearing them apart.

His fingers ripping my panties from me and shoving them into his pocket before thrusting them inside of me.

One.

Two.

Three.

Twisting and turning them.

His thumb rubbing and flicking my clit back and forth.

Reaching deep inside of me to that spongy spot that would shatter me into oblivion.

"Can you cum for me sweetheart? Hmmm?"

I couldn't speak. The words caught so deep in my throat, behind my cries and moans of passion.

"Can you make your sweet little pussy cum for me?"

I was close.

So unbelievably close.

I could feel the wave crashing over me.

He pulled one finger from inside of me and before I could complain he pushed it into the back of me and a came with a scream.

Grabbing the back of Aro's neck I crushed my lips to his, moaning out my pleasure into his mouth.

I pulled back from him to see his lips wide and his eyes filled with mirth.

"Satisfied?" I asked.

He smiled and lightly placed his lips on mine.

"I believe I should be asking you that tesoro."

He pulled his fingers from inside of me and wiped them on his handkerchief before opening his door.

"Come sweetheart, before we miss our reservation."

We were seated in the middle of the restaurant.

A live orchestra played softly overhead of us on the balcony and guests casually stared as we were lead to our table.

It seemed that Aro Volturi garnered attention everywhere he went.

"Posso ottenere voi e la signora qualcosa da bere Mr. Volturi?"

"Sì, una bottiglia del vostro Pérignon Rosé se potessi."

"Sì subito sir."

"Champagne Aro? Are we celebrating something?"

His eyes softened as he looked at me.

"No…I just wish to enjoy this. Do you object?"

I shook my head no softly.

I couldn't deny him anything.

Our waiter had just begun to pour the champagne into my glass when a clicking of heels across the floor caught my attention.

I turned towards the noise and there on the arm of Edward Cullen was Scarlett.

She was dressed to the nines in what was assuredly a designer cocktail dress. Her flaming red hair big and curly around her head.

Scarlett Gosgavarian was stunning.

And as our eyes connected across the restaurant I knew she was headed our way.

"Aro." I whimpered out about to warn him of their impending arrival but Edward interrupted me before I could.

"Bella?"

I looked up and there they were, standing right next to us.

"Hello Edward."

"Mr. Volturi," he said holding out his hand for Aro to shake.

Aro stood to shake his hand but the fury in his eyes was easy to read.

"I see we meet yet again Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, well there's only so much to do in this town. I'd like you both to meet someone Bella, Mr. Volturi, this is my date Scarlett."

Not to be out done I stood up and leaned into Aro who wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Yes, we've met." I said speaking for both Aro and I.

"You all know each other?" Edward asked hopelessly out of the loop.

"Yes Ms. Gosgavarian and I have known each other for quite some time," Aro quipped.

Scarlett blushed and I wanted to strangle her.

"Hello Aro how have you been?" she asked her voice softening under his gaze.

"Perfect," he said looking at me, "Absolutely perfect."

"Well that's great," she said loudly drawing our attention back to her.

"Well since you're here Aro I was wondering, if you had any openings in your communications department? I'm currently looking for employment."

I wanted to reach across the space between us and drag her by her throat. How dare she offer to work for him after everything that had happened and all the unresolved issues that were still there.

I looked towards Aro and could see the tension in his forehead.

"I do not wish to discuss business tonight."

She nodded her head quickly and her gaze landed on our table.

"Champagne? You two are celebrating?"

Her eyes went to my stomach quickly before looking back at us.

"Good news?" she asked.

"With Isabella, there's always something to celebrate, you two enjoy your evening," he said before guiding me back to my seat and taking his once more.

I waited for them to walk away before I spoke to Aro.

"I do not want her working for you, in any capacity."

He took a sip of his champagne, his eyes lingering on mine as he swallowed slowly, before he spoke.

"I would only not hire Ms. Gosgavarian out of respect for our relationship but because I have no desire to be around her in any aspect of my life."

I could breathe again.

I didn't know why I needed his reassurance that he didn't want Scarlett but I did.

And I believed him.

"Good."

"Good. Do not let them spoil our evening. Much awaits us tonight Isabella," he said before he signaled the waiter over to our table.

And as Aro ordered our dinner I looked over to where Scarlett and Edward had walked off to and made eye contact with her again.

She smiled at me winking before turning her attention back to Edward.

It seemed Ms. Gosgavarian was going to be a problem after all.

X

It was late when we got back home almost nine.

I was just pulling the zipper down on my dress when I felt Aro's hand on mine stopping me.

"Isabella?"

I turned to look at me.

"I realize tonight is not a normal night for us to play but I want to show you something. And if you are agreeable I wish to give you pleasure."

How could I say no to that?

To him.

So I didn't.

"Okay."

He grabbed my hand and lead me down the hall and around the corner from his room. We passed the room I'd stayed in the first night I spent at Aro's home and came to a black wooden door.

The same black wooden door I'd noticed my first night here.

The one with the electronic keypad on the lower left side.

"You are to never enter this room without my permission Isabella," he began turning to me as he spoke.

"The room is set on an automated lock system. Once you close the doors you will not be able to get back in without a code. Three miss-entries and it will shut down completely and I will have to override it with my code. Understand?"

I could feel the shift in the air.

This was no longer my Aro speaking to me.

It was my master an I would address him as such.

"Yes Master."

The pleasure that overtook is gaze let me know I had made the right choice.

"You are extraordinary dear," he breathed out caressing the side of my face.

"Come," he said shuffling me closer to the door.

"Your access code will be 276531."

He put the code into the pad and the door opened with a sharp hiss.

The room was unlike anything I had ever seen.

The back wall of the room was made a glass and you could see the countryside landscape go on for miles and miles.

The entire floor was a dark grey marble that was smooth underneath my feet.

Aro stayed by the door and I walked further into the room. Walking down a few stairs that lead me to a depression in the floor where a steel table sat with drawers on both sides.

There was a wide mirror on the ceiling.

A smooth leather bench with knee placements sat close to the far wall and a large leather cross was on the wall behind me.

I turned back to Aro who was still leaning against the wall by the door. He hadn't said a word since we'd entered the room.

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yes."

I walked around the steel table running my hands across the surface.

It was strong and stable.

"You want to give me pleasure here?" I asked him my eyes still on the table.

He crossed the room in three strides stepping closer to me, pressing the both of us into the table, his mouth mere inches from mine.

"I want to give you everything. But yes, I wish to please you. Right here on my table."

I couldn't say anything but yes.

"Okay."

"I will give you some time to prepare yourself. When I come back I want you naked," he said his hand sliding down and cupping my breast through my dress.

"I want all of your smooth skin on display. I want you to present yourself to me. Show me everything and I will reward you beyond your comprehension."

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the crook of my neck and turned to leave the room.

"I'll be back in ten minutes Isabella. I suggest you prepare yourself."

 _Present_

He circled around me.

Watching.

Again.

He'd said to present myself to him so that's what I did.

My back was arched ever so slightly. Pressing my chest forward.

My hands clasped together behind me.

My legs wide, my inner thighs pressed against the floor.

I was sure he could see my bare pussy from where he was standing.

I was dripping.

But couldn't do anything to satisfy myself.

"You look delicious Isabella. Sitting there spread out like an offering. But that's what you're doing isn't it? Offering yourself to your Master?"

I said nothing.

Not sure if I was permitted to speak or not.

"Do you want your Master Isabella?"

I nodded my head.

"Good. Stand up."

I scrambled up from my place on the floor gracelessly.

I could hear him approaching me before his hands landed on my shoulders.

"Because I have taken your sight you will need to listen. Follow my voice."

He lifted his hands from my shoulders and began to move.

"I'm right here sweetheart. Follow me." He spoke softly as we crossed the room. He guided my down the three steps I'd crossed earlier before we stopped altogether.

He picked me up and placed me onto what felt like the steel table.

"Lay back."

I did.

"Scoot up."

I did.

The table was long enough that no part of me hung over it.

"What is your safe word," he asked as his hands began to run smoothly up and down my legs.

"Crimson."

"If at any point you feel uncomfortable or are worried for your safety I want you to use your safe word. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good girl, good girl."

"You may not speak unless I've asked you an explicit question and you may not cum unless I've given you permission. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good now we will begin."

I could hear him pulling the drawers on the table beside my head open. He pulled a few things out and set them on the table beside me before shutting the drawers.

"Open your legs and bend both of your knees for me."

I followed his instructions and I could feel him tying something around my shin before attaching the same thing to my thigh. He did the same thing to my other leg and spread my legs akimbo.

He pulled my arms above my head and tied both of my forearms together.

"Perfection," he breathed out running his fingers through my wet folds.

"You look so good spread out for me. Look at it," he said before he pulled the blindfold from my face.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light but when they focused I looked into the mirror above my head and my entire face flushed. I was bound and tied for my Master's pleasure. My wetness strewn across my thighs. My lips speared wide open as my Master's fingers lightly probed them.

"You look delicious," he whispered out before his mouth was on me.

His tongue licking and sucking at my wet flesh drawing my clit into his mouth. He dragged his tongue from the back to the front of me before sticking it inside me thrusting back and forth.

The sensation was unlike anything I had ever experienced.

He was eating at me.

Pushing me to my limit.

I wanted to cum.

I needed to cum.

But he hadn't yet given me permission.

He pulled back a few seconds later. Wiping his mouth that shined with my juices.

"I see that your control has improved. I'm impressed Isabella."

I didn't speak, but couldn't stop my body from flushing with pride under his praise.

I had pleased him.

"Keep your head facing the ceiling. I want you to watch me in the mirror."

I didn't move my head as he came to stand to the side of me. Picking up what looked like a black leather riding crop he ran the bottom of it across my chest stopping to flick it over my nipples.

"You know it's been said," he started, sliding the crop down my stomach.

"That with the right amount of stimulation, a woman can achieve orgasm without vaginal or clitoral penetration. I think I'd like to try that tonight would you Isabella?""

"Yes Master."

"Of course I'm not sure if I have the will to resist giving you my cock so we'll just have to do both hmmm?"

And before I could respond to him he delivered three quick smacks with the crop to my wet lips. I went from settled to overstimulated quickly.

He smacked me down there again before he paused mid swing.

"Wait, I think something's missing."

He disappeared from the mirror view, crossing the room and rummaging through some drawers I hadn't yet noticed before he came back.

"This may hurt Isabella, but breathe through the pain to feel the pleasure."

Then he leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth.

Pulling and twisting it with his tongue and releasing it only to clamp what he had in his hand onto it.

Nipple clamps.

I should have suspected.

He did the same to the other one and once he was finished, let the weights hang down over the table.

"Breathtaking. Semplicemente mozzafiato," he breathed out before he resumed his teasing taps.

Thighs.

Pussy.

Nipples.

Thighs.

Pussy.

Pussy.

Pussy.

My back arched out in pleasure further weighing down the nipple clamps. I could hear a clambering next to me and Aro rustling with his pants before he entered me in one swift thrust.

"You will not cum until I have, do you understand?" and he didn't even let me answer before he set a brutal punishing pace.

His trusts were vicious, his balls slapping against my skin. His grip on my thighs rough and bruising as he pummeled in and out of me.

"Così buono. Sei poco perfetto. è perfetto il vostro figa," he moaned out and I was too lost in my pleasure filled haze to translate it.

His hand reached up and tugged on one of the clamps and I called out for him, unable to take it anymore.

"Master please. I need to-."

He interrupted me.

"Do not speak!" he demanded, never slowing his thrusts.

He reached up and shoved his fingers into my mouth.

"You will learn to obey Isabella."

He angled my hips down slightly his thrust renewing in their intensity and I shattered. Realizing too late that I had disobeyed him again.

He reached his crest as well my insides warming with the flood of his release.

As soon as he took his fingers from my mouth I began to apologize.

"Master I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to speak and I tried to hold it off I really did I'm sorry!"

He held up his hand stopping my word vomit.

"Be calm piccolino," he said kissing me softly on the lips.

"We'll talk once I've cleaned you up okay."

I nodded my head and watched as he untied my arms and legs rubbing circulation back into them as he went.

"Take a deep breath sweetheart," he said before releasing one of the clamps and quickly sucking the nipple into his mouth.

He did the same for the other one and picked me up off of the table.

We walked down the hallway to his bedroom and to the bathtub that already had a full sitting of water in it.

He put me into the lukewarm water and I leaned back against the edge of the tub.

"Soak here and I'll be back in a few minutes."

He wasn't gone but maybe five minutes before he was walking back into the bathroom his hair wet from a shower.

He leaned sat next to the tub and leaned against it.

"I want you to know something. I will never punish you for trying your hardest to do something. Nor will I be disappointed because you gave it everything you had. What I do not appreciate is you violating a direct command. I asked you to not speak and you did so for that you will be punished okay?"

I nodded dejected but understanding.

"I understand. I'm sorry Master."

"Hey look at me."

I looked up at him.

"It's just me and you right now. You will make mistakes, it's a part of the process but so is the punishment so that you learn from them."

"I know I just…feel bad inside."

"I understand, but that is a part of the process as well."

He stood up and grabbed a towel from the closet.

"Come on let's get some rest."

I stepped up into the towel. He patted me dry before grabbing my hand and leading me to bed. He crawled in first and I landed none to softly on top of him. My head tucking into his chest.

"You did good piccolo. So very good."

He placed a soft kiss on my head and as my eyes closed I could hear him whispering, "Perfetto, incredibilmente perfetta."

* * *

Translations:

 **Si, lo so. No, non posso oggi, non è possibile. Va bene ... sì ... farlo accadere fratello** : Yes... I know. No, I can't today, not possible. Okay...yes...make it happen brother.

 **Più tè signora:** More tea Ma'am

 **Più latte si prega:** More milk please.

 **Hai un profumo così buono:** You smell so good.

 **Mi manchi:** I miss you

 **Posso ottenere voi e la signora qualcosa da bere Mr. Volturi:** Can I get you and the lady something to drink Mr. Volturi

 **Sì una bottiglia del vostro Pérignon Rosé se potessi** : Yes, a bottle of your Perignon Rosé if you could.

 **Sì subito sir:** Yes, right away sir.

 **Semplicemente mozzafiato:** Simply breathtaking.

 **Così buono. Sei poco perfetto. è perfetto il vostro figa:** So good. You're perfect little one. Your pussy's perfect.

 **Perfetto, incredibilmente perfetta:** Perfect, breathtakingly perfect.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed that! If you didn't I'm sincerely sorry and if you did well I'll see you soon *gives a big goofy embarrassing wave*


	21. Tension

**A/N:** I'm making a disclaimer now that though the upcoming scene may sound like the prologue at the beginning we are not there quite yet. Here's a time line so you have a reference. It will be important in the upcoming chapters down the road.

 _*The 2016 calendar was used for all dates._

Bella 'graduated' high school Late-May, around May 21st. If you remember from the first chapter she didn't go.

Angela and her left early skipping their graduation and arrived in Italy late around May 18th. They spent that last week and a half of May apartment shopping and she didn't meet Aro until the 25th a week later. At the market if you remember.

They spent about a two months together, him teaching her rules and such, before they're relationship became what it is now.

It's about early August in the story. So that's where we are. Keep this time frame in mind as the next few chapters come up.

* * *

Tension

"When one with honeyed words but an evil mind, persuades the mob, great woes befall the state."

― Euripides, Orestes

" _You will make mistakes, it's a part of the process but so is the punishment so that you learn from them."_

" _You did good piccolo. So very good."_

X

"Do you know why you are being punished Isabella?"

"Yes Master."

"Tell me why."

I could feel him.

Walking around me.

His hand softly grazing the top of my head that lay on the leather bench.

The leather whipping bench.

Used for punishments but also for pleasure.

Though it was the former I was receiving now.

"Because I disobeyed you Master."

"How? Be precise," he demanded speaking before I had finished my sentence.

"Because I spoke during the scene when I was instructed not to."

"And?"

"And…."

"Must I had more strokes dear?"

"No Master," I said quickly.

"I also came without your permission."

"Are you sorry for disobeying your Master? For not abiding by his wishes?"

His words were grounding me. Making me understand that it wasn't just about coming too early or speaking when instructed not to. It was about him knowing that when he gave instructions I would follow them.

It was about trust.

Trusting that I would do what was asked and in turn me trusting that he wouldn't abuse and misuse the faith that I had placed in him.

He was right.

It was a learning process, and I was obviously still learning.

But I understood it now.

I got it now.

I could take my punishment knowing that at the end of it, the foundation of our relationship would be better than when we started.

It would be stronger.

"Yes Master, I am. I am so, so sorry, and I'm hoping that you will forgive me," I whispered out.

I hoped he could hear the regret and truth in my voice.

I was sorry, but I would do better from here on out.

He didn't say anything but he brushed his fingers along my chin grazing my jawline and I relished in his touch.

"You will receive ten swats. I will warm your bottom up with my hand first. You will remain silent then. When I begin your punishment you will count after each one. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master." I was nervous, I was sure he could hear it in my voice.

"There will be no shame if you use your safe word Isabella. That's what it's designed for."

"I understand Master. I am ready for whatever you wish to give me."

He took a deep breath to steady himself before he walked behind me, out of my line of vision.

The bench was situated facing the large glass window at the back of the room. All I could see was landscape.

I had yet to ask Aro if this window was one way or if people could see into the room.

I could admit that the idea that any passerby looking close enough could see me now, naked, ass in the air leaning over a leather bench waiting for my master to spank me, made me wet a little.

His large hand began to smooth over my bare ass.

One cheek.

Then the other.

The motions were soothing before they became rough.

He was kneading my flesh.

Pulling, pinching spearing them apart before pushing them roughly up and down.

It was uncomfortable but I didn't move.

I would do this.

I could do this.

For us.

He stood suddenly walked across the room, grabbed something, then came back.

"You are ready," he said, though I was unsure if it was a question or an observation.

I nodded my head anyway.

"Remember to count," he said before with a loud smack the first swat landed on my skin.

"O-One." I stuttered out unprepared for the impact.

Another.

"Two."

Another.

"Three."

He landed more all in rapid succession.

"Eight."

Another this one harder than the rest.

"N-Nine."

The last one.

"Ten."

Tears clouded my vision.

Not from the pain.

Though I could begin to feel burn in my cheeks steadily building.

But I didn't cry because of that.

I didn't know why I was crying.

The tears just flowed.

One after another until I let out a gut wrenching sob that had Aro rushing to me pulling me into his arms.

"You are forgiven little one. It is done. You are forgiven."

I didn't realize until then I had been begging him to forgive me. Sobbing how sorry I was into his chest.

"Breathe sweetheart, it is okay."

He picked me up and sat me on the steel table in the middle of the room.

"Turn onto your stomach dear."

I did.

He left but quickly came back with a soothing crème which he rubbed into my burning flesh.

Large soothing strokes that not only healed my hot flesh but my heart that ached for displeasing my Master. It wasn't even a few minutes later that I found my eyes closing as my Master took care of me.

X

When I woke up later I was in bed.

Tucked into the sheets that Aro and I had shared that previous night.

I was just sitting up with the sheets tucked underneath my arms when he walked into the bedroom with a tray in his hands.

"Breakfast in bed?" I asked him.

"Considering it is one in the afternoon more like lunch in bed," he said, with a smile on his lips.

He walked over and placed the tray over my lap before he sat on the edge of the bed right next to me.

"Did you make this?" I asked biting into the soft warm croissant.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

I looked at him.

"No dear, though I undoubtedly am talented at many things cooking is not one of them."

"Neither is humility I see," I said taking another bite of the croissant.

"How amusing you are," he started the sarcasm heavily felt in his voice.

"But I want to talk about earlier."

I suddenly didn't have an appetite any longer.

"What about it?"

"You were crying piccolo. Quite viciously. Is there nothing you wish to say about it?"

"I don't know what to say Aro. I didn't know why I was crying then and I still don't know why now."

"Then we will find out together. How did you feel during the scene?"

"It hurt."

"I asked how you felt not what you felt. Try again."

"I was confused," I whispered out, the words escaping my lips of their own volition.

"About what," he prodded.

"About what I felt. There were so many emotions everywhere but mostly I was upset. Upset because in the process of me disobeying you I realized that I had broken your trust and it hurt and all I wanted was your forgiveness."

He smiled at me clearly satisfied with my answer.

"And afterward?"

"I was overwhelmed. It hit me all at once. The peace I felt from your forgiveness was everything but more so the relief that we were okay, that the trust and faith you have in me wasn't broken."

His gaze softened as I spoke his eyes flickering all over my face before he leaned in and captured my lips with his.

The kiss wasn't sexual in nature.

Rather it was spiritual. Both of us clinging to each other reveling in the notion that we had each found someone who understood us on every level.

When he pulled back from me his eyes didn't leave mine.

He looked like he wanted to speak.

Like the words were at the edge of his mouth just wanted to be pushed off.

Would he say he loved me?

Finally?

Maybe he needed some prodding of his own.

"I love you." I confessed again. Sure of him. Of us.

His eyes fell from mine before he pressed himself closer to me the tray pushing into my ribs as our noses almost touched in the space between us.

"You are so very special to me Isabella," he said almost desperately as if those words were the same as mine.

They weren't.

Not even close.

I pulled back from him hurt that once again my declaration went unanswered.

"Isabella-," he started.

"Don't you have to go to the office today Aro?" I asked changing the subject.

"I… I did not wish to leave you after the morning we had," he said softly the words barely above a whisper.

"You can go. Business comes first."

"No." he said his hands grabbing at me.

"It does not come first any longer."

We both stared at each other, daring the other to say something.

To say anything.

"You can go Aro," I said softly.

"I do not wish to. I do not want to leave your side."

"You say this yet you can't even admit that you love me."

"Isabella-,"

"No," I interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it anymore. No more grandiose speeches about how I don't know what love is and how you won't ever feel it for me. I get it." I said pushing the tray away from me and standing from the bed.

"Isabella let me speak," he demanded.

I stayed silent giving him the floor.

"I am trying," he said in justification.

"Remember you asked that I try. You cannot get angry at me for not being where you want me to be."

"I have a right to feel how I feel." I whispered out not liking the implication he was making.

"As do I."

I didn't want to cry in front of him but I could feel the tears coming.

I turned my head away from him looking to the side.

"You should go," I whispered out.

He stood there for a long while just watching me. The tension rising in the room as he looked at me but I tried my hardest to look everywhere else.

"I will be back later," he said softly before walking past me and out the door.

It wasn't even a minute later that I burst into tears for the second time that day.

X

"Miss Isabella? Miss Isabella?"

I could feel someone shaking me, calling my name in my sleep.

"Miss Isabella svegliati. Io ho un cibo se siete affamati."

I turned over to see Genevera standing over me with her apron tied around her waist.

"Food?" I asked her, her Italian too fast for me to keep up with.

"Sì," she said nodding her head sharply once.

"Venire."

She grabbed my hand and hauled me out of bed. We walked down the hallway together, me leaning against her as we made our way into the kitchen.

"Food," she said pointing towards the stove.

Several pots at boiling on the stovetop and I helped myself to everything there. When I turned around to take my place at the table I could see Genevera icing a cake.

"Dolce?" I asked her.

"No, torta di compleanno di Mr. Aro."

"Compleanno? Birthday?" I asked.

"It's Aro's birthday? Today?"

"Si," she said making another swipe of icing on the homemade cake.

I suddenly felt horrible.

That I hadn't known it was his birthday.

That he hadn't told me today was his birthday.

That'd I argued with him on a day that was supposed to be special for him.

I turned fast over my shoulder and ran back up the stairs, food forgotten.

I was going to make this up to him.

It would be a birthday he wouldn't forget.

X

"Mrs. Volturi?"

I looked up when I heard that. The employees had started calling me that as soon as I'd produced Aro's black card as proof of purchase.

I hadn't bothered to correct them.

"Right this way ma'am," the sales associate said point his arm towards a back room.

As soon as I'd discovered that it was Aro's birthday I'd gotten dressed and headed into town. The man had everything, but I'd find something that would make him smile.

He deserved that.

And deep down I just wanted to make him happy.

"So this is the collection we have ma'am. As requested only customizable options are presented."

"Thank you. Can you tell me about that one?" I said pointing to a solid black watch with gold plated backing on the table.

"Ah yes, custom made by a local talent. Only three of them exist. A hundred percent quality calf leather. The plating is 24 karat gold as well as the designs in the center. Price point at thirty-three thousand euros."

I almost choked on my tongue.

"Do you like the item ma'am?"

I nodded still internally shocked.

"Yes," I said my throat a little raspy.

"I'll take it. Do you have any cuff links similar in design?"

"Yes ma'am one second."

He brought them over and I knew they were perfect immediately.

"I'll take those as well."

"Yes ma'am," he said before wrapping and packaging them before handing the items to me. It seemed they weren't worried about stealing.

I paid for the items and made my way to the front when a voice stopped me.

"I was told Mrs. Volturi was back there yet you don't look like Athenodora."

Scarlett.

"I'm beginning to think you're following me," I said turning to see her sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

"I have much better things to do than follow an imposter."

"Imposter?" I asked laughing a little.

"Who exactly would I be pretending to be?"

"Aro's wife," she said rising from the chair to face me.

"You and I both know I'll be the only wife that man ever has."

"I think you'd like to believe that, but deep down you know that's not true. Aro doesn't waste any time thinking about you. In fact, I hadn't known you were his ex-wife until Diana brought it up at brunch a few weeks back."

She leveled her eyes at me full of fury before a small smirk fell on her lips.

"You know what I remember most about my marriage with Aro? The way he would wrap his arms around me before he would cum and whisper how much he loved me into my ear. Does he still do that?" she asked, the smirk on her lips betraying the innocence in her voice.

I couldn't stop the hurt that flashed through my chest.

He would confess his love to her but couldn't say it to me?

No.

I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of falling apart in front of her.

"Why are you here Scarlett?" I asked ready to get on with it.

"Well dear Edward gave me his debit card to go shopping, you know he is so generous Isabella I don't see how you let him go, but any who I figured he deserved a little treat for being so nice to me."

"Well it seems we're both here for the same reason then," I said just to be petty.

"You're shopping for Edward too hmmm?"

"No, rather while you shop for your lover I shop for mine. Have a very unpleasant day Scarlett," I said pushing past her and out of the store with my purchases in hand.

I hadn't made it five feet down the street when I bumped into Edward.

"For heaven's sake WHAT?"

"I'm sorry?" he said slowly a little confusion in his voice.

I took a deep breath, reining in my anger before speaking again.

"Sorry, I'm just a little frustrated."

"Problems with Aro?"

"Not that it's any of your business but no. Rather it's problems with your new girlfriend."

"Scarlett? What's she got to do to with this."

"You poor thing," I said shaking my head at him.

"She's sleeping with you while simultaneously trying to worm her way in between Aro and I. She's using you Edward."

"I'm not being used Bella. I know about her and Aro. She told me the whole story," he said his head held high like he knew everything.

"The whole story?" I asked in disbelief.

"She told you everything?"

"Yes, how he wined and dined her, treated her like a princess, only to break her heart in front of all his employees leaving her destitute and penniless."

I rolled my eyes in disgust, and he stepped closer to me grabbing my arm.

"She's trying to warn you Bella. Aro's not a good man, don't fall for it the way she did."

"No Edward," I said ripping my arm out of his grasp.

"You're not a good man. You're easily manipulated and gullible. Scarlett's a liar and I will not stand here and let you smear Aro's character when you're the one who's done everything you've just described. Once again have an unpleasant day Edward Cullen."

And I stalked away from him, to the car where Afton was waiting for me.

It seemed today was just not my day.

X

When I got back to the house I rushed up the stairs to change clothes.

Since Aro hadn't told me about his birthday I knew he wouldn't appreciate a big loud spectacle so I would keep it low key.

I changed into some soft white cotton pajama pants and a tank top.

We would relax, watch movies and when he was ready blow out the candles I'd bought for his cake, because whether he realized it or not, everyone deserved to celebrate their birthday.

I could hear the door open and close down stairs and I knew he was home.

I met him in the kitchen, bag in hand.

He was standing at the island counter the cake resting in front of him with the words 'Buon Compleanno' drawn in blue icing.

"She does this every year," he said flicking his finger through the icing before bringing it to his lips.

"No matter how many times I tell her not to there's always a cake sitting here waiting for me when I get home."

"Happy Birthday," I told him stepping around the island counter and kissing him softly on the lips.

I pushed the gifts I had in my hand into his chest.

He grabbed them from me his eyes flicking from mine back down to the bag in his hands.

"I don't celebrate my birthday," he said softly.

"I know, but we will from now on."

He smiled softly at me before peeking into the bag.

"Straying from tradition?"

"Yes," I said with finality in my voice.

He opened the bag slowly pulling out the watch, gazing at it, turning it from side to side before strapping it around his wrist.

He pulled the cuff links out next looking at the V's I'd had engraved into them before attempting to take his off to replace them with mine.

"No," I said stopping him.

"We're not dressing up today," I said stopping his hands.

"No?"

"No," I confirmed kissing him again.

"Go change into something comfortable. I'll be in the living room waiting."

He nodded, kissing me one more time before heading up the stairs.

I was sitting in the living room popcorn and wine on the coffee table when he came back down in a white cotton t-shirt and drawstring pants looking so different from The Aro Volturi everyone knew.

"Come sit," I said patting the sofa next to me.

He sat down and I laid my head in his lap flipping the television on.

I'd streamed The Godfather on Netflix for him when he'd told me it was his favorite movie.

I could feel his hands running through my hair while we sat and watched, munching on popcorn, cake and wine, and as the credits rolled through on the screen I looked up at Aro who was looking down at me.

"Happy Birthday baby."

Again, that soft little smile graced his lips and he pushed his fingers through my hair before lifting my head to his and kissing me. His tongue pushing past my lips and claiming my mouth.

"Thank you piccolo. This is the best birthday I've had in a very long time."

"You deserve it," I said whispering to him before straddling his waist and kissing him again.

He reached down to my hips pulling me harder onto his growing erection and I couldn't stop the loud moan that crawled out of my throat.

I could feel his hands inching up the sides of my stomach drawing my tank up with it when I heard a loud noise by the door.

"OHHH! Sono spiacente signore," Genevera said standing at the door a large package in her hands.

Aro dropped his hands from my body letting out a big huff of breath as his forehead dropped to my chest.

"Cosa ti serve Genevera?" I asked her sliding from my place on Aro's lap to sit next to him.

"Sir Aro aveva un pacchetto consegnato oggi," she said walking over to place said package on the coffee table before hurriedly leaving the room throwing another apology over her shoulder.

Aro scooted forward opening the box when a card fell from it onto the floor.

I grabbed it opening it while he continued unwrapping the box.

" _To my darling Aro,_

 _Happy Birthday sweet heart may your day be filled with happiness and my eternal love. Here's a gift for your dear Isabella may she get as much use from it as I did._

 _Forever yours Scarlett."_

I could feel the anger taking over me as the words left my lips, and by the time I was finished reading, the card was a crumpled mess in my hand.

I stood up abruptly letting the paper slip from my hands.

"Isabella," Aro started and when my eyes looked down to see what she'd sent to our home I couldn't take it anymore.

I darted up the stairs away from him.

She'd sent her engagement ring.

* * *

Translations: 

**Miss Isabella svegliati. Io ho un cibo se siete affamati:** Miss Isabella wake up. I have food if you are hungry.

 **Venire:** Come

 **Dolce:** Dessert

 **Sono spiacente signore:** I'm sorry sir

 **Cosa ti serve Genevera:** What do you need Genevera

 **Sir Aro aveva un pacchetto consegnato oggi:** Sir Aro had a package delivered today

* * *

 **A/N:** SO what'd you guys think? Let me know in a review! I'll see ya again next time. *Blows kisses*


	22. Shattered

**A/N:** So guys this one hurt my heart to write. I've been told to issue a tissue warning so here it is. Find some tissues and tuck them close if you're a crier, if not well...do it anyways.

* * *

Shattered

"Sometimes it takes a heartbreak to shake us awake & help us see we are worth so much more than we're settling for."  
―Mandy Hale

* * *

" _Happy Birthday baby."_

"… _Forever yours Scarlett."_

 _She'd sent her engagement ring._

X

"Isabella."

I kept walking.

Up the stairs and towards the bedroom.

"Isabella."

He was louder now, but I kept walking.

"Isabella!" he yelled his hand grabbing my arm and yanking me into his chest.

"What Aro?" I asked, all the anger leaving me in one deep huff.

I wasn't angry anymore.

I was over it.

Over constantly having to feel like I was competing with another woman.

Constantly feeling like I wasn't good enough.

Constantly knowing that he would never love me like he had once loved her.

"What could you possibly say that would fix this?" I cried out, the tears that I'd been trying to hold back flooding my eyes.

"She sent her ring here. To our home. Taunting our relationship. This is not okay Aro."

"I know sweetheart I know," he said drawing me into his arms, tucking my head into his neck.

But I pulled away from him, too angry to be pacified with his suave words.

"And why would you not mention your birthday to me, yet it seems that you and Scarlett celebrated it together happily?"

"She was my wife Isabella," he said, as if that explained everything.

"Then what am I Aro? What am I to you?"

I wasn't shying away from him this time.

I was tired of the limbo dance I'd been doing around the issue but it was time.

Either I meant something to him or I didn't.

Either he loved me or he didn't.

He grasped my face between his hands roughly, claiming my lips with his own.

His kisses were desperate.

His lips and teeth pulled at mine his tongue plundering my mouth over and over as he tried to make me feel with his lips what he couldn't say.

I pulled away from him though, tired of the distractions.

Tired of the diversions.

I needed the words.

"What do I mean to you Aro?" I asked again, my breathing heavy.

The words floated in the air between us as he stared at me, saying nothing.

He said nothing for a long while, his eyes piercing mine.

It was then that I understood.

In those silent moments, I'd found clarity.

I was in love with an emotionally stunted man.

He wouldn't ever me able to tell me what I wanted to hear.

He wouldn't ever be able to say that he loved me.

That I was everything to him.

That he couldn't live without me.

And I wanted that.

I needed that.

I deserved that.

I turned to walk away from, resolving to keep my pride and not beg for him to love me, to show me any sort of emotional affection when he once again grabbed my arm and hauled me into his chest.

"I will fix this I promise you. I will take care of this, we will be okay I will see to it."

I wasn't sure if he was reassuring me or him but he breathed the words into my hair, the fury in his voice thinly concealed by the desperation for me to believe him, to believe in us.

But I wasn't sure anymore.

I didn't know if what he could give me was enough anymore.

I slowly de-tangled myself from him, pulling his hands from around me and placing them back at his side.

"I'm rather tired now," I said slowly.

"I think I'll go to bed."

I could feel him walking behind me as I turned and headed up the stairs. He allowed only a fraction of space between us as we shuffled up the stairs, but I could feel him tensing up behind me when I passed our bedroom and walked around the corner to the room I'd once slept in.

"Isabella?" he breathed out, the question sounding pained.

I stopped in front of the door and turned to face him his hands grasping desperately around my waist.

"I need…space Aro," I breathed out the pain of the words causing my chest to ache.

"I need some room to think, to breathe…okay?"

He pushed us against the door of the bedroom, his hips finding themselves between my legs, one of his hands knotting into the hair at the base of my neck.

"Don't do this Isabella. Don't do this to us."

"I have to," I whimpered out, the proximity of him too much on my fragile heart.

"What do I have to do? Anything. I will give you anything. I just want us to be okay."

I couldn't take this.

His broken voice whispering into my ear.

The desperation leaking into the words as he gripped me harder, stronger, begging me not to leave him.

I looked into his eyes the water in mine blurring my vision as I gripped his face in both of my hands.

"I want the one thing you refuse give to me. The one thing I've learned that you're incapable of giving me."

He closed his eyes in defeat, his forehead dropping against mine.

"Maybe with more time," he breathed out, his voice shaking.

"How long?" I interrupted him.

"How long will I have to wait for the man I love, for the man I'm in love with to love me back?"

His gaze stayed on the floor, his forehead still pressed against mine as he responded.

"I don't know."

It hurt.

The pain in my chest.

It got larger with his admission.

So large that it took everything I had to breathe around it.

I gave him one stiff nod before once again trying to extract myself from his arms.

He pawed at me refusing to let me go before I finally pushed at his chest.

"Let me go!"

And before I could see the hurt look in his eyes that undoubtedly matched mine I escaped into the bedroom and closed and locked the door behind me.

I couldn't breathe, my chest rising and falling dramatically as I tried to curb the sobs that were fighting their way out of me.

They were louder and louder wracking their way out of my chest as the tears fell in sheets down my face.

"Isabella."

I gasped loudly trying to stop the sobs as I remembered Aro was still standing outside the door.

"Please… please just leave me alone," I begged him as the sobs came back viciously.

I didn't hear anything else from him as I slid to the floor, wrapping my arms around my knees as I cried.

Overcome with an indescribable amount of pain that I'd never felt before.

X

When I woke the next morning I was still alone, crouched down against the door.

I don't know what I expected since I'd locked the door, but I guess a small part of me hoped that he'd break the door down or some other means of dramatic entry to get to me.

As I sat up I could hear voices from downstairs.

Aro's walls were thick, his doors solid wood, so the voices were presumably loud and steadily raising.

I stood up from the floor my back cracking in wholly unpleasant ways and opened the door to hear more yelling.

Aro was angry.

I'd never heard him yell quite like that before.

I followed the voices all the way to the kitchen and when I got there I could feel the anger that I'd let go of last night rising up once again.

"Why are you here?"

I hadn't meant to announce my presence like that but she wasn't supposed to be here.

Scarlett Gosgavarian had caused enough trouble.

Aro's head whipped toward mine when he heard my voice and an unrecognizable expression crossed his face before it flickered away and he stepped toward me reaching out to grab my waist.

I quickly side-stepped his grasp and asked my question again, this time looking right at him.

"Why is she here?"

He didn't answer me. He just stared, apparently lost for words.

I was quickly becoming irritated with his silences.

"He invited me dear," Scarlett preened from across the room a falsely innocent look coming across her face.

"Didn't he tell you?"

I looked over at Aro who was looking at Scarlett his lips forming into an unpleasant sneer.

"Yes he called me last night," she continued.

"All in a tizzy begging me to come over pleading about how much he needed my help, so here I am," she said throwing her hands in the air as if announcing her presence to an audience.

"Needed her help?" I repeated, the hurt audible in my voice.

"I was in that damn room crying my heart out and you were on the phone with her?"

I was becoming distraught the tears rushing back.

"I'd hoped to have handled this before you woke up," he muttered his voice low, but still staring at her.

Both Scarlett and I spoke at the same time.

"Handled what Aro what are you-,"

"Seriously dear I don't know how you put up with her, all these-,"

He interrupted both of us.

"Both of you will be quiet."

He didn't raise his voice.

He didn't yell or scream.

But his voice was like steel.

Hard and impenetrable.

We both instantly stopped speaking.

"It would seem that this little predicament we have found ourselves in is my fault. I allowed you," he paused and motioned to Scarlett, "to behave in a way towards Isabella that has been reprehensible and I will tolerate it no longer."

"I don't know what possessed you to believe that the little gift you sent to my home would be well received but you were mistaken. It seems all that time you spent fucking every available man in a fifty-mile radius would have been better spent at a library learning something other than how to suck cock properly."

The audible gasp that left Scarlett's lips brought a little joy to my heart.

I wanted her to hurt.

To hurt as badly as I had last night.

"Though that's probably all you are good for. You're pathetic. Latching onto men who use you only to leave once they've gotten what they've wanted. The only good thing Santiago did was take you off of my hands."

Another strike.

He was hitting her where it hurt.

But he wasn't finished yet.

He stepped closer and began again.

"If you see Isabella in the city keep walking, do not stop and deliver insults in the form of covert pleasantries, they are not wanted nor needed. If you see both of us out together, act like you didn't and continue about your day because I have no interest in speaking to you after this and neither does my Isabella."

He stepped even closer then and for a small second I felt bad for Scarlett.

Her head hunched into her body, her arms wrapped around her waist as if to guard herself from his assault.

But only for a small second.

"You are not welcome in my life; you haven't been since I caught you with your whoreish legs wrapped around my former business partner in my bed do you understand? Isabella is in my life now and you will not ruin this. Now take what scarcely laid dignity you have left and remove yourself from my home and do not find your way back here."

And he politely stepped to the side to let her walk past him.

She ran.

Her big red curly hair bouncing up and down around her as she flew past the both of us and left the kitchen. The front door slammed shut a minute later.

The room was still in our silence.

I was unsure of what to say and Aro still hadn't looked at me.

"Thank you," I finally breathed out.

"I know you did that for my benefit."

"Yes well you're welcome," he said rather stiffly before walking past me and out of the kitchen. The front door again slammed a few seconds later.

He left me in the kitchen.

X

"Have you seen him?"

"Ciao? Chi è?"

"It's me Dora. Have you seen him?"

He'd been gone nearly all day. It was getting dark and I still hadn't heard from him.

"Who Isabella? Aro?"

"Yes," I rushed out frantically.

"Have you seen him? He's been gone all day."

"Oh, well don't worry so much caro, he's probably at the office."

I paced back and forth in our bedroom.

My anxiety causing my heart to beat frantically in my chest.

My stomach bubbled.

Something didn't feel right.

"We had an argument before he left Dora. I just… I have a bad feeling about this."

"It will be okay. Everything will be fine. He's probably blowing off steam."

"Yes but-,"

I paused.

I could hear the front door open and several voices downstairs.

One of them Aro's.

"I'll call you back Dora," and I hung up before she could respond.

As I walked down the stairs several men rushed past me up them. I walked to the foyer and saw Aro standing in the middle of the room his hands clasped behind his back.

His face had a hardened quality to it. It lacked the softness that I'd become so familiar with over the last few weeks.

"Aro, what's going on?" I asked him stepping closer.

He cleared his throat before he spoke, his eyes staring at the floor.

"It's come to my attention that you were right."

"I don't understand. Right about what?"

We were interrupted by one of the men who'd rushed up the stairs past me.

"Dove vuoi che questo signore?"

He had two suitcases in his hand.

"Metterli in macchina fuori."

The man walked past him outside with two more following him.

They all carried suitcases.

It was the last one who caught my attention.

He had a garment bag in his hands.

A red dress was inside.

The same red dress I'd worn to Aro's business dinner.

They were carrying my stuff out.

"Where are they going with my things?"

"You were right Ms. Swan."

"Ms. Swan?" I gasped out, realizing what was happening.

"I've made many mistakes these past few weeks and I plan on correcting them. I led you to believe that we would fall in love. That this would be a fairy tale happily ever after romance, and that was unfair to you. That was a mistake."

I could barely hear him, the pounding of my heart resounding in my ears blocked him out.

I couldn't breathe.

The tears were coming back.

The damned tears.

"You're… you're… I don't understand."

His eyes stayed on the ground.

He wouldn't look at me.

"I will never be able to give you what you want Ms. Swan. I think it would be best for all parties involved if you'd leave."

"Leave?" I gasped out, enraged.

"You're not going to dismiss me like I'm one of your business associates Aro."

"Ms. Swan surely you can understand-,"

I interrupted him.

Screaming at him.

"Stop calling me that!"

He still wouldn't look at me.

His eyes were still on the ground.

"Look at me Aro. Look at what you're doing."

His head still stayed to the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" I whimpered out.

He didn't answer.

"Your things are being placed in the car. Afton has been instructed to take you to any hotel you wish for the night, then to the airport in the morning. I've given him enough money to purchase a ticket anywhere you wish to go."

I stepped closer to him reaching to touch him, but he stepped away from me.

"Aro… don't do this. It doesn't matter," I said, willing to do anything, say anything so he wouldn't ruin what we had.

"It doesn't matter if you can't love me. We have everything else."

"You are free to go anywhere in the world that you want," he said resuming his words as if I hadn't spoke at all.

"My only request is that… that you don't stay here."

He stumbled over his words slightly.

The only sign that he was still human.

That he still had feelings.

That this affected him as much as it did me.

"Please." I whispered again, begging him.

"I wish you all the best Ms. Swan," he said before he turned away from me and began walking up the stairs.

"I hate you for doing this."

I hadn't meant to say it but it'd slipped out.

But he deserved it.

Deserved to hurt even if it was only a fraction of my pain.

He only paused on the staircase. His foot frozen in the air as he registered my words before he continued walking, disappearing around the corner and out of my sight.

"Miss. Swan?"

It was Afton.

"One second."

"Yes ma'am."

He stood at the front door, waiting for me.

I turned around and looked at the home that had slowly started to become mine.

"Miss. Swan are you ready?"

"No Afton…No I'm not."

He stood there awkwardly, shuffling his feet.

"I must take you to the city ma'am. I… I am not allowed to leave you here."

I nodded knowing he was just doing his job.

"I understand."

I took one last look around, realizing that I'd never be here again.

"Okay. We can go."

I followed him out of the house and as he closed the door behind me I could hear the shattering of glass upstairs.

* * *

Translations:

 **Ciao? Chi è?:** Hello? Who is this?

 **Caro:** Dear

 **Dove vuoi che questo signore:** Where do you want this sir?

 **Metterli in macchina fuori:** Put them in the car outside.

 **A/N:** *Hides underneath bed* So don't hate me but it had to be done. I'll see you guys next time.


	23. Marvel

**A/N:** Guys, you all may not know this about me considering this is my first story but I only write Happily Ever Afters. Real life hands us piles of shit too often to come here and write more of it. So keep that in mind. My characters will always end up together. Even if the road back to each other is full of spikes and nails. They'll get there.

* * *

Marvel

"Life is so full of unpredictable beauty and strange surprises. Sometimes that beauty is too much for me to handle. Do you know that feeling? When something is just too beautiful? When someone says something or writes something or plays something that moves you to the point of tears, maybe even changes you."

― Mark Oliver Everett

* * *

"… _I think it would be best for all parties involved if you'd leave."_

" _I wish you all the best Ms. Swan."_

X

"Dora… I need your help."

"Isabella? Isabella is that you?"

"Yes. Dora listen to me. I'm at the Villa Cora. I need you to come here."

"What's going on Isabella? I don't understand."

"Dora please… just… I need you okay."

I could hear her softly breathing over the phone while she sat there silent.

"Dora?"

"Okay. I will come."

"Thank you."

I paused mid-sentence giving it some thought before I spoke again.

"Can you come and not tell Caius?"

She was silent again.

"Not tell Caius? Why the need for secrets?"

"Because he will be honor bound to tell Aro and I don't want him to know."

"You are his woman. Why shouldn't he know?"

"Dora!"

I took a deep breath, knowing she didn't deserve my ire.

"Aro and I are no longer together."

"I don't… I don't understand. I thought-,"

I cut her off.

"Yes well, I thought too," I said not wanting to rehash the past.

"Will you come please?"

"Isabella. Do you know what you're asking of me? You are asking me to keep something from Caius. I do not know if I can do that."

"Dora…I'm late."

She was silent again, understandably confused so I spoke again.

"I need a pregnancy test okay. I can't do this by myself."

I could hear her quick intake of breath over the line.

"I will be there soon," she said.

"Do not tell him Dora," I reminded her one more time before I hung up the phone.

It was all a waiting game now.

X

"Here. I bought four."

"One wasn't enough?" I asked her.

"No harm in being sure. Do you feel pregnant?"

I laughed.

Loudly.

Though this surely wasn't a laughing matter.

Here I was on the cusp of facing a pregnancy alone.

I wouldn't have anyone but myself.

I could barely take care of me.

How could I take care of someone else?

Someone who would be completely dependent upon me for everything.

And what about college?

I had plans to go to university this August.

Could I even do that if these tests turned out positive.

"I don't know what pregnancy feels like but I haven't felt the same these past few weeks, and I'm late. I'm never late."

My period always came on time.

Every twenty-eight days like clockwork.

I never missed a day.

Until today.

I just hadn't noticed until I'd gotten to the hotel.

"Did you and Aro use protection?" she asked me while she emptied the brown paper bag she'd brought with her, setting the tests on the hotel bed. Her long blonde hair flew wild around her, a testament to the disarray that this situation had caused.

A startling realization came to me with her question.

We'd never used protection.

Not once.

And I'd never had reason to be on birth control.

I'd been a virgin when I came here.

No experience with things like this.

And Aro… he'd cum in me numerous times.

Clutching to me when he'd spill himself inside of me.

All without protection.

"No," I answered her.

"Not once."

She looked at me then before looking back at the pregnancy tests on the bed.

"So these are more of a formality then huh?"

"Yeah I guess so," I gasped out more tears spilling from my eyes.

I collapsed onto the bed, all of my energy gone.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Dora. I can barely take care of myself. Let alone a child."

She sat next to me taking my hand into hers.

"So you will get rid of then?" she asked me.

I couldn't stomach the idea.

The possibility of raising a child alone was scary, but I didn't think I could live with myself if I had an abortion.

I couldn't get rid of my baby.

Whether Aro and I were together or not. This baby was a part of me and a part of him, and I would love it with everything I had.

"No," I told her, my decision final.

"I won't get rid of it."

"You must tell him Isabella. He deserves to know."

I knew she meant no harm, but my anger wouldn't allow me to see that.

"That man deserves nothing."

She grasped my hand tighter before turning to look at me.

"Do not make a lifelong decision based on your anger Isabella. That _child_ deserves to know it's papa."

I stood up from the bed, pulling my hands from hers roughly before I started pacing in front of her.

"You don't know what he said to me. You don't know how he treated me. So don't you dare sit there and tell me everything that he deserves. What about what I deserve?"

I stopped pacing and turned to look at her.

"If he doesn't want me what sort of life could he want with my baby?"

"You must know he would love any child that you and he made together."

"He isn't capable of love!" I snapped at her.

"I will not subject a child, my child, to a life wondering why their father doesn't love them."

"Isabella-,"

"No," I snapped, interrupting her.

"I don't want to hear it anymore."

She raised her hands in front of her in surrender before sitting back on the bed.

"So you are leaving then?" she asked, tucking a strand of long hair behind her ear.

"Yes," I said waiting for her to try and stop me.

"Well then you will need cash. Lots of it if you don't want him to be able to find you," she said matter-of-factly before turning around to her purse and grabbing something.

"Here. This is all I could get on short notice," she said before plopping a black cloth bag into my hand.

I peeped inside of it and was momentarily speechless.

"How much is this?" I asked in awe.

I'd never seen this much money before.

Stacks of hundreds were bound together, neatly wrapped in a black cloth bag.

"One hundred thousand euros. This is not my first rodeo you know," she said with a small smile on her lips.

"I don't know what to say Dora…I…thank you."

She leaned forward and hugged me, squeezing me in her arms before letting me go.

"I only hope I can get a phone call every now and then. You've become one of my very good friends Isabella."

Her voice shook a little toward the end and I realized that she was about to cry.

"Hey no more tears okay. I've cried enough for the both of us."

"I know, I know sorry," she said before leaning back.

"Oh I forgot about these."

"What?" I asked her.

"The tests."

She picked up the ones that had fell onto the floor.

"You never did take them," she said softly.

"No harm in making sure," she said again before putting two of them in my lap.

It wasn't ten minutes later that I walked out of the bathroom with two positive tests in my hand and matching tears running down my face.

"I guessing they were positive then," she said quietly watching me.

I nodded.

We were quiet for some time. Neither of us saying a thing.

"Where will you go?"

I thought about it for a minute.

"Somewhere cold probably. I like the cold."

"Send me a postcard," she said a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I'll keep in touch Dora. You've done too much for me to not to."

We were quiet again. Both realizing this may be the last time we saw each other.

"You do know he will come after you," she said breaking the smooth silence.

"Not if he doesn't know," I answered her.

"He will find out Isabella, the only question is how long it will take him."

"Hopefully long enough for me to be far away from here."

"Well, I wish you all the best Isabella. Call me when you get to wherever you're going okay?"

I nodded my head and hugged her one more time before she left, closing the door softly behind her.

I was alone.

Again.

X

"Ma'am… ma'am... can I help you?"

I'd been staring at the list of flights posted above her. There were so many options.

Prague.

Vienna.

Brussels.

I could go anywhere.

But there was only one place I could imagine starting over.

"Yes, how much for a ticket to Perth? One way?"

She stared at me for a second, as if a women traveling alone could in no way afford what I was asking for.

"Perth? Australia?" she questioned.

"No. Scotland."

Aro had once told me he'd done a semester abroad in Scotland during his tenure in school. I'd hoped that this would be the last place he'd come looking to find me.

If he came looking at all.

She did that staring thing again.

It was quickly starting to piss me off.

"You cannot fly directly to Perth," she said in her broken English.

"You can fly from here to London, lay over, then from London to Perth. Is that acceptable?"

I nodded my head at her.

"Economy or Business class ma'am?"

"How much for Business?"

She did a quick tap on the keys. Her nails clacking in the process before she answered me.

"Seven hundred and twenty-two euros. If you cannot afford that economy is only six hundred and fifty-six."

I didn't like her tone, but I tried not to be snappy.

"Economy will be fine," I said before pulling out the cash.

She processed me through and handed me my ticket.

"You can check your luggage in over there," and she pointed to another kiosk before quickly ushering up the next person behind me.

I checked all of my suitcases in and walked to my terminal waiting on my flight.

I was nervous about this new phase of my life but I had no choice.

Everything would be okay.

It had to be.

"We'll be alright little bean," I said to the little being in my belly rubbing it softly.

"Mommy's gonna take care of everything."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys!

I felt bad for leaving ya'll with a cliffie like that so here you are. I'll be posting a poll on my page pretty soon on votes for a boy or girl so be on the look out for that. I already have an idea of what I want it to be but your input is always welcome! Ya'll have a good week and I'll see you soon!


	24. Gestation

Gestation

"When you moved, I felt squeezed with a wild infatuation and protectiveness. We are one. Nothing, not even death, can change that."

― Suzanne Finnamore

* * *

" _Send me a postcard…"_

" _We'll be alright little bean."_

" _Mommy's gonna take care of everything."_

X

 _Dear Athenodora,_

 _It's so incredibly beautiful here. I find myself at odd times of the day staring out the window looking at the city. The land. The water. It's mesmerizing. Sometimes I can't help but notice the differences between here and Tuscany. Noticing who isn't here with me. Remembering why he isn't here with me. But I try to take it day by day. I found a job! I'd been here about a week and a half, living in and out of hotels, trying to find a more permanent home when I found this cute little bed and breakfast on the bank of the River. It's run by this sweet old lady Mrs. Cope. Her and her husband use to run this place before he died. She lets me cook in the kitchen, serving the few guests that pass through looking for adventure, in exchange for room and board. It's not much but it's relaxing and gets me through the day. She doesn't know that I'm pregnant yet. In fact, no knows yet but you dear friend, but with my dreaded morning sickness increasing in its frequency I'm afraid I won't be able to hide it any longer. It seems the little bean has an aversion to the morning sea breeze. I miss you Dora but I will continue to write for as long as I can._

 _Isabella._

 _X_

"Isabella dear?"

I turned to see Mrs. Cope in the archway of my bedroom door.

"Ma'am?"

"What did I tell you about that ma'am nonsense huh?"

"Sorry," I laughed at her.

"Yes Shelly?"

"Good," she nodded at me.

"That's better. I'm much too young to be called ma'am," and she strutted a little posing this way and that.

"I've got a lot of years left in these bones."

"To do what with?" I asked her.

"Well," she paused giving it some thought.

"I've always wanted to be one of those sexy little cabaret dancers. Shaking my stuff for some young bushy-eyed little fellows."

"Oh Shelly, you'd give'em a hard attack."

Mrs. Cope was a cute little thing, barely five feet tall. Round and plump with her gray hair curled around her face. She was warm and friendly and though we'd been strangers when we met, she'd made me feel at home.

"Not before I gave'em a show though dearie."

And she was entertaining as hell.

"Did you need my help Shelly?"

"Oh yes I forgot. Do you think you could come help me down in the kitchen? Try as she might Lauren's not the big little helper she thinks she is."

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I'll be right behind you."

I sealed my letter to Dora into an envelope and dropped it in the mailbox outside before making my way to the kitchen.

"What are we making today Lauren?"

She looked nervous. Up to her elbows in flour and eggs shells littered all across the counter.

"I'm not sure Miss Bella. I tried to follow the recipe but… I got confused."

"Hey it's okay it's okay. It's just food sweetheart. The beauty is you can throw it out and make it over again."

I flicked some of the flour out of her red hair and helped her throw the rest of the mess away.

I felt a little bad for Lauren sometimes. Her parents had given her away when she was just a baby. She'd been thrown from foster home to foster home before Mrs. Cope took her in. She was a little fickle and skittish as a newborn foal but she was sweet, and her little red hair and freckles made you want to do nothing more than hug as as tight as you possibly could.

I pulled the recipe book down from the little shelf Shelly kept it on and flipped to Wednesday.

"It looks like biscuits bacon and gravy. Do you think we can handle that?"

She nodded her head her little pigtails flying into her face.

"Yes Miss Bella. Do you think I can knead the dough this time?"

Her little doe green eyes looked up at me so wide and innocent. I couldn't do anything but say yes.

"Sure sweetheart. Sure."

And for a split second I could see me and my child, here in this kitchen kneading dough together, laughing with Mrs. Cope or picking daises out in the garden patch, and an inexplicable sadness came over me. Knowing that Aro wouldn't be a part of that picture.

"Miss Bella? Are you okay?"

I looked down to her sweet face and almost started crying.

"I'm gonna be just fine dear. Just fine."

I cleared my throat a little to recollect myself and took a deep breath when an unexpected wave of nausea hit me. I tried to swallow it down, to breathe though it but it only made it worse and I quickly held my hand over my mouth as I ran past Lauren opened the back door and vomited into the bushes.

"Mrs. Cope! Mrs. Cope come quick! Miss. Bella's sick."

I tried to wave her off, convince her that I was okay but as I stood up another wave hit me and I heaved once again into the gardenia bush.

"Bella are you out here soiling my flowers girl?"

I could hear the smile in her words but before I could try and respond I was dry heaving again, having expelled all I had from my stomach.

"Lauren, why don't you run into the kitchen and put some water on the stove. We'll make Miss. Bella some tea hmmm?"

"Yes Mrs. Cope," she said twisting her little fingers into her long skirt before turning and running back into the house.

She walked over to me running her hand up and down my back.

"I guess the wee one doesn't like the sea air hmm?"'

I froze sure that I'd heard her wrong.

"What?" I asked her afraid to confirm or deny anything.

She helped me stand up before guiding both of us to the porch steps.

"I know Bella. I knew when you got here but everyone has the right to their secrets so I left it alone."

"How did you know?" I asked her thinking that I'd hid it so well.

She glanced at me out of the side of her eye before looking back out at the river before us.

"I've had my own children Bella. I know the signs."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know. They were never around here and I figured because you took Lauren in that…" I ended my sentence there. Not wanting to elaborate on what was becoming self-explanatory.

"It's quite alright dearie. My son Michael lives across the way in Edinburgh. He has a medical practice over there so I don't pester him too much about comin' to see me. He's around often enough though."

We were quiet for a bit. Both of us reveling in the new found secret before she broke the silence.

"What about the father dear?" she asked me.

I became uncomfortable really quick, not having talked about Aro in so long the sudden flushing of memories making me shift sadly in place.

"He won't be around." I replied to her softly.

She patted me on the thigh.

"His lost then," she said then with a certain finality in her voice.

Eager to change the subject I asked about her son.

"Your son Michael," I started.

"He's a doctor?" I asked her, thinking that it was about time that I go and see one.

She nodded her head patting me on the leg again.

"Yes he is. I think I might call him down to come and visit. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea Shelly. A real good idea."

"Good," she said, the matter settled.

"Now come on let's get inside. The bacon isn't gonna' fry itself."

And she helped me up, letting me lean on her shoulder as we walked back inside.

X

 _Dear Dora,_

 _Remember when I told you I liked the cold? Well I'm strongly reconsidering that now. It's only early November and I'm already freezing. It's not the wind or the dreaded snow that everyone's talking about. It's the rain that gets me. It seeps into my bones until all I can feel is the chill. Mrs. Cope thinks it's a pregnancy symptom but the old bat is going through the change so she's always hot. I went to see the doctor a few weeks back. Well more like he came to me. Shelly's son Michael is a general practitioner and she insisted that he see me for my pregnancy. He's really good at his job, pretty friendly and his daughter Jessica is the sweetest thing I've ever seen with her blonde little hair and big blue eyes. He prescribed my pre-natal pills and said I'm as healthy as an expectant mother can be. My stomach has a little bump to it now. Though it's easily covered with my apron and such it's a real life representation of my child and I can't keep my hands off of it. Though I know eventually I'll be as big as a whale pretty soon but right now I like my new body. And the new boobs don't hurt either. I'll write again soon._

 _Isabella._

X

"Bella?"

"In here."

I could hear a little commotion before small footsteps ran across the floor.

"Jess! What did I say about running in doors?"

"Sorry Daddy! But you move too slow."

I could hear laughing behind them.

"Mom don't encourage her."

"The little lass is right Michael."

"See!" little Jessica said and I could just imagine her hands on her hips her chin high in the air.

They came into the kitchen then, little Jessica and Shelly walking in first then Michael with a few paper grocery bags into his hands.

I stepped up to help him.

"Hey I got it I got it. You don't need to be straining yourself."

"They're just groceries Michael," I said rolling my eyes at him before unpacking a few of the bags on the counter.

We started unpacking the bags onto the counter when Michael started speaking.

"So Bella I've been thinking it's time you come down to the office. There's only so much I can do down here without my equipment."

I thought about it a little bit while I set the fresh bread and cheese onto the counter.

"I don't have medical insurance," I said slowly.

"So I'm not sure I'll be able to afford it."

"Oh don't worry about that consider it a favor from a friend," he said rubbing my shoulder in comfort.

It didn't sit well with me, letting him cover my medical bills for the baby, but I knew the one hundred thousand I'd gotten from Dora would be burned through quickly with the check-ups and sonograms.

"I'm not sure I'm okay with that," I said softly trying not to offend him.

"I don't know when I'll be able to pay you back."

"I told you not to worry about," he said turning to look at me.

"I'll take care of it."

I took a deep breath, swallowing my pride before nodding my head.

"Okay. Thank you Michael. This means a lot to me."

"You deserve to be taken care of Bella," he said gently looking at me again before he turned to little Jess who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Now who wants ice cream?"

"Me daddy! Me!"

X

"Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes," I cleared my throat a little the nerves getting the best of me.

"I'm here to see Dr. Cope. I have an appointment for this afternoon."

The nurse looked down at her computer typing a little before presumably finding my file.

"Oh Ms. Swan here you are. If you could fill out these forms for me, I'll call you up when Dr. Cope is ready for you," and she handed me a clip board with the medical forms attached to it.

I sat down in one of the plush waiting chairs and made my way through the medical forms, pausing a little on the emergency contact section before skipping it altogether.

I'd been waiting for about fifteen minutes when the nurse at the station called my name.

"Ms. Swan? Dr. Cope's ready for you now."

I stood and walked to the desk handing her the forms before following her down the hallway.

"Okay if you'll take your shoes off for me I need to do a weight check."

I stepped onto the scale as the young nurse moved the little dials back and forth before settling them and clicking her tongue slightly at me.

"What's wrong?"

"You're underweight a little bit. Nothing to worry about yet but Dr. Cope will probably tell you to eat a little more," she said before writing the numbers down onto the clipboard in her hand.

"Underweight?" I said putting my shoes back on and following her down the hallway.

"Yeah this far into your pregnancy you should be about ten pounds heavier. Like I said nothing to worry about yet but Dr. Cope will give you more instructions," she told me before guiding me to a door in the middle of the long hallway.

"You can go ahead in and wait. Dr. Cope will be in shortly."

I walked into the room and sat on the soft patient chair, nervously glancing around.

Michael walked in a few minutes later.

"Bella, hey. Sorry about the wait," he said walking in and sitting inti the chair in front of me.

"You weren't waiting long were you?"

I brushed him off.

"No not really. It's fine."

He nodded his head, taking a look at my charts before he began speaking.

"I know Emily probably told you this already but you're a tad underweight," he started.

"Yeah I know. She said by about ten pounds. Is that bad?" I asked him nervously.

I didn't want my stress to cause any undo harm to my child.

"No, we're not at the stage where it would be detrimental but I would like to see your weight increase by your next visit okay?"

"Yeah sure of course. Anything specific?"

He stood up and turned to put on some latex gloves before he turned to the ultra sound machine.

"Anything heavy in protein, so of course your meats like beef and chicken. Eggs are important, almonds, dairy products like milk and yogurt. Broccoli's a good choice of vegetable as it's a good source of protein as well."

"So basically everything," I asked him, laughing a little.

"Yes," he said before turning back to me.

"Now the fun part. Lay back for me sweetheart."

The endearment caught me off guard. No one had called me sweetheart since Aro and it didn't sound right coming from anyone else but him.

"You okay Bella?" he asked me, noticing that I'd frozen up a little.

"Yeah," I said shrugging it off.

"I'm okay."

"Most first time moms are like this. I promise there's nothing to worry about. Now lay back and lift up your shirt for me."

I laid back against the plush seat and lifted up my cotton t-shirt while he massaged my stomach slightly. Seemingly looking for something.

"Everything okay?"

He pushed a little firmer before he pulled away completely.

"Yes. You're nice and firm like expected."

He turned to grab the ultrasonic gel sitting on the cart beside us before squirting some onto the bottom of my belly and smoothing it out with the ultrasound wand. He pushed the wand around on my stomach this way and that before he stopped and pointed at the screen.

"There we are," he said pointing to a sizeable dot on the screen.

I couldn't help the tears that came to my face. Seeing my baby, Aro and I's child, on the screen brought an overwhelming flood of emotions on me and suddenly all I wanted was for Aro to be here with me. Holding my hand, looking at our child for the first time with me. I wanted him with a sudden fierceness that I couldn't understand.

"Can you tell what it is yet?"

"No not this soon. It's still a little early to determine gender but by your next visit we should be able to see if the little baby cooperates."

I was still crying, the fat droplets falling down my face slowly as I looked at my baby on the projection when I felt Michael grab my hand.

"It's amazing huh?" he said still looking my little bean.

"I remember when Jess was just a little dot on the screen. Now the little terror's out here running me ragged."

"I'm scared," I whispered out caught up in the moment.

"Hey, hey you'll be fine okay. No you know what you'll be great. I promise. You'll be an amazing mother Bella. You'll give this baby all the love and support it'll need."

I blossomed under his comfort desperately needing it in this moment.

"Now come on sweetheart let's get you cleaned up," and he moved to grab a napkin wiping up the gel on my stomach and helping me up from the chair. But despite all of his efforts the one person who I wished was here doing all of this with me still wasn't, and all of Michael's helpfulness couldn't dispel that one fact.

X

 _Dear Athenodora,_

 _It's been a while I know and I'm sorry but I've been so busy making preparations. I didn't realize how much stuff babies need, so I can't thank you enough for the money you gave me before I left. I don't know many people here so I have no need for a baby shower, like I told Shelly, but she took me to the market and we got the cutest onesies and clothes for the little bean. All neutrals of course because my child's stubborn and won't open his or hers legs long enough for us to get a gender. I'm about six months now. My belly's huge and it seems every time I go out in public people reach out to attach their hands to it. Even while I'm helping Shelly serve the occasional visitors we get at the b &b they all ooh and aah over my stomach before trying to touch it. It's extremely annoying. There's not much longer until the little bean makes an appearance and I've been thinking about getting my own place. Probably nothing big. Just enough room for me and the baby but Shelly likes having me around and the thought of living by myself with this baby is a little scary. It's almost Valentine's Day. It's been my own unspoken rule to never mention him in these letters but I can't help but ask. How is he Dora? I know I left and probably have no right checking on his welfare but… never mind. I hope everything's okay… with everyone. _

_With love Bella._

X

"Ouch!"

'What's wrong? Cramps? Any pain?"

"No," I said nudging the little foot I could feel on the outside of my extended belly.

"The little bugger just kicked my bladder."

"The baby kicks you?" little Jess asked, an incredulous look on her face as she started at my belly like the baby was was a bully in a middle school hallway.

"Yeah he or she's a little scrunched up in there right now."

As I neared toward the end of my last trimester it seemed by stomach stretched and stretched until the only thing I could see was belly.

"Do you want to feel the baby?" I asked Jessica.

She tilted her head to the left in contemplation her little blonde pigtails flopping into her face, her lips pursed in concentration before she nodded sharply and hopped over to the chair I was sitting in.

I grabbed her little hand and placed it against the bottom of my stomach where I'd just felt my baby's foot and held it there.

It took a few minutes and little Jess, as cute as she could possibly be, pressed her little forehead against my belly and started talking.

"Come on little baby. Kick my hand. Kick it."

She stopped and leaned back a little.

"But not too hard okay we don't wanna hurt Miss. Bella," she added as an afterthought and I almost cried on the spot.

I pressed her little hand slightly firmer into my stomach and when the little bean kicked the joy on Jess's face rivaled anything I'd ever seen.

"He listened to me," she said patting my stomach in the same place the baby had kicked.

"We don't know if it's a boy yet Jess."

"Do you get to pick?" she asked her innocence shining through with the question.

"No, I don't get to pick."

She frowned then, her little face scrunching up in confusion.

"Who gets to pick then?"

I looked up at Shelly for help not ready nor prepared to answer that question.

"Come on little lass that's enough questions for today. Do you want to help nana out in the garden?"

"Okay!" Jess said nodding her head profusely before skipping over to Shelly, who winked at me, before both of them left through the back door.

Michael, who'd been quiet through the whole exchange, leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest.

I rubbed my belly, making large sweeping motions while I shifted in my seat, trying to find a more comfortable position, a hard feat these days.

"Have you thought about names yet?" he asked out of the blue.

I had.

I'd thought about both girl and boy names.

Whether he or she should be a Volturi or a Swan.

Whether I'd honor Aro by giving our baby his initials, connecting them in some way even if they never met each other.

"Yeah I've picked out a few."

"You gonna give me a hint?" he asked smirking a little.

"Nope. You'll find out just like everyone else."

"I'm a doctor," he said out in feigned aghast as if that earned him a seat at the table.

"Doctors don't get special privileges mister Cope."

"All those years of medical school for nothing then."

I nodded laughing at his sullen face.

"Sorry that you wasted your money."

"You're on cruel woman Bella Swan. One cruel woman."

X

Winter turned into spring and as May approached by due date came closer and closer. Michael predicted based on my assumed date of conception that I'd deliver around mid-May, and as April ended and May began I hoped and prayed every day that this baby would come out.

My feet were swollen.

Though that was just an assumption based on the pain considering I hadn't seen them since my second trimester.

I was constantly hot, having to fan myself no matter how low Shelly set the temperature.

My back ached constantly and the skin on my extended abdomen stretched further and further every day, and as it did, though I'd been unbelievably blessed this far, I could see a few stretch marks making a home on the lower part of my belly.

I wanted this baby out.

Today preferably.

There'd been a steady growing pain in my lower back all morning.

I knew the signs.

Michael had gone over them with me enough times for me to know that I was in labor.

Though my water hadn't broken yet, I knew it wouldn't be much longer.

Or I at least hoped it wouldn't be longer.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?"

A particular strong pain had gripped my back so hard I'd been doubled over, leaning against the counter when he'd walked into the kitchen.

Shelly had convinced him and little Jess to stay for the duration of pregnancy saying she felt more comfortable having a doctor around in case something went wrong.

But he'd been slowly driving me crazy with his hovering.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay I just felt something-," and before I could continue a rushing of fluid running down my legs interrupted me.

"It's time," I said whimpering out as a sharp and long pain stretched across my back and down my legs.

"Okay we'll get you to the hospital. Just breathe it's going to be okay."

He grabbed my hand, guiding me to the front door as he yelled over his shoulder at Shelly.

"Mom! It's time! Grab Bella's bag and meet us in the car."

I couldn't concentrate around the pain. It numbed my back and legs until all I could do was grit my teeth to breathe through it.

"It hurts Mikey."

"I know baby I know. We'll be at the hospital soon."

I couldn't say how long it took to get to the hospital or what happened when we got there. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. I didn't find a moment of clarity until I was on the bed, my legs in stirrups sweat coming from every orifice of my body and Michael standing between my legs ready to guide my baby out of me into the world.

I had chosen to deliver naturally, without the convenience of modern medicine, though when Michael told be to bear down and push I strongly regretted not taking the drugs.

"Another Bella. Push again."

I did.

"Bear down for me Bella. Push harder."

I did.

"We're crowning," he said though I had no idea what that meant.

I was on fire. The burning sensation overwhelming me.

"Okay one more big push Bella. You can do it."

I bared down as hard as I could, my knees pressing against my shoulders as I pushed with everything I had. There was large sharp pain before a big release and I fell back against the bed exhausted.

The room was quiet for a small second before a loud scream erupted.

"There we go. Nice and healthy."

I was exhausted my eyes fluttering closed while nurses moved about the room around me.

I couldn't find enough energy to open them.

"All nines Dr. Cope. Eight pounds four ounces. Fifty-one centimeters long."

"Bella? Bella? Wake up for me."

I opened my eyes to see Michael holding a little squirmy thing wrapped in a fleece blanket with a pink cap on its head.

"Girl?" I asked him the exhaustion obvious in my voice.

"Yes. A perfect little princess."

He handed her to me and when I looked down at my daughter I could feel my heartstrings tugging and wrapping around her little fingers.

She was perfect.

And her Italian lineage was obvious.

The thick tuft of hair she had on her head was the darkest of black and her skin was a soft khaki crème. She was a Volturi through and through and my heart broke for the little girl who wouldn't ever know her father.

"You're perfect little bean."

The room cleared out pretty quickly, the nurses and doctors leaving as I pulled my breast from the gown they'd given me and watched as my little girl fed. Her lips suckling hungrily.

"Bella?"

I looked up, having forgotten that anyone else was in the room.

"Yes?"

"We need to get the logistics out of the way," Michael said an official slip of paper on a clipboard in his hand.

"What do you mean?"

He walked closer to me, leaning over to press his hand against my little girl's head, forcing her closer to my breast.

"Make sure she has a good mouthful," he said before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"You've never spoken about the father so I never brought it up but," he waved the clipboard in his hand in the air, "The birth certificate has to be signed."

The room was suddenly thick with tension.

He set the form down on the side table and I shifted the little bean into my left arm so I could write with the other one.

I quickly filled out her name and then mine in the mother slot before hesitating over the father line.

"Will he need to sign this too?" I asked.

Michael nodded his head.

"Usually yes, but because your circumstances are different, you can put his name on the certificate but for him to claim his parental rights without the signature, a paternity test will have to be taken."

I nodded. Satisfied with the information, believing that Aro would never have a need to do such a thing.

I wrote Aro Volturi in the space for father and signed the bottom of the page.

Michael looked at it, verifying that the signatures were in the right place before he got up and made to leave the room.

"Thank you Mikey," I told him stopping him in his tracks.

"For everything."

He didn't say anything, he simply turned around and smiled at me before leaving the room.

I looked down at my daughter who'd fallen asleep in my arms and couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes.

"We'll be okay little bean. I promise."

X

 _Alieciá Valenziá Swan_

 _Born May 5, 2017_

* * *

 **A/N:** Just for clarification her name is pronounced Uh-Lee-C-Uh Vuh-len-Z-Uh.

I though it was pretty. See you guys next time!


	25. Uprising

A/N: So two things, First I had a reader point out to me that Scotland has free subsidized health care, and she was correct. So I apologize to you guys. I try to research all aspects of a chapter before I post them and I seem to have forgotten that one. I'm from the United States and as most of you know health care is not free here so again I apologize to you guys for the misstep. Won't happen again.

Second there won't be a lot of character development on Michael, Jessica and Lauren because they aren't a focal point of this story, though if enough people are interested I wouldn't be opposed to writing an outtake for them, but as of right now I'll leave you with this.

Lauren is around fourteen and an orphan.

Michael is about thirty-four, a well-known doctor and has never been married.

Little Jessica is about four or five. Any more questions just leave a review and ask me.

* * *

Uprising

"Desperation can make a person do surprising things."

― Veronica Roth

* * *

" _Girl?"_

" _Yes. A perfect little princess."_

" _You're perfect little bean."_

X

"Let me sleep sweetheart, please let mama sleep."

She only continued to cry.

We'd been up for hours.

When she'd woken up for her midnight feeding, everything had been okay. But as I put her over my shoulder to be burped she'd started to cry and hadn't stopped since. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong.

I'd sang to her, rocked her, walked back and forth across the room, gave her a pacifier.

Nothing had worked.

She still cried.

I grabbed her baby blanket, a gift from Michael, swaddled her in it, brought her close to my chest and began to talk to her.

"You know I felt like this once," I said, over her crying.

"It was when I got into an argument with your daddy. He's a stubborn man. Impenetrable no matter how hard you try. He made me so frustrated so angry that I cried as hard as you are now."

I paused looking at her as her cries settled to low groans and blubbers.

"You look just like him you know. The shiny black hair. Though yours is a little short than his. The dark brown eyes. The skin," the words got stuck in my throat as I coughed over the tears.

"I'm so sorry little bean."

I grazed my finger softly over her eyelids that had closed during my story.

"It seems that talking about daddy soothes you huh? Little traitor."

X

"Bella I need two plates of eggs, bacon, toast and beans please!"

"Coming Shelly."

We were swapped today with a full house. Not an empty bedroom left so breakfast was a little crazy.

"Here Shelly orders number three and four."

"Thanks sweetheart. You okay?"

I wasn't. I'd been feeling a little dizzy since I'd stepped into the steamy kitchen this morning.

"No can I have fifteen minutes? I'm not feeling so well."

She eyed me a little taking in the sweaty forehead and gray coloring to my skin before nodding her head.

"Yeah go sit in the front. Get some air. I'll bring a plate out."

"Thanks Shelly." I said walking towards the sitting room where the guests were and sitting down at a table.

I took off my apron fanning my neck with it as I tried to take deep breaths and fight down the nausea.

The bell over the front door rang signaling another customer and I stood up knowing they would need help again in the kitchen with another meal to make.

"Hello Miss, I'm looking for Isabella Swan."

I froze.

I knew that voice.

The deep timbre.

The accent.

Why?

Why was he here?

"Isabella? Oh you mean Miss. Bella? I think she's back in the kitchen Sir."

Lauren.

The sweet little thing.

I was gonna' kill her when I got the chance.

I sidestepped to the right narrowly avoiding Shelly who came out of the kitchen with a plate in her hand.

"Here you go dearie. We'll get some food into you and hopefully you'll feel a little better."

"No Shelly it's fine. I'm just going to go lay upstairs in my bed for a bit."

And make a hasty quick exit in the process, but she didn't need to know that.

"Oh nonsense eat and you'll be alright."

"No Shelly really, all I need is some rest and I'll be okay-,"

"Bella. Sit," she said none too quietly and before I could shush her I heard him over my shoulder.

"Isabella."

I turned around to face him, Shelly forgotten behind me.

"Caius."

X

"What are you doing here Caius? How did you find me?"

He said nothing. Instead he pulled out a handful of string bound envelopes from the inside breast pocket of his jacket, that I instantly recognized as my own.

"I think it's my turn to speak now, don't you Isabella?" he asked though like Aro he had a specific tone of voice that told you, you really didn't have a choice.

I nodded my head, closing in on myself, preparing to listen.

"Athenodora as perfect as she is, has always had trouble keeping secrets. Though trouble not being the right word exactly because she never keeps things from me. Voluntarily anyway," he said, leaning his elbows onto the table the envelopes resting between us.

"So I ignored it when one hundred thousand euros went missing from her emergency fund. I ignored it when she suddenly began asking to check the mail alone believing she'd tell me everything anyway. I ignored the fact that every time I'd go over to Aro's she'd conveniently find something else to do. But what I couldn't ignore was the sonogram picture hidden in her t-shirt drawer."

He stopped speaking for a moment and pulled said picture from the last envelope flipped it over and slid it across the table.

"With a due date written on the back," he finished staring at me.

"I found it two weeks ago."

I knew what he was asking.

Today was May twelfth.

He'd found the picture a week before Alieciá was born.

He was asking me whether or not the assumption he'd come to was right or wrong.

But I couldn't answer either way.

"What do expect me to say Caius?"

"I expect you to give me the truth."

He paused, expecting me to say something, anything, but when I didn't he began again.

"Did you or did you not give birth to my brother's child last week?" he asked presumably tired of pussyfooting around.

"I-," but before I could continue Shelly walked down the stairs with Alieciá in her arms.

"The little lass is hungry Bella. She woke up in a tizzy, I tried to rock her back to sleep but she started sucking on my hand."

"Here," she said handing the little bean over to me.

"It's fine Shelly, thank you," I said softly keeping my eyes on my daughter and away from Caius as I opened the top few buttons of my top and latched her onto my breast.

When Shelly walked away Caius spoke up again.

"I see that answers my question."

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't want my business with Aro to come between you and Dora. I never meant for that to happen."

He waved off my apology as his eyes stayed on Alieciá.

"Did you know you were pregnant before you left?"

I said nothing, sure that it was none of his business.

"Isabella."

His voice reminded me of Aro's. He sounded the same way when I refused to do as he asked.

"Yes."

"Yes what," he asked.

"Yes, I knew."

"And you still left? Surely you thought about the fact that you were depriving your child of a father before your selfish getaway."

My head snapped up at him.

"You will not sit there and judge me. I made the best decision for me and my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Conveniently leaving out the other half of the equation aren't you? What about Aro?"

"What about him?" I hissed out.

"He should know Isabella. He should know that he fathered a child."

"You don't get to decide that."

"Well you are not making the best decisions. How can you possibly take care of a child acting like this?"

"That's enough!"

I stood up from the table jostling Alieciá who was still attached to my breast.

"If you came here to ridicule my choices and condemn my parenting you've done a fine job. You can leave now."

He took a deep breath, tucking his shiny blonde hair behind his ears before standing up next to me.

"I didn't mean to offend you Isabella. I… I came to ask for your help. Please sit back down."

He held his hand out and guided me back to my chair.

I sat down and shifted Lieciá over my shoulders to burp her while Caius watched, enraptured.

"What is her name?"

"Alieciá."

"It's beautiful. Strong with obvious Italian lineage," he said nodding his head.

I nodded at him my eyes firmly on my little girl.

"I wanted her to have as many roots to Italy as I could give her without actually being there."

He didn't say anything. He just kept starting as I burped my little girl then rocked her softly in my arms.

"You said you needed my help."

He nodded preparing to explain himself when Michael walked over interrupting him.

"Hey, everything okay here Bella?"

"Yeah I'm fine Mikey everything's okay."

He walked closer putting his hand on my shoulder, a possessive move that I didn't appreciate.

"Chi é?" Caius asked me eyeing Michael's hand on my shoulder and purposefully using Italian so Michael wouldn't understand.

"Solo un amico," I replied trying to subtly shrug Michael's hand off of my shoulder.

"Si, sembra molto cordiale."

"Wait what's going on here? You speak Spanish Bella?"

"Italiano friend Michael, she speaks Italiano. Now if you will excuse us Isabella and I are still catching up."

Michael stood there a little longer his grip firm on my shoulder before he looked down at me.

"You okay with that Bella."

I shrugged him off, annoyed with his overprotective showdown.

"I'm fine Michael go back to the kitchen."

He gave a final squeeze to my shoulder before he walked slowly back to the kitchen perching the window between the two open so he could still see us.

"He is very protective of you," Caius noted, the obvious question in his voice.

"He was my doctor during the pregnancy."

His eyes lingered on Michael a little longer before once again launching the table into silence.

He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"I came here because of Aro Isabella he's… he's not well."

"What do you mean he's not well?" I asked him my heart dropping to my stomach.

"I mean that he hasn't left his house since you disappeared. He won't come to work and he barely eats. The only thing I have seen him consume this past year is vodka, and in astounding quantities. I don't remember the last time he was sober."

I didn't know what to say.

I hadn't expected my leaving would have affected him this much.

"I… I don't understand...he made me leave… why would…?" I couldn't finish.

"He thought he'd be able to find you Isabella. But you disappeared faster than expected. He had no way of knowing where'd you'd gone. He had no control over when you were coming back. If you came back… and he broke. Quite literally."

I listened to Caius taking in what he had to say, but I was still confused on one aspect.

"I get that Caius; he's hurt but what do you expect me to do? Ride in like a white knight and save him? He hurt me, damn near destroyed me, you can't expect-,"

He cut me off.

"He almost killed himself Isabella."

An involuntary gasp left my mouth with that statement.

Surely I had misheard him.

"Kill…killed himself?" I asked stumbling over the words.

He nodded wearily the pain easy to see in his eyes.

"I'd been at the office non-stop talking to our shareholders. I hadn't checked on him in weeks. Though I should've suspected. His tremors came back.

"His tremors?" I asked him confused.

Caius nodded, the distress in his face causing the pain in my chest to pulsate.

"The ones from before."

Before?

The ones from before?

Oh.

The ones he'd told me came from his _compulsive anger_.

"He told me they came from an anger problem," I told Caius.

He looked at me funny his eyebrows scrunched up on his forehead.

"They're not from an anger problem Isabella. They're from a drinking problem," Caius said bitterly, spitting the words out of his mouth.

"I walked into his bedroom that day and he was passed out across the floor. There were bottles everywhere. The doctors said he'd chocked on his own vomit, had he been unconscious much longer he would've died."

I couldn't hold it.

I gasped out as Caius' admission caught me off guard.

I loved Aro.

With every part of me, and though he broke me, broke us, something in me clenched at the idea of him not being alive.

Of him laying on a floor passed out drunk choking with no one around to help him.

Someone should have been there.

"Where was Genevera?" I asked, ready to blame someone, anyone.

"She left weeks before this happened. She couldn't take seeing him like that. He's broken Isabella. He needs someone. He needs you."

"I don't know how I could help." I whimpered out holding my little girl closer to my chest.

Caius' eyes strayed meaningfully to the little girl in my arms before coming back to look at me.

"I think having you and that little one in his life will be all of the help he needs."

I didn't know what to say.

I couldn't bring my daughter back into that relationship.

Though I loved Aro, if Caius was right, he was a mess now.

I couldn't bring my daughter into that.

"It was not my intention to come here and burden you with my problems but I fear what will happen if he continues on this path."

"It's just… we did not end well. I'm not sure how he'd react to me."

Caius leaned across the table grasping my right hand and holding it in between his, my left still clutching Alieciá to my chest.

"I do not know what transpired between you and my brother that night but I do know that despite what he may have said he loves you and would be nothing but extraordinarily happy if you walked back into his life."

I tugged my hand away from him roughly, tired of hearing this form everyone but Aro.

"Look Caius-."

He raised his hand in the hair silencing me.

"No I understand, I do, but I know what I've seen these past months. That man needs you."

Caius stood up and gathered the envelopes together, tucking them back into his breast pocket.

"I cannot make you do anything you do not wish to Isabella, and though I sincerely hope you will return with me to Italy it is ultimately your choice. I leave the day after tomorrow. I'm staying at the Balmoral in Edinburgh. You can meet me there tomorrow night if you wish to come back with me."

He grabbed my right hand and squeezed it softly once more.

"I wish you and my niece nothing but the best Isabella," and he walked from the room heading outside to his park car.

What was I supposed to do?

What could I do?

I looked down at my little girl who'd fallen asleep against my chest.

"What should I do little bean?"

I didn't expect her to answer but I need something.

A sign. A clue. Divine intervention.

Anything that would help me come to a decision, but I knew the only person who could help me was me.

X

It was late when the kitchen had finally calmed down. The guests had turned in for the night and it was just me and Michael left, cleaning up the kitchen.

"Hey Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

I'd been lost in my head ever since Caius' surprise visit, trying to come to a decision. Trying to make up my mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"That guy earlier… is he…is he…?" he cleared his throat awkwardly not finishing his sentence, but I knew what he was asking.

"Is he Alieciá's father?"

He nodded concentrating on scrubbing the counter, his eyes steadily avoiding mine.

"No. No he's not," I said softly.

"Who is he?"

"He's Aro's brother," I told him, leaning against the counter.

"His wife was a very good friend of mine."

"This Aro guy. You know I looked him up. Bella he's… he's one of the richest men in Europe. I mean… he owns half of Tuscany and damn near all of Venice. We wouldn't be able to stop him if he came here and tried to take Alieciá away from us."

"He wouldn't do that Mickey," I told him though the way he'd said 'we' left a bad taste in my mouth.

There was no we.

"Of course he would! Men like that are vicious. You put his name on the birth certificate. He has legal rights."

"What's your point Michael?"

He stepped closer to me grabbing my left hand in between his, clasping our fingers together.

"I mean… I've been here for the both of you. Supported you, and Jessica adores you and I'm sure she'd love being a big sister."

My mouth dropped open a little.

I was confused.

I'd never given him an indication that I'd viewed him as more than just a friend.

"Michael… I think you've misunderstood."

"No Bella let me finish. We could be a family. You me and the kids. I'll buy you any house you want. I know I don't have as much as him but I could make you happy. You could give Alieciá a father."

I ripped my hand from his, having had enough of his little speech.

"She has a father Michael."

"Who hasn't been here for either of you!"

"Which is no fault of his. He doesn't even know she exists!"

I took a deep breath putting some distance between the two of us.

"Look Michael I appreciate what you're trying to do but my daughter already has a father. She's already apart of a family. Or at least she will be come tomorrow."

He tried to step closer to me but I put my hands out, stopping him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"I'm… I'm leaving tomorrow."

"You're leaving? Why? Where are you going?"

"I had a life, and friends and someone very special to me before I came here, and its time that I go back."

"Let's be clear. You're going back to a man who let you go even with his child in your stomach. He didn't want you Bella. He didn't love you. I do."

I reached out and slapped him, my right hand leaving a red imprint on his cheek.

"You don't know Aro or the situation we were in so don't you dare judge him," I seethed at him outraged at his audacity.

"You know what I'm done with this. I don't owe anyone an explanation for the choices I make in my life. Least of all you."

And I turned to walk away.

"Bella wait! I'm sorry okay its just…," he huffed, running his hands through is hair in frustration.

"What about Lauren and Jess and Mom? How can you just leave?"

I turned back around, pausing in the doorway to look at him.

"I'll say goodbye to them in my own time but look at the bright side Mikey Alieciá will finally be getting a father. Isn't that what you wanted?"

And I left him with that walking up the stairs to my room.

It looked like my choice had already been made, and as I tucked the blankets tighter around my little bean in her crib I couldn't help the twinge of excitement I felt at finally going back home.

Because that's what Aro had always been.

Home.

* * *

Translations:

 **Chi é?:** Who is he?

 **Solo un amico:** Just a friend

 **Si, sembra molto cordiale:** Yes, he looks very friendly


	26. Bridge

**A/N:** Sorry.

* * *

Bridge

"The longer you remain distant, the deeper, wider, and darker the chasm becomes making it all the more difficult to bridge."

― Ken Poirot

* * *

… _I couldn't help the twinge of excitement I felt at finally going back home._

 _Because that's what Aro had been._

 _Home._

X

"Bella you don't have to do this."

Silence.

"Bella please don't do this."

I still kept packing.

"If this was because I got a little aggressive last night I apologize okay. It won't happen again. I'll back off I promise, just…please don't leave."

I huffed out a deep breath and turned around to look at him.

"Michael… this doesn't have anything to do with you okay. I'm leaving because I want to, not because you're driving me away."

"You didn't want to leave until what's his face showed up and guilt tripped you into it, so be honest with me. You're running back to _him_ aren't you?"

"And if I was?" I asked him my voice rising with my agitation.

"He doesn't deserve you Bella."

"Maybe not." I said stepping closer to him.

"But I love him Michael."

"I love you Isabella. I love you, and I'm asking you to stay."

I stepped back from him in shock. I had never once given Michael any indication that we could have a future together. In fact, I'd done my very best to dissuade all of his romantic advances and after last night I figured he would have gotten the hint. Though I considered him a very good friend, Alieciá and I would never be his family.

But before I could respond Lieciá took that very moment to cry out, seeking attention.

Michael crossed the room and picked her up before I had the chance, tucking her into his chest and pressing a kiss to her little forehead.

She whined and shifted in his arms a little stretching her little limbs up and towards his face her small torso going taunt before settling down once again and closing her dark brown eyes.

I watched him as he rocked my little girl back and forth and as she slumbered on, oblivious to the chaos around her.

"You don't love me Michael. You can't."

"Don't tell me what I'm supposed to feel. You two are a part of me and I just…"

His voice broke as he leaned his head down avoiding my eye contact so I wouldn't see the tears building in his expressive blue eyes.

"How am I supposed to do this?" he asked me.

"I don't understand. Do what?"

"How am I supposed to let you two go? I was there for everything, all of it, and you're asking me to act like it never happened. You're asking me to forget you both while you go play house with him. How am I supposed to do it?"

I stepped closer once again, Alieciá squished between us as I reached up and placed my hands on his chest softly running my fingers back and forth.

"I don't know what you want me to say or how you expect me to act. In fact, nothing I say will make this better for you and I'm sorry for that. I never meant to do this to you. When I came here I was running. Running from him yes but from myself too, and its finally time that I stop. I love him Mikey," and I watched as he flinched from my profession of love for another man, a small tear escaping its tight hold behind his clenched eyes and running down his cheek.

"I love him and right now he needs me. He may have made a few mistakes but he is Alieciá's father and she deserves him and eventually he will deserve me. I'm sorry if this hurts you but I'm going to be happy and I pray that you find your happiness here."

He sniffled a little clenching his eyes tighter to hold back any more tears, before clearing his throat.

"I want you to be happy Bella. I'm just not strong enough to see that happiness be with someone else."

He walked over and put little Lieciá back into her crib before he approached me again.

"I just wish I was enough," he said before leaning down and placing his lips on mine.

His kiss was aggressive. He plunged his fingers into the tresses at the nape of my neck, cradling my head in his hands as he kissed me. His mouth pulling at my lips, his tongue pushing its way through and ravaging the small spaces inside.

His lips left mine and ghosted their way down my neck forcefully biting and viciously sucking. I pushed my hands against his chest trying to put some space between us. Trying to get him off of me.

"Let go of me Michael! Now!"

He pulled me closer for a second grinding his hips against mine before he stepped back, wiping his lips with a small smirk gracing his face.

"What is your problem?"

"I just wanted him to know," he said simply, tucking his hands into the front of his pockets, a sort of macho swagger taking hold of him.

"Know what?"

He lifted his pointer finger and grazed it against the side of my neck.

"That there was someone else," he finished.

I jerked away from him and ran to the mirror situated in the corner of my room. I turned my head to the side and there on the left side of my neck was a small red mark.

I turned around to face him a sudden bout of rage taking over me.

"You selfish idiotic bastard! You go and spout some sappy bullshit about me wanting to me happy then go and purposefully mark my neck to antagonize Aro. You're a prick Michael and I hope you get some satisfaction in the fact that because of this you will never see me again."

I turned back toward the mirror looking at the mark on my neck again.

"Leave."

I watched him walk out of the door and took a deep breath looking back at myself in the mirror.

"Asshole."

X

"Do you have everything sweetheart?"

I checked around my room making sure I'd grabbed everything.

"Yeah, I do."

I sat on the edge of my bed, taking a nostalgic look around the room.

"Thank you Shelly," I said looking at her standing by the door.

"For everything. For taking me in when I had nothing. For letting me work here. For keeping me when you found out I was young, alone and pregnant. Just for everything Shelly… thank you."

"Oh your welcome dearie," she said walking over and sitting next to me on the bed.

"it was my pleasure. I just do hope you'll come back and visit though."

I probably wouldn't.

Though I didn't want to let Michael take the relationships that I'd made with these people away from me, I knew I probably wouldn't see any of them again.

So I gave her the best answer I could.

"I'll do my best Shelly."

I leaned over and hugged her tight, and she squeezed me right back.

"You be happy Isabella you hear me? Be happy sweet girl."

"I'll do my best Shelly. I'll do my best."

She pulled back wiping her eyes slyly as she did so before she stood up.

"Alright well let's get you gone then."

Shelly had offered to drive me to the hotel I was meeting Caius at and I hadn't had the heart to turn her down.

We grabbed the small suitcases with my things in them and loaded them into the trunk of Shelly's car.

I walked back into the kitchen where Lauren was to grab a few of the little things I'd left behind. She'd offered to watch Lieciá while I finished packing the rest of my stuff and while I'd been nervous about letting her out of my sight I figured Lauren couldn't do much harm while my little one was still sleeping.

"Was everything alright?" I asked as I walked in and saw Lauren leaning over Lieciá on her nap mat.

"Yeah, she slept right through everything."

"That's pretty much all she does at this age. Sleep and eat."

"It must be pretty easy then right?" she asked her hand falling down to her stomach.

I looked at her for a little while. The flush in her cheeks, the hand resting on her stomach, the fond look in her eyes.

"Lauren. You just turned fifteen sweet heart. Are you… are you pregnant?"

"I was," she said simply a small note of finality in her voice.

"You're not anymore?" I asked, the question obvious in my tone.

"No Miss. Bella, Mike said my body was too underdeveloped. My…my baby didn't make it."

There was a little quiver in her voice that shook me down to my bones. That this young girl had felt the pain of a miscarriage spoke to the harsh realities of this world.

"I'm so sorry Lauren." And I looked down at my perfectly healthy baby napping on her mat. Her little arms tucked underneath her, her little butt sticking up in the air.

"You didn't have to watch her you know. I know you're still hurting."

"No I needed this," she said stroking Lieciá's forehead softly.

"To know that when the time is right, things will be better. Healthier."

My heart clenched for the fifteen-year-old who'd never actually been a child but yearned for one of her own.

I walked over to the cupboards and grabbed the things I needed. I picked up Alieciá, hauling her against my chest before I turned back to Lauren.

"Take care of yourself Lauren. Enjoy this part of your life, so that you have the means to enjoy what comes next."

"Yes Miss. Bella. Good Luck."

And with my goodbyes done I walked to Shelly's car sitting outside and got in, ready to take one step closer to home.

X

It became painstakingly obvious that money talked in this life, and having lived so long on a budget, I'd forgotten what that had been like.

As soon as I gotten to the Balmoral it seemed that people knew I was with a Volturi.

They "ma'am'd" me and offered to take all of my bags, offered to get a stroller for my daughter and it made sense when I got to the check-in desk.

I hadn't yet introduced myself when the desk clerk greeted me as if she'd known I was coming.

"Oh yes Mrs. Volturi, we've been waiting for you."

Mrs. Volturi?

Waiting for me?

I was confused.

"I'm sorry?"

But she kept speaking, like I hadn't said a word.

"Yes Mr. Caius said to expect you today. Your rooms have already been prepared per to Mr. Volturi's specifications. We've made room for the little one as well. Follow me this way."

I followed her to the elevator as she stepped to the side and let me and Lieciá enter first.

"You will need this ma'am," she said handing me a key card.

"The penthouse has a separate keyless entry from the rest of the floors here at the Balmoral. For your brief stay we've given you simple keycard that will make the process smoother."

She pulled a similar card from the inside of her suit pocket and showed it to me.

"You will simply insert the card into this slot and it will take you to the specified floor."

I nodded in comprehension shifting Alieciá in my arms as she started to softly whine in hunger.

"Newborn?" she asked.

"Yeah. Three weeks."

She gave Alieciá a long look before she spoke again.

"I must say I was surprised to learn Mr. Caius had had a child."

"Excuse me?" I asked her in confusion.

She lifted her hand in gesture to Alieciá.

"We've always been the preferred location for the Volturi brothers in this particular region of the world. I've known all three of them for quite some time. Caius I assumed would be the very last of them to start a family."

I shifted my daughter closer to my chest, quickly becoming uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Mr. Volturi does indeed have a family but my daughter is not a part of it."

She seemed to be stumped at my tone, assuredly use to prying into her customers lives.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Volturi I didn't mean to offend you..."

I interrupted her.

"You didn't. I'm just not use to strangers questioning the paternity of my child, _long-time friend_ or not."

"Is there a problem here Corin?"

I jumped slightly, disrupting little Lieciá who'd settled against my chest. It seemed we'd gotten to the penthouse suite during our conversation and Caius was standing outside the opened doors waiting for us.

"No there's no problem Mr. Caius I was simply going to help Mrs. Volturi get settled but since you're here I guess I'm no longer needed," and she hurriedly pressed a button on the wall of the elevator and the door closed between us.

"Everything okay?"

I nodded, but looked down at Lieciá who'd begun to squirm and whine against my chest again.

"I need to feed her."

He nodded taking a step back from me and extending his hand deeper into the suite.

"Yes of course. You can pick any room that suits you then come and find me once you've finished."

I turned my back to him and slipped my breast free before latching Lieciá on.

I turned around to him and snickered a little as he quickly averted his gaze from me. Focusing on something resting on the coffee table below us.

"It's just a boob Caius."

He nodded clearing his throat a little.

"Yes I know it's just a relatively private experience is it not?" he asked, his gaze still locked on the coffee table.

"Caius, look at me."

His eyes flickered up at me quickly before he looked right back down.

"I remember when Jane and Alec were still breastfeeding."

"Alec?" I questioned.

"He is my son. Jane's twin actually. You will meet him eventually but I remember when they were still breast feeding. Giovanna, their mother, would sit in my lap, she'd place my hand behind one of their heads and I'd hold them to her breast as they nursed. It was an intimate experience for us. Something that drew us closer to each other. Do you understand what I'm saying Isabella?"

I switched Lieciá to the other breast as I thought about his question.

"You are mad because I took that from Aro?"

He lifted his head, a smirk gracing his thin lips.

"I imagine there will be plenty of times for you two to share that experience when we return to Italy but my point dear Isabella is that I would not be able to look my brother in the eye knowing that he'd lost out on all of those experiences. All of the ones that make you a dad. Not just someone's father."

I pulled Alieciá against my shoulder and lightly tapped her back, urging the gas from her stomach as Caius continued to speak.

"I want you to understand why it's so important for you to come back."

"I understand it Caius. That's why I'm here, because no matter what you think, if I hadn't of wanted to come back you couldn't have made me."

He smiled at me his head dropping a little in bashfulness.

"Yes, I'm starting to see that you are much stronger than I gave you credit for."

The room lapsed into silence after his confession and my little bean soon fell asleep against my chest.

"I need to go and put her down for the night."

"Yes, you should go and get some sleep as well. We're leaving early, before the sun comes up."

"Any particular reason?"

"The sooner we get you back to him the better," he said a small hopeless smile gracing his lips.

I paused in the doorway of the bedroom that I'd chosen and turned back to look at him.

"How bad is it really Caius?"

He stepped closer to me, his fingers grazing the back of Alieciá's head, touching her soft black hair.

"You will find out the nature of the precarious situation we are in when we land tomorrow dear. Now get some rest, you've got a long day ahead of you," and he leaned down and kissed my forehead before he turned and disappeared behind his bedroom door.

X

When we awoke the next morning it was a flurry of activity. Attendants rushing throughout the suite gathering our bags. Caius sternly giving out orders in the center of the chaos. The attendees quickly moving around to follow his instructions like ever efficient worker bees in a hive.

I'd hardly had time to gather my daughter before Caius was ushering us out the door and into the car waiting for us out on the street.

It was still dark as I looked out the window, as if the sun hadn't woken from her slumber yet either.

"I hadn't realized you and that Michael character had moved beyond friendship so soon. What did he think of your untimely departure?"

I turned to face him, confusion written clearly on my face.

"What do you mean?"

He motioned to my neck and I could feel my cheeks flushing in humiliation.

"I didn't want him to do that."

Caius' face immediately hardened his cheekbones become more pronounced with the tension.

"You were forced?"

"No, not exactly. He was just… trying to goad a reaction from Aro."

"And I am sure he will get one. Just not the one he's expecting," and he swiftly turned back in his seat facing forward, his legs crossing one over the other.

"He will be dealt with."

"Caius that's not necessary. I took care of it."

His head flicked toward me so sharply I was sure he'd snapped it.

"No one messes with the Volturi's. He will be made to understand that. No matter what unfitted punishment you think you have already bestowed upon him."

I could feel myself shrinking into my seat under his furor, Alieciá in her slumber tucking closer into my arms.

"I'm not a Volturi," I whispered out to him.

"That child in your arms makes you one already though if you are referring to a specific ceremony, I'm sure that will be quickly corrected."

"What?"

"My brother will not stand to have you bear his child and not his name, no matter his level of inebriation, that I am sure of."

"Have you told him I'm coming?"

He turned his head from the window and faced me, his pale skin glistening in the dark interior of the car.

"I figured a surprise would be more appropriate."

"He will be angry Caius."

He nodded, not disputing that fact.

"Yes. He most likely will be very angry. But he will also realize how much he needs you. The both of you."

Nothing else was said on the ride to the airstrip.

The taste of our apprehension thick in the air. Both unaware of what lay ahead of us. Though me more so than him.

We didn't speak again until we were stepping out onto the tar strip, the magnitude of my decision hitting me in the stomach so swiftly I paused midstride toward the air vessel.

"Are you ready Isabella?"

I looked around us.

At the tarmac.

At the private airstrip, because Caius wouldn't even consider flying commercial.

At Alieciá in my arms, wrapped in a soft lilac colored blanket Caius had bought her, slumbering against my breast.

' _Her first gift as a Volturi_ ' he'd said.

Though she wasn't one yet.

I wasn't sure.

I wasn't sure about many things.

But the one thing I did know was that I didn't want Aro dead, and it seemed that would be the forgone conclusion if I stayed.

So I tucked Alieciá closer to my chest and watched as the crew carried our bags onto the plane.

"Yes," I breathed out finally sure in my choice.

"I'm ready," and I shuffled in front of him, walking onto the plane

X

When we landed in Italy Caius wasted no time in urging me to meet with Aro.

"You should go immediately," he said as we walked down the plane stairs toward the tarmac.

"It is still early. Mornings are the easiest. He hasn't had time to fully sully himself."

Alieciá cooed against my chest and I smoothed my hand over her soft black hair, calming her.

"I think it best that you leave the little one with us though. Seeing you will be enough of a surprise."

"Us?" I asked confused before I heard her voice.

"Isabella!"

Athenodora.

She rushed towards me in a fury. Her blonde hair long and flying behind her.

She pulled me into her arms, before quickly pulling back and looking down at Lieciá nestled against my chest.

"Can I?" she asked, her arms extended out towards me and I smiled softly at her as a placed my daughter into her arms.

Athenodora rocked her back and forth, cooing to her softly.

"She's perfect Isabella. Perfect" she whispered out, stroking Lieciá's forehead.

"Makes you want one of your own huh?"

She looked up at me before her gaze fell to Caius behind us.

"Yeah," she whispered out. "Maybe. Are you heading over there now?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Caius thinks the sooner the better."

She nodded her head agreeing with him.

"I'm not sure how much he's told you," she started out, shifting Alieciá in her arms, "But it's better that you go in fully prepared. He will be agitated. He always is these days. Just be ready because he's not the same Aro you left behind."

"I had no choice Dora. You of all people should know that."

"I do. Trust me I do," and she looked down at my daughter curled up in her arms.

"Si dovrebbe andare avanti Isabella. Terremo il piccolino."

I took a deep breath grounding myself before I followed one of Caius' men over to the town car.

X

The estate looked no different from the many times I'd been there previously but the air wasn't the same.

It was denser

Heavier.

I could feel it surrounding me as I stepped out of the car and walked towards the front door.

Suffocating me.

Weighing me down.

Trying to stop me.

Begging me to stop.

Or maybe it was just me. I couldn't tell anymore.

I twisted the door knob and pushed on the wooden frame sure that if I rang the bell I would get no answer.

The air inside was stale.

As if it hadn't been touched in years.

There were no lights on. The stale air accompanied by the rich darkness.

I leaned over and flickered the lights on. The foyer becoming visible under the brightness, and as I walked further inside, towards the living room I saw a lump laying on the couch, covered in a blanket.

With unmistakable curly hair.

Red curly hair.

 _Scarlett_.

* * *

Translations:

 **You should get going Isabella. We'll keep the little one:** Si dovrebbe andare avanti Isabella. Terremo il piccolino.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you're still here... thanks for reading.


End file.
